La Guerra de los 123 Años
by Alex Zoldyeck
Summary: Que mejor que una historia de lesbianas con trajes de militar, armas grandes, drama y tensión sexual en las trincheras! Una historia de 5 o mas capítulos centrada en las memorias de Natsuki Kruger y paso por la milicia del Reno Windbloom aderezado con los dramas románticos característicos de adolescentes
1. Los Niños de la Guerra

Antes de comenzar solo quiero pedir que por favor comenten, quiero saber si alguien de verdad esta leyendo todo lo que escribo plisssssss.

.

.

.

 **La Guerra de los 123 Años**

Capitulo 1: Los Niños de la Guerra

.

.

.

.

Desde que tengo memoria el Reino de Windbloom ha estado en guerra con el Principado de Artai, alguna vez escuche a unos viejos hablar sobre los años de paz pero al nunca haberlos visto con mis propios ojos suenan más como cuentos de hadas para mí.

Cuando era niña la ciudad en la que vivía fue atacada por bombarderos de Artai y para mi suerte o desgracia fui de las pocas sobrevivientes de la frontera en aquel ataque, sin padres, ni abuelos o tíos ya que todos murieron, lo único que pude heredar fue mi apellido y las ropas que llevaba en aquel domingo.

Igual que todos los niños que perdieron a su familia terminé en un orfanato en el corazón de la capital un lugar que se supone era el más seguro del reino, pero para todos los que llegamos ahí habríamos preferido morir con nuestros padres a tener que sortear la vida en la capital.

Soy Natsuki Kruger, nunca conocí la paz y estas son mis memorias, son las memorias de los niños de la guerra.

.

.

.

.

Año 110 desde el comienzo de la guerra, en la capital se extienden 11 orfanatos, 24 escuelas públicas y 2 colegios militarizados que hace 50 años eran más que suficientes para controlar la afluencia de jóvenes con o sin hogar, pero con la mejora de la tecnología y la medicina, a dado por resultado el aumento poblacional y ahora las instituciones se antojaban insuficientes.

De entre esos orfanatos el que tenia una sobrepoblación critica era "Los Corderos de Dios", a él llegaban todos los niños sobrevivientes de las fronteras, también llamado el callejón de los milagros, pues los niños que no tenían las capacidades atléticas para robar pasaban por procesos quirúrgicos en una sucia carnicería donde les amputaban dedos de las manos, les quitaban un ojo o mutilaban de peor manera, se les daba un cartelón de "por favor ayúdame" y mandaba a las calles a mendigar. Los que eran físicamente agraciados pasaban a ser regenteados en prostíbulos clandestinos, niñas o niños todos costaban lo mismo. Ratero, prostituto o mendigo a todos se les exigía una cuota diaria con lo que pagaban su estadía en el orfanato, claro, todo esto se podía hacer por la "velada", protección de ciertas fracciones del gobierno a quienes les importaba poco lo que pasara con esos niños.

El orfanato "Hijos de mis Hijos" llegaban los pequeños de los militares muertos en combate y que hubieran radicado en la capital, con una población menor se encargaban de la educación científica y de la fe, también eran los huérfanos con mejores probabilidades de encontrar un hogar, pues era el único orfanato con campañas mensuales donde los niños tenían contacto con posibles padres, generalmente otros militares retirados, quienes veían en los pequeños un protegido el cual llevaría su apellido y rango. Se decía que estos niños criados por ex militares siempre daban excelentes resultados en batalla y algunos viejos lo veían como un pasatiempo en sus años dorados.

Los niños con padres o tutores quienes acudían a las escuelas publicas sin mayor temor en esta vida más que el hacer una travesura y quedarse sin postre irán a la universidad y serán lo profesionistas que mantendrán las empresas y trabajaran para la realeza, los únicos que las noticias de guerra solo significaran palabras impresas en los periódicos matutinos.

Al final los hijos de nobles, criados en el hogar o en escuelas exclusivas, ellos no hablan de guerra, pero la conocerán cuando se enlisten en la milicia y sean los que lleven sus riendas desde la seguridad que le dan las inmensas paredes de sus castillos, posiblemente nuca se acerquen a la frontera pero serán sus ordenes las que llevaran a miles hacia el campo de batalla donde perderán todo a cambio de ser llamados "buenos ciudadanos".

De entre todos esos niños y sus posibilidades Natsuki terminó de carterista, pues según los mayores tiene unos pies ligeros y manos suaves que valían oro, en las estaciones del tranvía, en horas pico ella junto con otros niños se colocaban en las filas, salas de espera o salidas y los borrachos o desprevenidos se convertían en sus presas. En un mal día la ojiverde podía sacar 11 carteras sin que nadie se diera cuenta, en uno bueno quizá unas 30 hasta que la suerte le falló y termino robándole a su peor pesadilla…

-mira al viejo bagre de ahí -un joven de cabellera castaña con los pelos de punta le señala hacia el frente -prácticamente nos esta pidiendo que lo asaltemos

-demasiado bueno para ser cierto Raspail -Natsuki con 10 años tiene gran experiencia en asaltos y analiza al hombre de ojos rasgados, tez morena, apenas con unas cuantas canas asomándose en los costados de su cabeza, su ropa es holgada, algo vieja pero perfectamente planchada y sus zapatos aunque igual usados están bien lustrados -algo en ese viejo no me da buena espina

-es el mas rentable -se estira un poco preparándose para correr -no hemos cumplido ni la cuota de este día -no tenían mucho tiempo para seguir esperando el tonto perfecto

-… es verdad… no quiero tener que ver a Sor Natalia otra vez en este año -el orfanato esta manejado por una congregación religiosa de monjas dedicadas a la caridad y el cuidado de los desvalidos o es lo que suelen decir para recibir donaciones, la verdad solo regentean a los chicos y cuando alguno no consigue la cuota Sor Natalia suele darles una charla motivacional la cual suele culminar con cigarrillos en la espalda o latigazos, dependiendo de la falta o el animo de la mujer.

-entonces prepárate que voy a comenzar -el truco era bastante fácil, un golpe a dos bandas, Raspail corría y chocaba con la victima, aprovechando el desconcierto Natsuki tomaba la cartera de manera furtiva sin que se diera cuenta, el chico se disculpaba por su "torpeza" y alejados del lugar se dividían la ganancia para volver a atracar en otra estación

Como lo habían hecho cientos de veces, Raspail tropieza con el viejo quien por evitar que se caigan las gafas descuida su maleta, al ver tan buena oportunidad la toma y emprende la huida. La peliazul apenas y tuvo tiempo de tomar la cartera pero fue vista por el hombre quien clava sus penetrantes ojos negros en ella, tuvo un escalofrió que le cruzo hasta el alma y sale corriendo en tanto un joven moreno se acerca al viejo

-atrápala -ordena en tanto saca un pañuelo de su saco y comienza a limpiar el cristal de sus lentes

-como ordene padre -este joven va primero por Natsuki quien creyendo haber dejado atrás al viejo bagre voltea solo para notar al moreno de cabellera azabache acercarse peligrosamente a ella

-en la madre… - comienza la huida hacia las calles aledañas pero al notar que el otro le seguía la pista decidió "marearlo" dando vueltas cerradas, entrando en callejones y saltando sus rejas, cruzando calles con carros a centímetros de atropellarle pero nada parecía tener efecto y ya comenzaba a sentir los efectos de la carrera, ella era rápida en distancias cortas pero en cuanto a su resistencia…

-¿podrías no tratar de matarte? -pregunto el moreno que le seguía -lanzarte hacia los automóviles fue peligroso

-si dejo de hacerlo ¿ya no me perseguirás? -apenas y dio un vistazo hacia atrás, el estaba a dos brazos de agarrarla

-tengo que llevarte con mi padre – y preferiría llevarla en una sola pieza

-¿si te devuelvo la cartera me dejas? -lanzo el pedazo de cuero que aterrizo en las manos del joven moreno pero ninguno de los dos detuvo el paso

-las ordenes fueron claras, capturarte y llevarte con él… pero si eres buena puede que no te haga nada malo

-eso no me da confianza -"¿puede que no te haga nada malo?" a que clase de pervertido le había ido a robar… joder… por eso tenia ese mal presentimiento, pero el maldito de Raspail seguro ya se encontraba buscando a otro tonto para juntar la cuota

-mientras mas rápido regresemos con él, menos malo será, te lo digo, es mejor que te rindas ya -estiro su mano pero aun no era lo suficiente para tomar a la chica ni del cabello

-de coña que voy a regresar con ese viejo bagre -ante la afirmación el joven comenzó a reír, el aire desperdiciado en la carcajada es suficiente para que Natsuki consiga ventaja y trate otra vuelta cerrada, el problema es que esta vez el automóvil la iba a tropellar

-eso fue gracioso -los veloces reflejos del moreno hacen que le tome por la sucia playera y luego la jale hacia él con un fuerte agarre por el brazo -mi nombre es Takeda por cierto

-no me importa -gruño tratando de darle un puñetazo pero este toma la pequeña mano con la suya, le da una vuelta y lo siguiente que sabe es que ha sido esposada y sus manos esta a dos de partirse pues el moreno le ha practicado una llave que con cierta presión sus muñecas se zafaran provocando mucho dolor

-Takeda Masashi -comentó al obligarla a caminar -es una cordialidad decir tu nombre a las personas que conoces… -esperando que la joven dijera el suyo

-… Natsuki… -no veía caso decir más, en la primera oportunidad saldría corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, era solo cuestión de encontrar una oportunidad

-es un bonito nombre -sigue ejerciendo la presión en las muñecas en tanto el joven voltea por las calles para orientarse y saber hacia donde regresar - ¿eres huérfana Natsuki?

-¿te parece que si tuviera padres andaría por ahí robando carteras?

-tienes razón… mi error -después volvió el silencio pero el joven moreno es incapaz de mantenerse en ese estado -¿es tan feo vivir en los orfanatos para pobres?

-… si…

-¿es verdad que los obligan a comer animales muertos? O que ¿usan ropa de los muertos porque son tan pobres que no puede comprar nada nuevo?

-todos comen carne de animales muertos -comenzó a reír e intento mover sus brazos sin buenos resultados -¿acaso los niños ricos comen carne de animales vivos?

-ja tienes razón -su risa suena un tanto mecánica – ¿es verdad que les dan de comer fetos en las noches de luna llena?

-somos pobres no satánicos -bufó algo ofendida -solo nos maltratan no nos enseñan artes oscuras… en general no nos enseñan nada

-¿no van a la escuela?

-la escuela de la calle -dijo en burla, si aprendió a leer, sumar y restar fue por Raspail que necesitaba que la ojiverde al menos supiera cuanto dinero tenia que dar a las viejas monjas del orfanato y supiera los nombres de las calles

-entonces eso si es verdad hmmmm -el camino siguió de esa manera, con Takeda agarrando fuerte a Natsuki y de tanto a tanto haciendo preguntas sobre todos los mitos que se contaban sobre los huérfanos, mitos que la ojiverde con algo de gracia fue refutando o aceptando uno por uno hasta que llegaron a la entrada de la estación, ella intento darse a la fuga de nuevo pero el al notar que no se daría por vencida y el dolor ya no seria un disuasorio le dio un golpe en la parte interior de las rodillas haciéndole caer -espera a padre

-no pienso esperar a nadie… -gruño pero un certero golpe entre el cuello y el hombro la mando a dormir

Para cuando despertó se encontraba en una habitación oscura, todavía llevaba las esposas y no tenia ni la menor idea de donde se encontraba. Con el corazón al 100 se las arregla para pasar sus manos de la espalda hacia el frente y con dolor se disloca el pulgar dándole espacio suficiente para quitarse las esposas

-pervertido… es un gran pervertido de mierda… -bufó hacia el Raspail que llevaba en su cabeza, maldiciendo el momento que decidieron robar al viejo bagre

-¡es mi regalo de cumpleaños! -se escuchó afuera de la habitación el reclamo del moreno

-...y el también debe ser un pervertido de mierda -no se iba a quedar a ser "el regalo de cumpleaños de nadie" retomo las fuerzas para zafarse el otro pulgar

-piensa muy bien tus palabras Takeda -una dura y amenazante voz se escuchaba cerca de la puerta, Natsuki miro hacia la única ventana, estaba en el 3 piso y no había nada que escalar o un buen lugar para caer pero esa voz era suficiente para hacerla querer saltar en ese mismo instante

-ya lo pensé padre, es un regalo perfecto para mi

-mierda… -la ventana tenia una clase de seguro que no podía abrir y siendo una ventana de herrería no había modo que pudiera salir… al menos no por ahí

-solo tienes un deseo para toda tu vida ¿seguro que quieres eso? - ya se escuchaban enfrente de la puerta, Natsuki no pudo pensar nada mejor que regresar a la pose que había tenido anteriormente y esperar, en cuanto entraran tumbaría al viejo y saldría corriendo

-se lo que quiero -se escuchó como tomaba el pomo de la puerta y le daba vuelta – Natsuki buenas noticias… -las esposas salen volando directo al viejo bagre pero son tomadas por la rápida mano de Takeda -ve padre, le dije que tenia talento

-su mirada no me agrada – hizo notar el con una cara de desagrado, cara que era igual a la que tenia Natsuki cuando le veía

-tiene fuego en las venas -rio un poco -buenas noticias, vas a ir a una escuela, una muy buena

-¿qué? -si era una clase de engaño era uno muy malo

-a mi escuela, la Real Academia Militar – hizo énfasis en la playera que llevaba donde estaba estampado un escudo con dos águilas y una corona -ya no tendrás que comer basura ni fetos

-… nunca he comido fetos -nego enojada, era una muy mala broma ¿quien creían que era? El cuento de la cenicienta nunca le gusto y esto era tan falso que le daba nauseas

-era un chiste, perdón si no lo entendiste… no suelo hacerlos -se le veía a todas luces que era un chico serio y parco

-si no deseas ir llamare a la policía en este momento -la gruesa y enojada voz, sus ojos pequeños y negros a Natsuki le daban muy mala espina pero en la situación actual… un huérfano que llevan a la policía inmediatamente caía en la cárcel y nadie salia de ahí, los que entran se la pasan en trabajos forzados casi cual esclavos en las construcciones o las fabricas de los nobles, entrar a la cárcel era una sentencia de muerte lenta y con mucha agonía.

-¿es una broma? -miro de nuevo al joven moreno quien negó con la cabeza

-padre prometió darme lo que yo quisiera en mi cumpleaños, lo que fuera -le señalo -y te elijo a ti

\- pervertido… -entrecerró los ojos preparada para darle una patada

-no de esa manera -se sonrojo -quiero que vengas conmigo a la escuela y que luego seamos militares juntos y bueno… todo juntos -mas sonrojos

-es una propuesta seria -el viejo se fue acercando a paso firme -mi hijo quiere que seas su perro de guerra, el te alimentara, dará un techo y tu le pagaras con tu vida en el frente

-perro de guerra… -si había escuchado el concepto, los ricachones tomaban a algún pobre, lo educaban y cuando su vástago tenia que servir en el ejercito quien recibía las balas era el pobre

-no necesariamente tienes que morir -el chico se acerco un poco mas, con pasos lentos -he escuchado de algunos que regresan con vida y les va muy bien -ganaban prestigio, una buena pensión y sus hijos tenían garantizado una mejor vida que la que tuvieran ellos

-¿me darán todo lo que quiera? -pregunto tentando el terreno

-confórmate con una educación de calidad y un futuro para tu miserable vida -seguía sin gustarle nada nada esa joven, demasiado lista para ser un perro de guerra obediente

-lo necesario para vestir, tres comidas al día y bueno… no se que tanto podamos llevar a la Academia pero todo lo que puedas te lo daré -sonrió - ¿que dices? -le ofreció una mano

-yo…

.

.

.

.

5 meses después

En una vieja construcción de piedra que en un principio fue el fuerte de avanzada y después un castillo en tiempos feudales hoy es la academia militar mas importante del reino, su historia se teje a la par de la noble casa de Blan los reyes y reinas desde hace mas de 300 años.

Lugar que ni en sueños Natsuki hubiera pensado pisar, pero ahora estaba ahí mirando hacia todos lados y acomodándose su pesado, caluroso e incomodo uniforme de gala. Un saco verde pasto de cuello alto, pantalones del mismo color con franjas blancas a los costados, fajilla y charreteras blancas, sus guantes de algodón igual de blancos que el filo del quepi que lleva en la cabeza, un espadín de gala dorado adorna su costado derecho, los puños de su saco son anchos y blancos, unos zapatos negros tan lustrados que parecían espejos, todo adornado con hermosos botones dorados que llevan el escudo de la escuela troquelado

-¡Atención! Todos los cadetes de nuevo ingreso hagan una fila por estaturas -dando un poco de tumbos logran seguir esta simple orden – mujeres a la derecha, hombres a la izquierda con 4 filas ¡ya!

-estúpida gorra marica -farfullo la ojiverde pues su "Quepi" o gorrita marica como le ha bautizado le impedía ver con claridad, era muy grande para su cabeza y se caía a cada paso que daba

-comienza su vida como heroicos cadetes del Reino de Windbloom, en sus hombros llevaran el éxito de nuestra ancestral misión, darle al Reino el lugar que merece en el mundo…. -Natsuki dejo de ponerle atención al viejo que desde un podio daba su monologo, ella no había venido a convertirse "en el próximo líder" solo estaba para evitar que Takeda se rompiera una uña al cabra una trinchera o recibir las balas en las primeras batallas – su esfuerzo sera recomenzado con el respeto y cariño de cada ciudadano que se queda en nuestras fronteras… -claro ahora de estar aburrida paso a ofendida, nadie en las calles les daba gracias a los soldados, los que regresaban eran una bola de borrachos que se asustaban cuando los adolescentes jugaban con pirotecnia barata, contrataban a los niños del orfanato para saciar sus sucios deseos y después morían ahorcados en algún puente

-¡Por el Honor, la Victoria y el Amor a Windbloom! -gritaron todos los cadetes después del tedioso discurso de bienvenida

-ahora vayan con sus oficiales para que les indiquen sus dormitorios, mañana empezaran las clases con todo el rigor que la milicia les puede ofrecer

Natsuki saco de su bolsillo un papel, volvió a leer "Teniente Yukariko, dormitorio femenil ala este, segunda sección, dormitorio 205, litera inferior" miro a su alrededor y de su lado izquierdo una mujer de cabellera rubia y corta lleva un cartel que en el cual esta escrito el nombre de su teniente, desganada camina hacia ella

-nombre -pide mirándole a los ojos

-Natsuki Kruger -le regresa la mirada retadora cosa que a la teniente le importa muy poco y con el mismo tono de voz pregunta el nombre de las demás jóvenes que se le han congregado al rededor suyo

-Mai Tokiha -una pelirroja a su lado quien le queda igual de grande el gorrito marica, se dan una pequeña mirada en la que la otra le sonríe, Natsuki solo la evade permaneciendo en silencio

-hagan una fila detrás mio y sigan me -teniendo a todas las chicas bajo su cargo la rubia se va caminando hacia los dormitorios femeninos

Recorrer por primera vez el Castillo Blaunser ciertamente impresiona, enquistado en la cima de una pedregosa pendiente boscosa en lo que alguna vez fue un volcán, con sus altas torres y grandes murallas de pesadas piedras, las construcciones centrales donde se encuentran los salones y los dormitorios no tan altos pero las estrechas y alargadas ventanas de cristal con varillas de plomo siguen imponiendo al que por primera vez lo conoce.

Por dentro un laberinto sinuoso de pasillos y escaleras con una sensación húmeda y mohosa a pesar de estar enyesadas las paredes. En el segundo piso de 4 se encuentra la hilera de dormitorios en la cual fueron acomodadas, según el Teniente las pertenencias de cada joven se encontraban en la habitación, de su cinturón tomo un manojo de llaves numeradas, con forme a una libreta donde lleva anotados los nombres de las reclutas va entregando una copia a cada una de ellas

-cuiden la llave como su mayor posesión -advierte entregando a Natsuki su copia -no se les volverá a dar una en lo que resta de su estadía en la academia

-¿estas serán nuestras habitaciones por los siguientes 8 años? -se escucho con acongojo una chica de cabellera castaña desde el fondo del piso

-lo serán -dijo firme Yukariko -y su compañero de habitación también -a menos que terminaran intento matarse entre ellas, la única razón por la que se aceptaban cambios pero eso no se los diría el primer día

-205… -Natsuki miro su llave negro hierro -comenzaba a entender todas las implicaciones de "solo tener una llave" por 8 largos años

-se usara una trompeta para marcar la hora del desayuno, se tomara lista todas las mañanas 10 minutos después de sonar la trompeta… -miro hacia todas las jóvenes -por su tranquilidad les sugiero nunca llegar tarde a la toma de lista -terminada las instrucciones se dispuso a retirarse -los demás detalles los veremos en clase, pueden retirarse -con la orden todas saludan a su superior y comienzan un barullo para saber quien estaría con quien

-parece que seremos compañeras -una jovial voz saca de sus pensamientos a Natsuki quien observa a una pelirroja de ojos lila volver a sonreírle -soy Mai Tokiha -le extendió la mano, la peliazul la tomo con mucha precaución pero con un fuerte apretón de la ojilila quedo convencida de que el saludo era sincero

-Natsuki Kruger -por fin recupero su mano y la sacudió levemente, no lo parecía pero tenia un buen agarre la pelirroja

-gusto en conocerte Natsuki -uso su llave para abrir la puerta que tenían enfrente -vaya es tan pequeño como me contaron -Mai entra primero y lo primero que hace es probar el colchón de su litera

-… no esta nada mal… -Natsuki quita la llave de la puerta y cierra detrás de ella para admirar los detalles de su nuevo hogar

Un cuarto de unos 2x4m con las literas pegadas a la pared izquierda, enfrente de la puerta una de las ventanas angostas con rombos de cristal, como de 50cm por 1.5metros de alto. Del lado derecho dos escritorios que se ven bastante usados pero coacervan el carácter sobrio que le da la madera bien cuidada y en la pared de la puerta un clóset a cada lado donde estaban puestas las maletas señalando quien se quedaría con cada cual.

-he visto peores -suspiro satisfecha la ojiverde quien alguna vez tuvo que compartir una habitación como esta con otras 10 personas, en comparación estaba en un hotel de 5 estrellas

-es muy estrecho -chillo la pelirroja dando de patadas en lo alto de la litera

-sera mas fácil guardar el calor -algo le decía que en inverno el lugar seria un congelador

-buen punto -sonrió -y… ¿de donde vienes? -trato de hacer platica, lo único que consiguió fue que Natsuki le pusiera mala cara y se concentrara en desempacar su maleta

-la capital… -musito después de unos 5 minutos de silencio

-yo de Andora, una ciudadela a pocos kilómetros, quizá alguna vez fuiste de visita, a los capitalinos les fascinan nuestras pintorescas casas

-… escuche un poco de ella -recuerda haber visto algún póster en las estaciones de tren que solía robar

-es de los lugares mas hermosos del reino – bajo de su litera de un salto para dirigirse a su clóset y seguir el ejemplo de Natsuki -también nos llamaban la ciudad de las flores

-… -apenas e hizo un gesto con los ojos para darle a entender que le escuchaba

-tu si que viajas ligero -comento, si no quería hablar de sus lugares de nacimiento quizá sobre lo que hacían en ese momento -yo no me podía decidir y por eso llegue con 4 maletas pero veo que tu si pudiste elegir lo mas importante -señalo a la única maleta que tenia la peliazlu

-si… ligero… -cuando acepto ser el perro de guerra de Takeda vivió 5 meses en su mansión siendo "educada" por el moreno quien paso largos días enseñándole matemáticas, español, ciencias sociales, ciencias naturales e historia… fue tortuoso para ambas partes, en ese tiempo a parte de mantenerse encarcelada en la habitación donde se despertó se le dejo tomar una maleta y algunas de las cosas que se encontraban en el lugar, mayormente ropa vieja que no le quedaba al moreno, un peine y dos cepillos de dientes, por suerte era tan delgada como una vara y toda la ropa de Takeda le quedo. Quizá si le hubieran permitido regresar al orfanato para hablar con Raspail hubiera conseguido que este le llevara de su escondite compartido sus pertenencias, incluso un "regalo de despedida" un viejo chiste que tenían entre ellos -… Raspail… -pregunto por el pero Takeda no supo darle respuesta y el viejo bagre se limito a decir que no se encontraba en la cárcel.

-¿quien? -pregunto Mai con un bluzon en la mano

-mi… hermano… - o al menos así lo sentía

-entiendo, yo también deje a mi hermano mejor en casa -suspiro -el es muy enfermizo y fue por eso que me mandaron a mi en su lugar -flexiono sus brazos -soy tan sana que casi nada me puede enfermar jajaja

-Raspail es mayor que yo… -por 3 años pero eran suficientes para ser la voz de la razón y quien le enseñara a sobrevivir

-algo me dice que era la clase de "hermano protector"

-de vez en cuando -recuerda algunas veces que entre los otros niños comenzaron a patearla y Raspail corrió a auxiliarla -otras veces no tanto -la vez que le infundio coraje para comer una hamburguesa que llevaba un tiempo indefinido en el basurero y termino con diarrea por 4 días fue épico

-¿se llevaban muy bien? -pregunto doblando su ropa interior en uno de los cajones del clóset

\- muy bien -miro hacia el vació del mueble -… espero que se encuentre bien -sin ella seguro que le costara juntar la cuota de todos los días y algo le decía que el viejo bagre el día que fue a "adoptarla" al orfanato no dejo ninguna información de donde o que haría con ella

-no te preocupes mucho, cuando sean las vacaciones pasaran tiempo juntos -eso es lo que ella esperaba hacer en las vacaciones

-cuando salga seguro que nos pondremos al día -se las arreglaría para escapar del viejo bagre y rondar las calles hasta dar con Raspail, después de eso ¡fiesta! Llegaría diciendo algo como "adivina quien no acabo nadando con los peces" o alguna tontería así

\- yo quiero ir a comer a un restaurante de Ramen que maneja mi tía Antonia, ella prometió que me daría la receta cuando sea mayor -sonrió -pero mi mamá seguro no me dejara

-¿aprender a cocinar? - no le veía nada de malo

-mi madre y la tía Antonia se llevan fatal -meneo la mano en señal de negación- se supone que mi tía seria la que se encargara de la fabrica pero en lugar de eso se escapo con uno de los jóvenes obreros y pusieron un pequeño restaurante que con los años se hizo famoso

-que drama… -sonaba a una trama de alguna novela que se escuchaba por la radio

-mamá dice que el enojo fue tan grande que mato a mi abuela y que por eso no la perdonara… yo digo que esta enojada con ella porque le robo la idea -su madre tuvo que casarse con el "pretendiente" que seria el esposo de su hermana, heredar la fabrica y con ella todas las responsabilidades que iban con ella

-jajajajaja ¿eso puede pasar? -no tenia hermanos de sangre pero de tenerlos seguro se llevarían bien

-a mi madre nunca le gustaron las telas… -tomo otra blusa y aspiro su aroma a suavizante -y aun así paso años conmigo en la fabrica enseñándome todo sobre telas

-maestra de telas -le parecía un conocimiento inútil pero no debería de serlo si tienes una maldita fabrica de telas

-se podría decir que si -guardo un pantalón -reconozco diferencias mínimas en ellas, se sobre teñidas, armadoras, cantidad de hilos, si estos son tejidos o trenzados, si proceden de plantas, animales o materiales sintéticos, pesticidas…

\- ¿pesticidas? -¿para que necesitaba pesticidas la tela?

-las telas de algodón y de lana se bañan en pesticidas para que cuando se guarden los animales no se las coman

-ho… -dato importante si ella trabajara en una maldita fabrica de telas pero de nuevo no le importa

-por eso es importante lavar tu ropa antes de usarla por primera vez -le señalo con el dedo -podría causarte picazón que igual es mejor a que no tuviera el pesticida

-hmmmm -era oficial, ya no le importaba nada esta conversación

-¡la tela podría traer alguna clase de hongo que al contacto con tu piel te provocaría una alergia terrible!

-que mal…

-realmente terrible -metió con mas fuerzas sus calcetines obligando a todos entrar en un pequeño cajón -no te matara pero te dejara con una especie de alergia toda tu vida y solo podrás vestir con telas 100% de algodón

-muy mal…

-sumamente malo ¿sabes cuanta ropa se fabrica aun con 100% algodón? Casi nada a no ser que seas rico y puedas usar incluso lino o seda, yo amo la seda es tan suave y brillante y …

La platica sobre telas duro horas incluso después de terminar Mai de acomodar sus pertenencias, hablo sobre calidades, telares de todos tipos, pigmentos, procesos, espesores, hilos y mas hilos, mejores o peores telas para cada cual clima, que se estilaba en las temporadas pasadas, estampados para los nobles, para los militares, para todo tipo de personas. Logrando que Natsuki solo se colocara el cojín en su cabeza y tratara de asfixiarse para escapar de ese monologo de la tela.

-pero he estado hablando todo este tiempo -Mai estaba en su litera cuando por fin paro, el sol ya se había ocultado y con un movimiento rápido llevo su cabeza al filo de la cama para inclinarse y ver a su compañera

-¿te parece? -pregunto de manera sarcástica

-pues cuéntame un poco sobre ti -dijo de cabeza dejando que su corta melena anaranjada sufriera los efectos de la gravedad

-no tengo nada que contar -se cruzo de brazos -nunca he tenido nada y cuando salga tampoco tendré nada

-pfff vamos lo haces sonar como si fueras una huérfana o ….- observo la cara de la ojiverde -disculpa…

-soy un perro de guerra -su mirada se fue directo a la parte superior de la litera

-Nat…

-ya me voy a dormir -tomo la pesada cobija de lana y rasposas sabanas de unos miserables 300 hilos ahora muy consiente ellos, dio media vuelta y dejo a Mai mirando su espalda

Entrada la noche cuando todas las chicas del segundo piso dormían apacibles una trompeta sonó 4 veces para luego escuchar golpeteo en las puertas y gritos de "muévanse reclutas!" o "no me importa que estén en pijama salgan de una buena vez"

-¿ya tan pronto? -Mai se rascaba los ojos llenos de lagañas

-… muy pronto… -no había traído un reloj porque la mayoría de "lujos" se los llevo Takeda prometiendo que cuando desempacaran el se los daria, asegurándose de que llegaran y que el viejo bagre no se diera cuenta. En la habitación tampoco contaban con uno pero algo le decía que era demasiado pronto para el desayuno. Miro hacia la ventana y no podía notar destellos de luz hacia el fondo en los edificios contiguos

-sera cosa de militares -suspiro la ojilila poniéndose los pantalones del diario, unos pesados pants de color verde moho y quitándose la pijama bluson de seda que llevaba puesta, la lanzo a su cama y se puso la playera blanca -¿viste mi chamarra?

\- ni idea -ella ya estaba casi lista ajustándose las botas negras

-¡apresúrense reclutas! -volvieron a golpear la puerta

-no suena a la voz de la teniente -que no era que la hubiera escuchado hablar mucho pero la voz que les reclamaba atrás de la puerta sonaba mas… jovial

-debe ser alguien de grado superior que ayuda en estos casos -la ojilila no le dio mucha importancia

-hey Mai ¿donde tienes tu llave? -pregunto tomando su chamarra

-en…. -miro hacia todos lados -en el cajón de mi escritorio -por fin lo recordó

-… déjala ahí -ella se guardo su llave en su bota -algo no me gusta

-como quieras -tenia mucho sueño para pensar coherentemente y al estar las dos vestidas Mai abrió la puerta cuando …

-vengan aquí -dos chicas apostadas a los lado de la puerta les sometieron -bonita noche tengan reclutas -comenzaron a reírse

-… lo sabia -bufo Natsuki con la cara en el frio piso de piedra

-¿que es esto? -exigió saber Mai tratando de quitar la bota de su espalda

-su bienvenida -contesto una de las jóvenes ahora digan sus nombres, les ordeno

-tu puta madre -contesto enojada Natsuki a lo que recibió un pisotón en la espalda que le saco el aire

-que vulgar -contestaron sus opresores -ahora tu ¿nombre?

-Tokiha… -dijo en un hilo de voz

-¿te suena? -preguntaron a la que parecía ser la líder

-no es noble ni de linaje militar- miro con una sonrisa macaba a las jóvenes en el piso -llévense las

con cero delicadeza obligaron a las chicas a ponerse de pie, pudieron ver como algunas de las nuevas se quedaron mirándoles desde las puertas de sus habitaciones mientras las demás eran llevadas hacia uno de los patios traseros del castillo donde se encontraba una trinchera a medio construir

-esto es sencillo novatas ustedes demuestran respeto al líder y el líder les cuidara, cobijara y su estancia en esta academia les sera tranquilo -una de las chicas le entrego a esta un fuete -soy Tomoe Marguerite y seré su líder lo que me reste de estudios… quien sabe quizá saliendo de aquí lo seguiré siendo jajajajaja -sus acompañantes rieron a la par -pero a muestra de sumisión como los pequeños conejos que son cada una de ustedes me dará su llave

-¡que?! -chillo Mai incrédula

-es una señal de confianza -continuo Tomoe mirando a las 14 chicas que estaban en el frio del sereno, algunas aun en pijama -ustedes me dan sus llaves y si se esfuerzan lo suficiente algún día se las devolveré, mas susurros -o haré de sus vidas un infierno -trono sus dedos y al momento las 10 chicas que le acompañaban les acorralaron entre ellas y la trinchera

-tu llave -una rubia alta de ojos azules se acerco a Mai exigiéndole el pedazo de metal

-no la traigo conmigo -dijo de mala gana

-¿dice la verdad soldado? -con una mirada lasciva la rubia comenzó a tocar de los brazos, el busto y las nalgas de la pelirroja quien mas molesta que antes espera a que esta termine de tocarle -parece que si dices la verdad jejejeje

-tu llave -escupió otra chica a Natsuki quien simplemente le mostro el dedo indice en respuesta -tenemos un elemento negativo aquí jefe

-nunca falta la que quiere hacerse la valiente -suspiro moviendo su verde melena -bien, servirás como ejemplo a las demás

-tenderas que hacer algo mas si quieres mi llave cabello de alcachofa -gruño cuando 3 chicas le fueron arrinconando mas al filo de la trinchera

-nada en la cara -ordeno mientras las otras sacaban fuetes de su espalda

-….. siempre la misma mierda… -Natsuki negó con la cabeza cuando se lanzo a por dos de las chicas mordiendo y pateando, llevando a las dos al piso. Tuvieron que ir las demás a auxiliar pero los fuetazos no eran suficientes para que la ojiverde dejara a sus atacantes, Tomoe tuvo que darle una fuerte patada que la mando al fondo de la trinchera para poder librar a sus subordinadas

-¿que clase de animal eres tu? -pregunto entre enojada, asustada y desesperada

-tu peor pesadilla riquilla de mierda -desde el fondo le volvió a enseñar el dedo -si quieres mi llave me la tendrás que sacar del culo

-no me tientes -regreso la amenaza -¿y tu? -miro a Mai que se había quedado congelada mirando todo lo que sucedía -me darás tu llave o tendrás las consecuencias -detrás de ella los fuetes eran blandidos con ganas de azotar a alguien mas

-… que tal ninguna de las dos -se encogió de brazos y antes de que llegaran por ella dio un salto hacia la trinchera

-¡bien! Suerte saliendo de ahí en tiempo para la lista pequeñas ratas -grito en cólera Tomoe -y ustedes -señalando a las otras reclusas -¡sus llaves!

Pasada una hora y estando seguras de que no quedaba nadie mas en el patio las chicas buscaban una manera de salir, mas no parecían encontrar ninguna

-no hay escaleras ni algo en lo que podamos subirnos y la trinchera es tan alta que apenas y alcanzaríamos si una subiera sobre la otra -suspiro resignada Mai

-debe haber una manera… siempre la hay -Natsuki daba de vueltas como un tigre enjaulado

-ara… mira lo que me dejo el gato -una melodiosa voz hizo a las jóvenes voltear hacia arriba

-¿quien anda ahí? -pregunto Mai al observar una figura humanoide observarlas dese afuera

-la dueña de la trinchera -contesto con algo de burla a lo que se escucharon unas risas que le secundaron -¿que hacen unos conejitos en mi trinchera? -pregunto con cierta alegría

-cuidando nuestras llaves -la ojiverde se cruzo de brazos -¿tu también las quieres? -pregunto con cierto enojo

-con la mía es suficiente- dijo mostrando la llave que colgaba de su cuello -¿necesitan ayuda?

-si -dijo Mai

-no -dijo Natsuki

-ara ara que dilema

-¿por que no? -pregunto la ojilila a su compañera

-porque ningún favor es gratis -quien diría que sus años en las calles le servirían en esta academia de ricos maricas

-perfectamente bien contestado -la fina chica les aplaudió -ningún favor es gratis pero les aseguro que mi… cuota de lealtad es mucho menor a la de Marguerite

-estaremos bien aquí -bufo la ojiverde dando la espalda a la chica de arriba, al ver su actitud Mai le secundo

-como gusten -su figura se movió tan rápido como había aparecido y de nuevo las chicas quedaron en completo silencio

-¿que aquí todo se vende? -pregunto Mai pateando el lodo del piso

-todo -sentencio Natsuki dejándose caer en la pared de tierra cuando tuvo una idea -pero podemos salir de aquí solas

-… claro… -suspiro la pelirroja -mágicamente conseguirás una escalera que nos sacara de aquí

-no mágicamente pero si con esfuerzo -con su espalda comenzó a golpear partes del muro tierroso hasta que encontró uno que le parecía lo suficientemente firme – quedate con la espalda en este punto y ahueca tus manos

-ya intentamos subir una encima de la otra y no funciono -hizo notar la ojilila, fue de hecho su primera opción

-solo quedate así y cuando ponga mi pie tratas de impulsarme ¿vale?

-… vale -no tenían una mejor opción, después de varios intentos, las manos cansadas, el uniforme lleno de lodo y mucho sudor el sol comienza a asomarse por las murallas del castillo pero las chicas siguen atrapadas en la trinchera

-esta es la buena -canturreo cansada la ojiverde -lo puedo sentir

-como sentiste las 15 anteriores -comenzaba a tener ampollas en las ampollas

-creo que ya le agarre la maña -camino unos 15 pasos atrás, corrió, brinco al lado contrario de Mai y con el impulso llego a sus manos quienes con lo que les queda de fuerza la impulsan hacia arriba, logrando que por las uñas Natsuki toque la salida- ahora o nunca -buffo tomando todas sus fuerzas, enterrando sus uñas y botas en la tierra para darse tracción y por fin salir del agujero

-ara ara que expectación -a unos metros de ahí la joven que les había hablado horas atrás estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas y en una de sus manos una cuerda

-…. -sin ninguna palabras Natsuki camino hacia ella, sus verdes ojos se clavaron en los rojos de la otra y sin preguntar arrebato la cuerda y se regreso al borde de la trinchera para dejarla caer y esperar que los cansados brazos de su compañera de cuarto le dieran para poder sostenerse y salir de ahí

-si se dan prisa puede que lleguen a la lista -comento la ojirubi levantándose de su asiento en tanto veía salir a la pelirroja cubierta de lodo, se había quedado ahí todo este tiempo escuchándolas y mirando su reloj, si llegaban a un momento en que realmente la lista estuviera por comenzar ella les hubiera arrojado la soga -los de primer año siempre son lo primero en ir a desayunar yo que ustedes me daría prisa

-vamos -se miraron por un segundo las compañeras y sin dar otra palabra corrieron hacia sus dormitorios dejando atrás a la mayor quien les miraba con sus afilados ojos, había encontrado alguien muy especial y en esta aburrida academia no había nada mejor que hace que observarle atentamente.

Cuando las chicas llegan a la entrada de los dormitorios ven a la teniente Yukariko con reloj en mano, tratando de ser fantasmas y entrar sin ser vistas caminan casi de puntitas pero es imposible entrar sin que un militar de trayectoria no les escuche con esas botas llenas de lodo, la rubia al votar y verles suspira con lastima

-¿novatada? -pregunta observando el estado de las cadetes

-si -contesta sin dar mas información Natsuki

-vayan a cambiarse y darse un baño rápido -tomo la lista y puso una paloma en el nombre de las dos -asegúrense de llegar rápido al comedor para que puedan desayunar

-gracias teniente -Mai ofrece una sonrisa de alivio que es contestada con una mirada mas maternal por parte de la mujer

-no tarden mucho -ve a las jóvenes entrar por la puerta, quedamente sola dice en voz alta -dos se las arreglaron para evitar ser intimidadas… -pone un asterisco en sus nombres, de todas las cadetes a su cargo ellas serian las únicas que tenían posibilidades reales para ser grandes militares en un futuro… si es que el tiempo y la suerte les ayudaba.

.

.

.

.

.

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:

Hola! Aquí Alex Zoldyeck con otra historia jajajaja comenzare diciendo que es mi entrada para "El Gran Torneo MaiHime de Fanfictions!" y que necesito sus comentarios para ganar :( últimamente he perdido todos los concursos en los que he entrado pero si les gusta mis historias háganme lo saber y dejen aunque sea un "meow"

Detalles técnicos en la historia, el castillo donde se encuentra ahora Natsuki fue inspirado en una variedad de castillos ingleses y alemanes, la vista final seria el hijo que tuvieron el castillo de Edimburgo con el de Hohenzollern, googlenlos y tendran una mejor idea jajajaja

Lo que dice Mai sobre las telas es verdad, llevan pesticidas para que los animales no se las coman y por eso se tiene que lavar antes de usarse, tambien las telas de baja calidad a veces no llevan el pesticida y cualquier clase de hongo las puede contaminar y la piel les quedara horrible… detalles que se porque en algun momento de estos meses hable con una maestra de corte y confeccion… casual… asi que en honor a ella Mai crecio entre fabricantes de telas.

Si les suena la historia din din din es porque ya la tenia dando vueltas en mi mente e hice un mini FF con ella, 10 chocolates a quien deje en un comentario de que historia hablo jajajaja

El uniforme que lleva Natsuki y Mai existio y es aleman pero espero hacer un dibujo decente de ellas portandolo y poder publicarlo en el grupo "Mai Hime LatinAmerica ShizNat" donde de hecho es todo este asunto del Torneo.

Si veo que la historia gusta y consigo mantenerme hasta llegar a la semifinal hare este FF en forma como son Herencias de Sangre y Alma o Amor de Temporada pero ustedes lo diran con sus comentarios jajajaja. Nos vemos

pd. "Quepi" es el nombre mas marica que se le podria dar a un sombreo jajajajaja


	2. Soldaditos de Plomo y Carne

Antes de comenzar recuerden dejarme sus comentarios para que siga esta tierna historia de militares y aventura… algo así como Harry Potter con lesbianas y balazos jajajaja

La Guerra de los 123 Años

Capitulo 2: Soldaditos de Plomo y Carne

.

.

.

.

5 años han pasado desde que Natsuki tuvo su "bienvenida" su gorrito marica le queda mucho mejor ahora, sus brazos se han vuelto mas fuertes, su resistencia aumento drásticamente pero en su mente muchas dudas dan vueltas, en definitiva no era la vida que se había planteado cuando tenia 10 años, algunos dirían que tendrá un mejor futuro… ella cree que solo tendrá mas dinero pero seguirá siendo la misma porquería.

-Natsuki -una pelirroja agita alegremente la mano entrando por las pesadas puertas del castillo

-¿tan pronto terminaron las vacaciones? -mira hacia el cielo, sigue igual de nublado que cuando viera a todos sus amigos salir de la academia por las fiestas decembrinas aunque el calor había aumentado ligeramente

-¿que tal pasaste tu tiempo? ¿Te aburriste mucho? ¿Tuviste que comer? ¿Alguien te dio de beber en fin de año? ¿Recibiste mi regalo? -la pelirroja con su característica energía aborda a la peliazul en un abrazo y muchas preguntas

-bien, algo, si, más de dos jajaja, si muchas gracias por los chocolates y las ropa interior -su compañera de cuarto no podía estar tranquila sabiendo que el soso de Takeda era quien le escogía la ropa civil a su amiga así que desde la primera navidad en la que a ella no le dieron el permiso de salir Mai le compraba una buena cantidad, todo de la mejor calidad de telas producidas en la fabrica familiar

-no tienes de que, aunque estemos aquí para ser militares no quita que podamos usar seda debajo de nuestros pantalones

-se siente muy bien la seda debajo de mis pantalones -para alguien que creció encontrando ropa en la basura o en montones que llegaban al orfanato, tener algo a la medida y de seda era el cielo de la ropa interior

-¡Mai! -una chillona voz se escucho por detrás de la pelirroja, luego Natsuki sintió un segundo abrazo con aumento de peso y lo siguiente son tres chicas con sus trajes de gala empolvados en el piso

-joder Mikoto -gruño la ojiverde -la teniente Yukariko nos dará un sermón eterno por esto

-nada que una toalla húmeda no pueda quitar -se levanto Mai y al segundo siguiente Mikoto restregaba su cara en los gigantescos pechos de la pelirroja quien aún con todo el ejercicio que hacían tenía una delantera de 10

-tenia muchas muchas ganas de volver a verte -se apretó con mas fuerza tanto que algo le trono a la ojilila quien hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor

-Mikoto ya hablamos sobre no apretar a la gente -un día de estos le tronaría una costilla

-es que te extrañe mucho -con sus ojos dorados miró a la peliazul quien se estaba sacudiendo el saco de todo el polvo que podía ver -¿recibiste mi regalo? -pregunto aflojando su agarre

-si, gracias por la canasta de comida pero no entendí para que los gatitos de oro -Mikoto era hija de nobles venidos a menos, un solo error en la corte de la Reina Mashiro y podían hundir a tu familia. Los Minagi terminaron expulsados de las reuniones nobles y por ende sus hijos excluidos de las mejores escuelas, no tuvieron otra que mandarlos a la academia militar con la esperanza de que uno de ellos consiguiera grandes victorias y restituyeran el honor de su familia.

-es una tradición regalar oro a la gente que aprecias con el escudo de tu familia -los Minagi eran conocidos por amar a los gatos a tal punto de que aparecen en su escudo de armas

-este es el 4 gatito de oro que tengo que esconder en el bosque de la colina -suspiro le había pedido de no le diera algo por lo que podría tener problemas, aunque las chicas le aseguraron que nadie de aquí mataría por un pedazo de oro su crianza en las calles le hace sentirse inquieta si no entierra las pertenencias de valor… y recordando sobre pertenencias -Mai pudiste…

-volví a pasar por el lugar que me indicaste -logo separase del agarre mortal -pero ningún hombre de cabellera castaña que respondiera por el nombre de Raspail se presentó, aun así creo que encontré tus cosas enterradas y las traigo todas en una maleta

-… ¿nunca apareció? -bajo los ojos tenia la esperanza de que si mandaba a Mai a su escondite Raspail daría signos de vida

-quizá se mudo de ciudad, ya tiene la mayoría de edad ¿no? -En el Reino Windbloom a los 15 eres legalmente un adulto

-seguramente… -no quería pensar en otra opción, los huérfanos morían fácilmente y nadie se tomaba el tiempo de llevar un registro con nombre pues, nunca había alguien que reclamara sus tristes cuerpos, aun así conservaba la esperanza de que el estuviera por ahí en algún lugar del reino

-ara ara ¿por que esa cara tan larga? -con la melodiosa voz Natsuki salió de sus cavilaciones

-¡Shizuru! - sonrió

-agggg la sonrisa de Natsuki -Mai se cubrió los ojos

-hoy va llover -aseguró Mikoto al cubrirse también los ojos

-cállense -subió los brazos y la ojirubi instintivamente se acerco para darle un abrazo -me alegra que llegaras -dijo en un susurro

\- a mi también me alegra -tener que dejar sola a su novia en las épocas festivas siempre le ponía de malas, no podía disfrutar nada pues estaba pensando lo sola que estaría -¿recibiste mis regalos?

-todos y cada uno de ellos -se alejo un poco mostrando un ligero sonrojo que hizo de Shizuru una gelatina su corazón- sigo sin entender las serpientes de oro pero los dulces estaban deliciosos

-es una tradición -repitieron en conjunto Mikoto, Shizuru y ahora Haruka

-¿jabalís? - los regalos de sus amigos siempre llevan una variedad de animales dorados a tal grado que podría armar una tienda entre gatos, serpientes, jabalís, mariposas, sapos y arañas

-son los animales de la noble casa de los Armitage -coloco su mano derecha en el corazón -grandes militares y cazadores por excelencia

-… claro…- otra hija de nobles venidos a menos pero por la mala administración de su abuelo y su padre, "la bruja de acero" como le llama cariñosamente Natsuki, es tan estricta y recta que pareciera que llego a esta academia ya siendo comandante

-¿recibiste nuestros regalos Natsuki? -una joven delgada de cabello cobre con lentes se acerco por detrás de Haruka

-si, muchas gracias por la fina porcelana y las mariposas doradas Yukino -dio una ligera reverencia

-Natsuki recibió más regalos que cualquiera de nosotros -hace notar Mikoto viendo a su medio hermano llegar -¿tu también le regalaste algo a Natsuki? -le pregunto al hombre alto de ojos dorados quien con una suave sonrisa le devolvió la mirada

-claro, la familia Kanzaki no podía quedar fuera -regalarle a la ojiverde en las fiestas decembrinas se ha vuelto una pequeña costumbre entre los cadetes que se han dado el tiempo de conocerla en estos 5 años, cuando estos nobles se enteraron que a ella no darían ni un mendrugo de pan no pudieron evitar darle más de lo que le darían hasta a sus hermanos

-¡Atención! -Se escucho desde un palco colocado al centro del patio de armas

Las chicas se tuvieron que disgregar y colocar en sus lugares para escuchar el discurso de bienvenida tan aburrido como siempre lo ha sido, aunque lo odie Natsuki puede recitarlo casi de memoria el mismo y pesado monologo del "héroe para el reino". Cuando el Viejo director por fin los dejo romper filas se fue con Mai hacia el edificio de los profesores por sus nuevos horarios.

En una pequeña ventanilla, una vieja con cara de pocos amigos, el terror de los novatos, la temible Wilhelmina Bertha Packard con sus cansados ojos y voz ronca pregunta el nombre, teniente y año de cada cadete que se presenta enfrente de ella

-nombre...-dijo con su cansada voz

-Natsuki Kruger, Teniente Yukariko, cuarto 205, año 5 -hablo sin pausa y aguantando la respiración, uno de los detalles de la anciana es que le apestaba la boca como cloaca donde murieron 40 ratas por envenenamiento

-el que sigue -le entregó una hojita rosa sellada

-Mai Tokiha, Teniente Yukariko, cuarto 205, año 5 -la ojilila aplico la misma técnica para no respirar

-… el que sigue…

Con sus horarios en mano se van caminando lento hacia su cuarto, no tienen prisa pues hoy es su último día libre del resto de las vacaciones invernales, mañana ya seria un nuevo día para enterrar la cara en lodo y nieve

-mierda -gruño por lo bajo golpeando con la palma de su mano la frente

-¿que tiene de malo? -no le había puesto mucha atención a la hoja que lleva en la mano

-otra vez la clase de Arquitectura Militar ¿cuantas veces tenemos que ver la misma mierda? -era el segundo año que la iban a tener -y Matematices Básicas

-de esa si llevamos bastante tiempo -ella tampoco era fan de las matemáticas -no se porque le llaman básicas… tenemos 5 años viendo matemáticas básicas… me hacen sentir como idiota -tan idiota que no han pasado de lo básico

-seguimos en matemáticas básicas pero en ciencias aplicadas a la guerra estamos armando láseres -le parecía absurdo

-querrás decir que tu estas montando láseres a todo vehículo que te dejan poner las manos -su compañera era un as en todo lo que tuviera motor o disparara balas

-bueno tendremos otro año de Mantenimiento, Planeación e Insumos Logísticos seguro que dejaras a todos por calle de nuevo -la materia teórica por excelencia de Mai, ella podría manejar a 100 batallones desde el comando central y lograr una perfecta sincronización

-¿que mas tenemos? -se pregunto leyendo a detalle la hoja rosa – Ingeniería Armamentística siempre terminas explotando cosas

-es el chiste de esa clase -Natsuki y explosivos siempre era una combinacional estridente

-este año podremos elegir optativas, te preguntaría cual te interesa pero estoy segura que…

-¡conducción defensiva! -alzo las manos -poder aprender a usar todos los transportes terrestres del reino mientras la terrible Wilhelmina Bertha Packard te lanza de cañonazos no tiene precio

-jajajajaja seguro que no -la ojilila prefería otra clase de optativas que te dieran experiencia en liderazgo como una extensión de la clase de logística

Con pocas distracciones llegaron al galeron de los dormitorios femeniles subieron las estrechas y humedas escaleras llegaron a su cuarto y lo primero que hace Mai es hurgar entre una de sus 4 maletas que ha vuelto a traer llenas como cada año.

-creo que esta era la roja -saca una caja de herramientas de acero, por el tiempo que estuvo enterrada el acabado de pintura se ha ido botando dando paso a una capa de oxido

-si es la mira -al tenerla en las manos cierra los ojos tratando de recordar cuanto pesaba la ultima vez que la cargo -creo que nadie la agarro desde que la deje – por el peso y la manera de que esta puesto sus seguros

-eso mismo parecía -comienza a desempacar su nueva ropa- tuve que escarbar mas de lo que me habías dicho

-… Raspail… -su cara de preocupación no pasa de ser percibida por la pelirroja quien al paso de los años pudo escuchar las pocas buenas memorias que conserva de su niñez Natsuki, en la mayoría estaba ese chico

-mi padre me dijo que muchos huérfanos se enlistan en el campamento militar, es una manera rápida de obtener trabajo -todo aquel que quiera ser militar pero no cuente con los medios económicos para entrar a la academia va a parar al campamento un lugar a mitad de un bosque donde se entrenan a las fuerzas básicas del Reino, quien entra a esa escuela no podrá aspirar a llegar mas arriba de teniente aun cuando tenga todos los dotes para serlo.

-es una manera rápida de morir -se fue hacia su cama tirándose en ella

-si es tan listo como cuentas puede que ya hasta sea sargento y te lo encuentres cuando nos graduemos

-eso espero -no saber que paso de su hermano le comía los sesos en las noches

-ya lo veras con su bonito traje de gala en las marchas del cumpleaños de la reina

-si… ya nos veremos… - cerro los ojos aun abrazando la pesada caja de herramientas, dejando que sus pensamientos vagaran hasta el diga siguiente.

.

.

.

Las chicas van llegando al Galerón principal, Natsuki gusta de mirar hacia arriba para admirar la Escalera Monumental, una escalera en caracol que conecta los 5 pisos del edificio donde la mayoría de las clases teóricas se imparten, más algunas prácticas que se puedan tomar bajo techo. Esta escalera a parte de ser gigantesca esta cubierta por finas esculturas de Mármol las cuales van relatando la conquista de los 4 feudos bajo los cuales Brumir Blan tomó sus tierras y llamo sus nuevos dominios el Reino de Windbloom, la historia cuenta que fue desde ese castillo donde lucubro su ultimo ataque que lo llevo a la gloria.

-para mi es solo una tonta historia -miro más de cerca las figuras en eterna agonía siendo pisoteadas por la caballería de Brumir -¿se supone que me sienta alagada de pisar la escalera por la que su tátara nieto camino? -todos los detalles ostentosos del castillo fueron colocados en memoria de Brumir un siglo después

-es para que te conectes con tu historia -Mai suspira, siempre que usan las escaleras principales tiene a Natsuki quejándose por algo

-si… siento que el tipo con el culo partido del piso 3 podría ser mi tatara tatara tatara abuelo -ella compartía con Brumir Blan lo que el viento comparte con las hormigas

-podrías al menos compararte con algún caballero -a ella le gustaba pensar que uno de los caballeros que tiene incrustadas amatistas en los ojos es su ancestro "el Magnifico Aventurero"uno de los generales de Brumir que gracias a el se consiguió el segundo feudo

-Los Viola llevamos sangre del tercer comandante, el hombre con cara de enojado que ostenta la cabeza de alguien en su lanza del piso 4 y quien lleva rubíes en sus ojos -Shizuru era la hija bastarda del heredero a la casa de los Viola, al morir el y ser sus padres muy viejos para tener otro hijo acogieron a Shizuru para que fuera la siguiente en su linea sucesoria, la peliocre no fue la mas feliz al ser llevada al palacio de sus abuelos, ni lo fue con todas las miradas que siempre se han puesto sobre ella pero no hay duda alguna que lleva la sangre del general mas sangriento de Brumir, el general que de tanto matar sus ojos se volvieron rojos.

-Eso no me sorprende -Natsuki le da un pequeño saludo a la ojirubi que ha llegado por la parte de atrás y las acompaña en esta procesión de escalinatas

-también creo que Natsuki tiene parecido con uno de los caballeros de Brumir -se toco la barbilla haciendo que piensa un poco

-jajajaja ¿a cual? -se cruzo de brazos

-el inquisidor – las dos mas jóvenes se detuvieron y miraron a la peliocre incrédulas -un día suban al quinto piso y miren hacia la cima, donde el Rey se encuentra, fungiendo de su sombra esta el inquisidor quien es uno de los 8 caballeros que lleva gemas en los ojos, si tienen un buen ángulo podrán ver de que color son las gemas de sus ojos

-…. -Natsuki odia la incertidumbre, así que le dio sus pertenencias a Mai y se echo a correr hacia el último piso -incrédula de las palabras de su novia

-apúrate o no te van a dejar entrar -suspiro- es el primer día de clases Viola – volteó algo molesta -sabes que no podía quedarse con la duda

\- ara ara pero yo no hice nada malo -una risilla fue soltada por la joven -aparte no creo que tarde mucho

-nadie sabe de que color son los ojos del inquisidor -están en el tercer piso donde en el salón 355 tienen matemáticas básicas -todos hablaban del ultimo caballero en las noches de campamento, la misma Natsuki también escuchó los mitos pero conociéndola ahora no parara hasta verle los ojos a la mentada estatua y cuando la vean tocando el mármol del exterior, la vera un teniente y estará limpiando letrinas lo que le queda del año escolar

-yo si lo sé… pero hay mas de una manera de ver esas gemas-después de esa pequeña aseveración Shizuru se doblo a la izquierda y se perdió entre el mar de cadetes, la pelirroja se quedo un momento mirándole, luego a las figuras por fuera de las escaleras y al final sin mas se apresuro a su clase.

Haciendo uso de sus abdominales de acero la peliazul trata de mantenerse en un 180º perfecto con las manos haciendo una visera, un tercio de su cuerpo por fuera de la escalera, pero por mas que le mira al inquisidor este no parece siquiera tener ojos con esa capucha cubriéndole el rostro

-¡Cadete Kruger!

-me lleva! -se espanto y perdió el equilibro pero unas firmes manos le toman de los tobillos y jalan hacia dentro de la escalinata dejando caer su delgado cuerpo en el mármol sonando como un bulto

-¿que cree que hace? - una rubia mujer exaltada le mira con reproche

-Teniente Yukariko… yo… el Inquisidor… -señala hacia el techo y se levanta de un salto

-¡verdes! -alzo la mano al cielo -son esmeraldas -el pesado libro que lleva en la mano golpea la cabeza de la joven hundiendo la entre los hombros -si pasaras menos tiempo oyendo rumores y leyeras mas sabrías cada color de los caballeros, su historia y la razón por la que fueron colocados en cada posición

-yo… -se paso una mano por la cabeza, los golpes de la Teniente siempre le daban jaquecas

-si te vuelvo a ver durmiendo en Arquitectura Militar e intentando matarte en las escaleras por tu ignorancia… -infló sus mejillas sonrojadas por el enojo -baja a tu clase, no quiero verte otra vez en este día

-a la orden mi Teniente -uso su posición de firmes, acto seguido pego la carrera en retirada

.

.

.

El resto de las clases teóricas paso sin pena ni gloria, la peliazul se quebró la cabeza con los ejercicios matemáticos, para cuando el reloj monumental que carga al Rey Brumir en la cima del edificio resuena, las chicas salen del salón mas cansadas que de haber corrido un medio maratón

-esa maldita ecuación -gruño la ojiverde tronando sus hombros -no se en que coño me ayudara despejar variables mientras cientos de balas silban arriba de mi cabeza

-estudiamos para nunca estar en esa situación -Takeda llega del lado izquierdo -lo sabrías si no te quedaras dormida en la mitad de las clases teóricas

-se me da mejor las prácticas -mucho mejor, si su promedio estaba "por arriba del mínimo" es por como brillaba en las asignaturas que requerían esfuerzo físico y agilidad mental

-¿aún tienes problemas con las palabras largas o los números con decimales? -pregunta el moreno con su serio tono

-… no… -mentira descarada pero ya habían pasado los años en los que ambos se guardaban en una zona segura de la biblioteca para que le siguiera enseñando lo básico de la escritura, lectura de comprensión y matemáticas, a este punto de sus vidas ya no era posible

-entiendo… -suspiro -no te duermas en la clase de Arquitectura, escuche que Tomoe pago para que alguien te lance dardos mientras duermes

-lo tendré en mente -bajo los ojos mientras el pelinegro adelanto su paso alejándose de las jóvenes, caminando en soledad

-¿que le pasa? -pregunto Mai -se ve sombrío… más de lo acostumbrado -en el primer año Takeda parecía un chico que se esforzaba mucho por ser aceptado, brillar por sus habilidades físicas nada despreciables y en general hacerse de una reputación de la cual servirse en la milicia pero con forme pasaron los años…

-el viejo bagre -siseó la ojiverde entrecerrando los ojos -no se que es lo que le hace cada que el regresa a su casa en vacaciones -pero esta segura que rompe parte del espíritu del moreno poco a poco, del amable y torpe social que conoció apenas y queda la sombra, este joven lúgubre hace que los sentidos de Natsuki se encrespen

-es su padre adoptivo… no hay mucho que puedas hacer -para lo que sabia el hombre podría meterle un tubo por el culo mientras los policías observan y nadie lo detendría

-¿acaso somos cosas? -que tenían los huérfanos que los volvían animales o cosas -yo un perro el una marioneta… -respiró, si comenzaba a pensar en eso de nuevo terminaría golpeando a alguien

-muévete perro -un cadete mayor a ella le golpeo el hombro, la excusa perfecta…

-¡ven y dímelo en la cara! -aun cuando están todavía en los pasillos centrales del edificio y son bastante amplios algunos idiotas se las arreglan para tropezar con los que van caminando

-… solo tenemos 15 minutos Natsuki -Mai se trono los nudillos, perdió la cuenta de cuantas peleas se ha metido por culpa de su amiga a tal grado que ya se le hace raro pasar un mes sin ninguna

-¿me hablas a mi? -se giro el gigantesco chico de 1.95

-¿que otro pedazo de mierda se me embarro en el hombro?

-te vas a arrepentir de eso perra miserable

-jejejeje ya lo veremos

-haaaa los libros se quedan en la izquierda -dijo la ojilila rezando porque no se los volvieran a esconder mientras evitaba que 4 grandulones molieran a golpes a su compañera

En la academia militar no están prohibidas las peleas siempre y cuando no terminen en muerte o lesión permanente a un noble, lo que significaba que podrían matar a Mai o Natsuki y al día siguiente seguir tomando clases como si nada, detalle que a la ojiverde le resulta superfluo cuando esta enojada

La pelea comenzó rápido, con la peliazul lanzando una patada a la espinilla que tiro al primer grandulón, el segundo le tomo del brazo pero fue golpeado por la pelirroja a quien le patearon en las costillas, Natsuki ocupo el momento para hacer una llave que por poco le zafa el brazo al segundo pero el cuarto ya estaba golpeándole la espalda para tirarla

-ara ¿otra trifulca? -esos barbaros nunca estaban satisfechos

-me siento mal por la pobre alma que sea su victima -dice Yukino mirando con tristeza la escena pero pasando de largo, solo ve a dos chicos tirados y otros dos pateando a alguien

\- no le encuentro el chiste a patear a los caídos -dice Haruka con desdén – confórmate con una victoria y ya

-no todos los nobles tenemos el mismo sentido de pureza -Reito niega con la cabeza a pesar de que 3 de los 4 muchachos ya no eran técnicamente nobles de primera

-… no puedo dejarlo así -suspiro Haruka arremangándose la chaqueta camuflajeada de su uniforme diario -Yukino agarra mis cuadernos

-¿Haruka estas segura? -pregunto algo preocupada, el quejarse y realmente hacer algo al respecto eran dos cosas muy diferentes

-claro que estoy segura, quien sabe cuanto llevan pateando a esos idiotas -dijo caminando hacia los 4 tipos pues ahora los dos que se habían quedado en el piso han regresado para seguir la golpiza, cual fue el asombro de Haruka que lo único que atino a decir fue -¡Bubuzuke! -y salió en la carrera para darle un puñetazo al primero que tuvo a mano

-¿Haruka? -al voltear extrañada por escuchar en voz alta su apodo nota a la rubia limpiar el panorama, la ojirubi ve unos mechones azules en el piso y como fuego en sus pies corre a por las cabezas de quien se encuentre enfrente

-… parece que tendré que pedirte que cuides mis cuadernos también -Reito le entrega a Yukino sus pertenencias y el pelinegro apenas llega para auxiliar a las jóvenes ensangrentadas

No tardaron mucho en dejar pidiendo misericordia a "la bruja de acero" y "la serpiente roja" cadetes que ya se habían hecho fama por sus dotes en batalla pero Shizuru tenia hirviendo la sangre, su bota aplastando la garganta del mas grande de los brutos, podía sentir como se retorcía pidiendo aire pero no tenia pensado dejarle hasta que llegara a los bordes de la muerte y conociera la desesperación en carne propia

-¡Suficiente! -una autoritaria voz saco a todos de sus pensamientos

-Teniente Reira -Yukino se apresuro hacia la teniente a cargo de su clase una pelinegra de tez blanca y ojos azules -esto tiene una explicación

-tu podrías sacarte una explicación a todo cadete Chrysant, pero veo a dos jovencitas siendo atendidas por ti y el cadete Kanzaki mientras Viola y Armitage tienen las botas cubiertas de sangre con 4 cadetes en el suelo alrededor de ellas, esto no necesita explicaciones de porque no están ya en sus clases -la puntualidad era mas importante que cualquier pelea en los pasillos

-fue una emergencia -comenta el ojidorado terminando de asegurarse que Mai no tenia huesos rotos -creo que necesitan un doctor

-necesitan todos llegar a sus clases, tomen sus cosas y retírense -se acerco a las dos jóvenes que estaban recostadas en el suelo apenas y abriendo los ojos -la orden va para ustedes también cadetes

-a la… orden… -bufó la ojiverde entre dientes haciendo un esfuerzo de levantarse

-aun no reviso tu cuello Natsuki -dijo el pelinegro tomándole por la nuca

\- detente por un momento al menos una vez -Shizuru corrió hacia su novia para inspeccionar sus heridas -¿tienes algún zumbido? ¿Dolor penetrante? ¿Ganas de vomitar?

-tengo ganas de que este lunes de mierda termine -gruñó sintiendo su cabeza palpitar, tenía sangre… nada sorprendente después de las patadas que le dieron

-dolor Natsuki ¿qué te duele? -pregunto poniendo un tono mas serio en sus palabras

-nada en particular -con más fuerza de voluntad que salud hace un esfuerzo de levantarse -pero si tuviera que elegir diría que me cuesta respirar

-una costilla -atinó a decir Yukino al ver a Natsuki aun sosteniendo su costado derecho

-hmmmm que gusto de ustedes -suspiro la Teniente Reira acercándose a la joven y sacando una pequeña lámpara de su bolsillo la cual apuntó a las pupilas de la peliazul, luego palpó el lado derecho que sostenía recibiendo una mirada de dolor agudo, volteo hacia la joven pelirroja que con el mismo esfuerzo se levanto del suelo – tomen este reporte -guardó la lámpara y saco un pequeño bloc de notas donde anoto su nombre, rango y situación por la que dio permiso a los jóvenes para ir a la enfermería -para su próxima clase muéstrenlo al profesor en turno para no tener problemas -fue entregando uno a uno a los jóvenes un papel, a los grandulones que estaban inconscientes pego el papel con la sangre que les escurría de las narices

-¿puedo acompañarlas? -pregunta Shizuru a su teniente quien le niega con la cabeza -ya hiciste suficiente por ellas -miro a los jóvenes que apenas respiraban a ellos no tenia que revisarlos para notar sus contusiones y huesos rotos-ve a tu clase

-podemos con esto y más -dijo Natsuki apoyándose en la pared

-¿y los libros? -pregunto Mai en un chillido -si nos volvieron a perder los libros juro que… -señalo a su amiga

-yo los tengo -se apresuro a decir Reito ayudándole a apoyar bien los pies – en el receso te los llevaré a la enfermería

-gracias -dijo en un sonrojo pero no era fácil de notar entre la sangre y mugre en su cara

-todos a circular -ordenó la Teniente y los chicos del grado mayor no tuvieron mas que dar media vuelta y dejar a sus amigas ir solas a la enfermería

Rangeando y descansando de a ratitos las chicas bajaron las escaleras, caminaron hasta otro galerón y por fin llegaron a la enfermería donde una doctora estaba tranquilamente tomando su café al escuchar dos bultos caer desde su puerta

-cadetes si es solo el primer día de clases -dijo con un mueca de enojo

-odio los lunes -dice Natsuki apenas en un susurro, quizá ya había perdido mucha sangre

-intenten llegar a las camillas en lo que preparo la curación -dijo sin prestarles mucha atención

-a la orden… doctora Sagisawa

Con un poco de ayuda mutua las chicas se suben a las camillas colocadas en la enfermería, la doctora les ayuda a quitarse la parte superior de los uniformes y con él lo que resta de rompa ensangrentada, con su estetoscopio y experiencia va examinando cada parte de las chicas hasta llegar a su diagnóstico

-la buena noticia es que tienen unos huesos envidiables, no les han roto nada – dice con una sonrisa

-no me siento tan envidiable – la ojilila creía que su espalda se partiría en dos de tanto golpe

-les recetare unas pomadas para bajar la inflamación y quiero que vengan en una semana para asegurarme que las heridas en sus cabezas sanaron bien

-¿alguna pastilla? -pregunto Natsuki

-¡ja! ¿Por esos raspones? -señalo el muslo derecho de la ojiverde quien se había bajado los pantalones y mostraba la carne completamente cubierta de un tono morado y amarillento -la milicia tiene una fuerte política en relación a los narcóticos -con una guerra de tantos años el reino se ha dado cuenta que regalarle pastillas a su ejercito como si fueran chocolates solo provoca una avalancha de drogadictos que terminan muriendo o provocando problemas cuando los dejan libres -pidan en el comedor un té de jengibre y lleven sus termos para que también se los rellenen

-toda una industria en los fármacos y nos mandan a beber té -se enojaría más pero por hoy su furia ha sido controlada a base de tanto golpe

-en el campo de batalla… -se detuvo un momento para recordar sus años de servicio en el frente -verás que clases de heridas realmente merecen los narcóticos

.

.

.

Mitad del día y las jóvenes reclutas siguen en la enfermería reposando lo poco que les queda de tiempo, al no tener ningún daño cerebral o algún hueso roto tienen que retomar sus clases del segundo periodo lo cual las iba a dejar en una seria desventaja para las justas de esgrima y el medio maratón de atletismo. Natsuki esperaba que la última clase del día "Armas a Corta Distancia" tuvieran que armar y desarmar las armas de fuego y luego probar su puntería en los centros de tiro pero con la suerte que tenia… terminarían haciendo los ejercicios para esquivar y disparar en donde los tienen dando de maromas y tiros por todo el lugar

-¿se puede? -una melodiosa voz saco a la ojiverde de sus pensamientos

-¿asunto cadete? -pregunto la doctora quien estaba leyendo las noticias en su escritorio

-vine a entregarle sus pertenencias a la cadete Kruger

-y yo a la cadete Tokiha -una pequeña pelinegra sale por detrás de la ojirubi

-adelante -dijo regresando su atención al periódico

-wow las molieron a golpes -comenta Mikoto mirando a las chicas en las camillas

-no has visto a los que están del otro lado -comenta Shizuru quien apenas y les dio un vistazo a los 4 imbéciles, dos tenían collarín otro la pierna enyesada y el ultimo parecía una momia entre tanto vendaje

-esto te va a causar problemas -los ojos verdes miran con cierta preocupación a los rojizos

-¿te acuerdas del poema que te escribí? -pregunta en un susurro la peliocre acercándose por completo a la camilla de la ojiverde

-no… poemas ¿ustedes? –Mai contuvo una risilla pero al ver la molestia de sus amigas se da la vuelta disimulando que no les escucha y entreteniéndose con la platica que le ha comenzado Mikoto

-si se le ofende el amor va y se defiende -con el dorso de la mano acaricia la amoratada mejilla -y pone al mundo a sus pies…

-como la lava lo arrastra todo apaga por donde vino se fue -lentamente toma la mano de su novia que se ha posado en su maltratado muslo

-el amor corre en la sangre y te recorre… te abandona al dolor -aprieta ligeramente la mano que ha buscado la suya

-no deja rastro ni olor -los ojos rojos se fijan en los suyos, con su mirada transmitía la preocupación que le causaba cada que se peleaba con los nobles idiotas de los pasillos

-¿aún no encuentras el libro en donde viene? -pregunto con una sonrisilla algo rota

-tampoco es que me pase mucho tiempo por la biblioteca -bajo la mirada -pero ahora que me salté Arquitectura Militar seguro que me castigaran mi receso ahí por un buen rato

-¿te gustaría que te ayude? Soy bastante buena en esa asignatura -ella era malditamente buena en todas las asignaturas

-¿no tienes mas cosas que hacer? -pregunto con trémula voz

-nada que me sea mas importante -mil cosas tenia que atender pero por su novia, botaría todo a Haruka quien le pediría ayuda a Yukino y todos estarían felices con sus personas favoritas

-hggg vayan de una buena vez -de entre las cortinas que separan las camillas entra la doctora -si tiene suficiente fuerza para comerse a versos lo tienen para salir de esta habitación -el amor en trincheras le causaba nauseas a la doctora

-mañana cuando terminen las clases -comenta Shizuru tratando de controlar sus manos que están en los muslos de la peliazul

-me parece bien -aunque fueran ahora no lograrían estudiar gran cosa pues tendrían clases

-… mejor en tres días -Mai se mete en la conversación

-¿por que? -dijo inflando las mejillas

-tendremos que proteger la bandera mañana en la noche -le recuerda a su amiga peliazul quien golpea su frente con la palma de la mano

-si, mejor tres días -o todo saldría horriblemente mal, ya de por si saldría mal con el estado físico en el que se encuentra

-te estaré esperando -se acerco buscando un beso el cual le fue dado casi de inmediato

.

.

.

Con dificultades las chicas llegan a su ultima clase con la Teniente Yukariko quien da una mirada de desaprobación al notar lo golpeada que están, de todas maneras arregla los documentos que lleva en su brazo, se acomoda en el escritorio que esta enfrente de la clase, se aclara la voz y comienza.

-se acerca su turno de proteger la bandera -dice la teniente mirando a su grupo, algunos sonríen, otros se preocupan… Natsuki parece mejorar su técnica de dormir con los ojos abiertos - aprendamos de los errores ¿que fue lo que fallo la vez anterior?

-las trampas que colocamos en el principio fueron básicas -comenta una chica

-habrían sido efectivas si alguien no fuera con el chisme al enemigo -bufó Natsuki quien no estaba tan dormida

-eran tan obvias que las esquivaron sin problemas -le contradijo

-no las hubieran notado si no fueras a lamerle las botas a Tomoe -se levantó de su lugar observando a mas de la mitad de las mujeres en el salón -si por una vez en su vida no le tuvieran miedo, ganaríamos esto riéndonos -su grupo siempre pierde cuando se enfrentan al de la cabeza de alcachofa

-si quieres que funcione hazlo funcionar cadete Kruger -sentenció Yukariko muy consiente de que la ojiverde decía la verdad -cuando sean tenientes o capitanes no valdrá "tu me hiciste perder la contienda" serán los responsables de los escuadrones a su mando y ninguna excusa es buena para la mediocridad

-hmmm -volvió a tomar asiento cruzándose de brazo

-lo que resta de la clase pueden discutir su estrategia, cuando la tengan redactada, llévenla a mi escritorio en el piso de los maestros, para que sea autorizada y los insumos que pidan les sean entregados en la mañana antes del asedio – los jóvenes dieron un saludo y su Teniente salió del aula, al momento un sonido gutural de hastío salió por parte de la mayoría de los chicos.

-¿que caso tiene intentarlo?

-siempre vamos a perder

-solo los que tienen habilidades técnicas se divierten protegiendo la torre

-los demás nos toca recibir los golpes pero da igual nunca ganamos

-dejen de molestar, lo mismo pasa cuando vamos contra el otro grupo de Kanzaki Reito -quien solía extorsionar a los varones de este grupo

-no es verdad, el nunca interfiere en estos ejercicios -especialmente porque Shizuru se lo prohibía, ella quería que al menos su novia tuviera algunos puntos ganados cuando salieran de la academia

-yo propongo la misma estrategia de siempre …

-agggg -ante tal afirmación la ojiverde quiso golpear tan fuerte su cabeza en el pupitre para que pudiera quedar inconsciente y saltarse el asedio

-¿algún problema Kruger? -una de las chicas pregunta de manera venenosa

-todas ustedes me da asco

-no todos tenemos hermosas nobles cuidándonos las espaldas

-yo le dije sus verdades a la cabeza de alcachofa mucho antes de tener una relación -la hermosa noble llego exigiendo su atención mucho después

-mes con mes es la misma discusión

\- ya tengo redactada la estrategia -tenían como 100 copias de lo mismo

-¿a quién le toca llevarla?

-a mi -levanta la mano pesadamente la ojilila

-toma -le entregan las 4 cuartillas escritas a mano, al parecer nadie le importa que este molida a golpes y tenga que cruzar todo el castillo para entregar el documento

-iré de una vez -al levantarse todos los presentes también lo hicieron, preferían pasar el resto de la clase en el patio, no tenia caso intentar nada más.

-esto es tan molesto -agarrando sus vendajes que aun tenían un poco de sangre y se fue siguiendo a su amiga

-¿las vendas o el reporte? -pregunto de forma graciosa

-todo -gruñó enojada -aún con el pie roto seria capaz de darle dos o tres lecciones a la cabeza verde

-nadie te ayudará -hacer enojar a un grupo de nobles… no era la mejor manera de sobrellevar la academia, ni tu vida militar tomando en cuenta que existía la posibilidad de terminar bajo el mando de Tomoe cuando salieran

-eso es imposible -trono su cuello – Shizuru será nuestro General Brigadier

-jajajaja le tienes mucha fé a tu novia -llegar a ser General Brigadier y más conociendo su "situación particular" bastardo de noble subido a la cabeza de su familia, solo mantendría su estatus si se casaba con otro noble de buena cuna

-bueno… Coronel – los puestos de "General" eran reservados para la aristocracia del Reino aunque algunas veces los militares nobles y excepcionales en su desempeño en batalla también se ganaban ese título.

-pues espero que así sea -chicas como ella o Natsuki no les quedaba más que "caerle bien a alguien" para trabajar bajo su mando y con mucha suerte terminar de Mayor dando órdenes desde un campamento no muy ajetreado

Tardaron poco en llegar a las oficinas de los maestros, un piso completo de la torre del homenaje, la zona más importante del castillo, el lugar donde se encuentran todos los administrativos con sus oficinas, junto con el Gran Salón y la alcoba real. Su teniente ya se encontraba revisando los últimos exámenes que habían presentado sus alumnos, al ver a las chicas apenas Yukariko se quita sus lentes y voltea los exámenes para evitar que ellas los vean

-comenzaron muy temprano este año escolar -señalando los vendajes que llevan -¿al menos ganaron?

-¡si! -Natsuki cierra su puño mostrándolo como señal de victoria

-¡no! -contradice la ojilila mirándole de forma severa

-los de sexto con los que se llevan llegaron a auxiliarlos -suspiro con cierto alivio, sus conectes con los nobles les ayudaría a esas dos en el futuro

-pero nuestros contrincantes terminaron mucho peor que nosotros - no era la primera vez que cierta hija de la casa de los Viola dejaba medio muertos a otros cadetes por culpa de la mecha corta de su novia

-¿la misma de siempre? -pregunta extendiendo la mano y cortando el rollo de la pelea

-la de siempre -dice Mai entregando el documento

-esto es tan absurdo… -gruñó por lo bajo

-si está molesta haga algo cadete no se quede enfrente de mi escritorio bufando

-¿qué puedo hacer? Ya se tomo una decisión

-la decisión de su superior fue "entrega una estrategia para ganar" lo que hagan sus iguales no le debería limitar para cumplir con la orden que se le dio -las únicas odrenes que tenia que seguir eran de la rubia, no de sus compañeros

-… si ese es el caso… -tomó las hojas que se le habían entregado a la Teniente, luego una pluma que tenia en el escritorio y dejando las hojas en el piso comenzó a escribir por el anverso de éstas -aquí esta la nueva estrategia en la que había pensado

-interesante – en otro momento nunca aceptaría el documento de estrategias escrito a una sola tinta sin renglones derechos o con faltas de ortografía tan graves, pero viendo la situación, ella misma cambiara el documento antes de entregarlo a su superior.

-he pensado esa estrategia desde que nos masacraron en primer año -4 veces al año se practica "proteger/atacar la torre" 2 para cada acción y siempre contra diferentes grupos, a veces mayores a veces menores pero eso da cierta idea sobre como tratar con soldados con mayor o menor experiencia a uno.

-¿por qué la traes hasta ahora? -preguntó volviendo a ponerse los lentes para entender este alocado plan

-no lo se… quizá ya me canse de perder -su espalda trono aliviando cierta presión que tenia

-me alegra escucharlo- las chicas se sorprenden al notar un poco de alegra en la voz de su teniente

-en el campo de batalla el perder significa tu muerte y la de tus subordinados -si, en la guerra perder significaba morir -que bueno que te cansaste de eso estando en la academia -sin tener que ver las tripas de nadie desperdigadas en el campo por culpa de tu inexperiencia

Al siguiente día en la tarde, el grupo de Natsuki entra a la Torre de Honores, por la cima se encuentra su bandera colocada en un pequeño estandarte, a su lado la bandera del Reino que hondea gigantesca desde el poste principal. En la puerta se han apostado todo el material, armas y municiones que han pedido los jóvenes cadetes, desde cables hasta municiones de goma y gafas protectoras.

-pues comencemos...- los chicos van tomando las cajas llenas de suministros y las arrastran hacia dentro del lugar en tanto las chicas van colocando minas llenas de pintura según las especificaciones de un mapa el cual les diera Tomoe

-hey Takeda -susurra Natsuki tomando una caja y acercándose al moreno

-¿qué sucede?

-¿te interesa ganar este asalto? -pregunta como no queriendo la cosa

-¿como seria eso posible? -la estrategia estaba vendida, cuando alguno de ellos se salía de lo planeado, los de sexto les ponían una golpiza que quedaban tan mal como la peliazul el otro día, desde entonces nadie había tratado de ganarle a Tomoe

\- quizá porque he pedido algunos suministros extras con los que podría fabricar bombas de pintura que los del otro grupo no conocen y quien sabe… podríamos ganar sin tener que enfrentarles

-… -Takeda se detuvo en seco, su mirada tan perdida como lo había estado por años -… estoy dentro…

-es lo que quería escuchar -sonrió -te veo en el baño del tercer piso cuando termines tus tareas asignadas, ven solo

Solo Mai y Natsuki sabían exactamente cuantas cajas de suministros debían de llegarles y de que tipo. Las que ellas reconocieron que estaban extras al pedido original las fueron llevando hacia el baño del tercer piso y ahí las dejaron hasta que el sol comenzaba a esconderse.

-llegas temprano -Mai mira al joven moreno que ha entrado y cerrado detrás de él.

-no había mucho que hacer -cuando cumples la misma rutina tenia sus ventajas, todos sabían qué y cómo hacer que siempre les sobraba tiempo

-mira -Natsuki le ofrece una pequeña granada atada a un cartucho de pintura pero unida por cables

-esto es nuevo -la mira curioso

-es porque lo hice yo -alzo la mirada -abrí algunas de las bombas que nos dan y saque sus sensores de presión para ponérselos a estas preciososuras que hice -en Ciencias Aplicadas a la Guerra la joven era una bala

-nos asignaron a vigilar la bodega así que nadie esta al pendiente de nuestros movimientos -siempre las dejaban hasta abajo para que no causaran ningún problema

-en tanto tu estarás en la parte de enfrente y si alguien se acerca mientras cableamos los primeros tres pisos distráelos

-¿yo? -trago saliva – no soy bueno con las palabras -y la mitad del salón creía que era un raro, no le hablarían ni de coña

\- si Mai va sospecharan – o si Natsuki vagara por el lugar lo primero que harían es retenerla a ella en lugar del enemigo

-ok ok haré lo que pueda -ya se las ingeniaría

-cuando deje todo listo nos vemos en el 4 piso -sonrió - traje unas cuantas armas más, pero estas si están cargadas - las pistolas o rifles que se les entregan funcionan con balas de goma o de pintura , las dos duelen igual, pero las de pintura vuelven un martirio el lavar los uniformes los cuales siempre tiene que encargarse ell grupo perdedor

-eso hará enojar mucho a nuestros superiores -si lograban ganarles tendrían muchas playeras y chaquetas que fregar

-esa es la idea -volvió a reír – vete a distraer a la gente que en la noche tendremos una explosión de colores

-no te tardes mucho -no podría mantener a todos lejos de ella

-haré lo que pueda

La noche cubrió el cielo, solo el soplar del viento entre los rincones molestaba la apacible montaña o lo era hasta el primer boooom que se escucho seguido por otros 5 que asustó a todos los chicos alrededor de la torre

-¿que acaba de suceder? -pregunto Tomoe al borde de un colapso nervioso al ver sus ropas manchadas con un azul cobalto señal de que la "granada" le había matado y por lo tanto estaba fuera del asalto

-no lo sabemos, seguimos el plano de siempre pero alguien detonó este aparato -mostrando los restos de la bomba de Natsuki

-que alguien venga a ver que demonios es esta porquería y porque nos explotó en la cara

-no puede cadete Margarite, ya ha quedado fuera del asalto, retírese -ordenó el teniente que estaba detrás de todos asegurándose de que cumplieran las reglas

-arggggg -gruño con una profunda frustración -más les vale que ganen o perderemos nuestro puntaje perfecto de 2 años

Pero si los superiores estaban confundidos, los chicos dentro de la torre lo estaban el doble al no entender porque habían escuchado explosiones, muchos tomaron sus puestos un poco mas serios, las chicas que custodiaban la bandera estaban que se morían de los nervios, pensado que alguien por no decir "Natsuki" hizo una tontería y ahora quienes terminarían siendo semivioladas para conseguir de nuevo sus llaves serian ellas

-entran por la puerta trasera -gritó Takeda – todos a su posición y dos conmigo para defender el piso inferior

-vamos - Natsuki salió del baño junto Mai

Los tres fueron de a poco en las escaleras apenas iluminadas por pequeños focos titilantes y a cada ruido Natsuki disparaba a la penumbra, luego escuchaba una maldición señal de que dio en el clavo. Algunas veces los superiores llegaron a acercarse lo suficiente para tener una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo pero Mai o Takeda los tumbaban rápidamente.

-quédate quieto -gruñe el moreno dándole una patada en la cabeza y luego un balazo a quemarropa con las balas de pintura que si no eran mortales a esa distancia dolían como una de verdad

-¿es necesario la rudeza? -pregunta Mai mientras le quita los cartuchos de tina al cadete caído

-somos militares… no podemos evitar ser hirientes -las palabras tan calmas pero lúgubres hicieron a la ojilila tener un escalofrió

-si tú lo dices… -no era hora de discutir eso

Mientras mas bajaban por la escalera principal mas cadetes superiores encontraron pero ninguno logró darles un tiro que les pintara y al final con solo 2 bajas el grupo de Natsuki ganó el asalto, su bandera estaba intacta en tanto el grupo superior tiene 29 bajas de 29 cadetes, una victoria aplastante

-¿de quién fue la gran idea? -pregunto la Teniente Yukariko cuando se dió por terminado el ejercicio y se encontraba todo el grupo en el patio

-Takeda -gritaron algunos dándole palmadas -quien diría que el más callado es un estratega

-¿Nat? -pregunto Mai mirando a su amiga quien parecía no tener problemas con que Takeda se quedara con el reconocimiento

-con que el cadete Masashi -Yukariko también miro a Natsuki quien sigue con la mirada en el suelo -… pues bien hecho -suspiro resignada -han ganado su primer punto en el año

-¡Siiii! -gritaron con jubilo algunos

-nooooo -lloraron otras

-… -Takeda y Natsuki se miraron en un acuerdo silencioso del cual solo ellos saben y la noche termino para todos

.

.

.

La biblioteca del castillo es la planta baja del tercer galerón, sobre el cual se encuentran los dormitorios masculinos, en el Reino Windbloom esta es una de las 5 bibliotecas mas grandes que poseen, 4 hileras de libreros por 56 filas dando 224 estantes rellenos de libros y pergaminos. Con largas mesas del lado de los ventanales proporcionando una buena luz para leer la mayor parte del tiempo, aunque los chicos no suelen venir aquí pero los que se aventuran consiguen un sitio tranquilo, un remanso en el castillo

-con estos deberían de ser suficientes -Shizuru deja caer en la mesa 8 pesados y polvorientos libros -al menos para comenzar

-¿comenzar qué? -quizá para iniciar un pequeño castillo de libros no para aprender sobre los castillos

-lo básico de una fortificación, ¿es lo que veras en este año no? Construcciones aptas para proteger una posición estratégica que te de ventaja sobre el enemigo

-o castillos -como lo llamaba ella

-no solo los castillos sirven para proteger una posición Natsuki -ya veía venir las largas horas intentando meter años, materiales, nombres rimbombantes y detalles técnicos a esa cabeza dura que tanto amaba

-¿de que manera proteges una posición sin castillos? -tomo uno de los pesados libro para abrirlo y ver los dibujos

-cualquier emplazamiento fabricado o adaptado para ese propósito sirve

-… pero… este año veremos castillos…

-ara … -suspiró- si, verás castillos

-son aburridos -dejó caer su cabeza en dura madera haciendo un sonido hueco

-¿por qué crees eso? - tomo el siguiente libro buscando una pagina en particular

-son un montón de piedras puestas una sobre otras que te mantienen con frio todo el tiempo

-quizá si lo miraras desde otro punto de vista- de uno que no fuera el suyo -¿te acuerdas de la primera vez que te di un beso? -pregunto haciendo pequeños círculos en el hombro de la ojiverde

-… si… -dijo con un rubor subiendo por sus mejillas - ¿como podría olvidarlo?

 _Hace 3 años en un asalto por tomar la bandera, el grupo de Natsuki se enfrentó al de Shizuru, quienes tenían una defensa impecable, de los 29 cadetes apenas 10 lograron llegar al tercer piso, como era costumbre, la ojiverde fue la punta de lanza en los ataques pues tenia un ojo agudo para detectar las trampas y solía saltar mas rápido que otros cuando la situación lo ameritaba, teniendo eso en mente quien esperaba en el tercer piso era Shizuru_

 _-ara ara mira que me trajo el gato_

 _-ningún gato trajo nada -ella había llegado por merito propio_

 _-… en ese caso -puso su dedo índice por debajo del labio – el pequeño cachorro llego por si solo a mi guarida_

 _-… hmmm … -ignorando los comentarios procede a lanzar disparos que magistralmente Shizuru va evadiendo en tanto lanza los suyo llevando a la ojiverde hacia uno de los pasillos alternos alejándola de la escalera_

 _-será que me concedas este baile en privado -le fue aco_ _rralando hacia el final de pasillo- las habitaciones de aquí están casi todas abiertas por si querías entrar a alguna -su tono de voz era divertido y lascivo poniendo roja a Natsuki_

 _-si serás una pervertida -gruño enfundando su pistola de pintura, todavía le quedaba una bala pero esa la guardaría para su movimiento final - ¿de donde sacas tantas tonterías?_

 _-ara ara ¿a Natsuki no le gusta mi poesía? -guardo también su pistola_

 _-lo que dices no es poesía -en un movimiento ya estaba frente a frente de la ojirubi_

 _-depende de quien lo escucha -le guiño un ojo mientras esquiva un puñetazo_

 _-nada -una patada que es bloqueada -se lo dices a todas -Shizuru tenia todo un harem a su servicio y por lo que había escuchado "gustaba de recitar poesía" a todas_

 _-me rompe el corazón que creas que esto lo hago con todas -en una falsa consternación ataca provocando a Nat a retroceder -lo que le digo a Natsuki es solo para los oídos de Natsuki_

 _-claro… solo para mí -seguía sin creerle en tanto las rápidas patadas la iban llevando cada vez hacia el final de pasillo, sus movimientos realmente parecían una coreografía bien medida, sus maestros de combate estarían orgullosos de ellas_

 _-de verdad -se escucha la espalda de Natsuki golpear pesadamente la pared en tanto las manos de Shizuru le aprisionan -lo que siento es solo para ti -un rápido y fuerte beso se posiciona en los labios de la ojiverde quien al sentir la presión no puede sino tensar todo su cuerpo, desde los pies hasta las manos, manos que tenían una pistola sosteniendo y con el susto dispararon_

 _-… me … me… me besaste… -dice sorprendida_

 _-¡me disparaste! -dice muy enoja_ _da la ojirubi_ _sintiendo la humedad de la pintura_

 _-¿por que me besaste? -pregunto entrando en pánico_

 _-por que me gustas Natsuki -dio un giro de ojos -¿de que modo te tengo que decir que me gustas? ¿Con balazos? -señalo a la pintura azul cobalto que manchaba su chaqueta de camuflaje y también su mano_

 _-yo… -comenzó a temblar al punto que la pistola callo de sus manos, pequeñas lagrimas amenazaban con hacer lo mismo en tanto sus manos ahora desocupadas se fueron hacia su boca ahogando un grito_

 _-¿que sucede? -Shizuru paso del enojo al susto, jamás había visto a la peliazul tan consternada -¿que te sucede Natsuki?_

 _-… nada… -dijo en tanto se dejaba caer en el suelo y se abrazaba las piernas -solo necesito un momento_

 _-no puedo ayudar si no me dices que sucede -su voz cargaba muchos sentimientos, pero el mayor era miedo al no saber que sucedía, pero se quedo frente de la ojiverde con solo el sonido de las balas de fondo hasta que por fin después de mucho llorar en silencio Natsuki habló_

 _\- la primera vez que me… besaron… tenia 8 años…_

 _-ok… -no sabia como interpretar eso_

 _-era un viejo gordo que tenia muchos anillos en los dedos -cuando llego de niña al orfanato la monja que la recibió dijo "es muy bonita, pagaran bien por ella" después de eso estaba en un cuarto a media luz, un grillete en su cuello agarrada a una cama y encerrada con un gordo que apestaba a puros_

 _-… -ahora sabia, tenia que interpretarlo de la peor manera posible – el… ¿te tocó?_

 _-… si… todo me toco… -volvió a llorar, ese beso robado junto a los nervios alterados por los balazos y la pelea le habían removido heridas muy viejas que guardaba adentro de si, se había jurado no volver a dejar que alguien le tocara desprevenida pero Shizuru era tan insistente y realmente le gustaba pero cuando le tenia tan cerca no sabia que sentía y se le hacia un nudo el corazón_

 _-Natsuki… - se lanzo en un abrazo, intentando alejar a todos los malos recuerdos que tenía -no lo haré de nuevo, no te haré nada que no quieras de nuevo -ahora se siente como un tremendo cerdo al pensar en todas su incursiones hacia la intimidad con la ojiverde, las cuales eran evitadas a toda costa, ya todo tiene sentido_

-no fue la mejor manera -regresó su mirada a uno de los libros que había comenzado a ojear

-ese día yo salté todas tus barreras y entre a tu fuerte… con resultados mezclados -ella tenía pensado declararse a Natsuki en una de las habitaciones, no quedarse abrazadas mientras la ojiverde lloraba a mares

-no… entraste al fuerte en aquella ocasión -dijo con un sonrojo mas evidente -eso paso hace poco – recordando el bonito lugar que había preparado Shizuru en una escapada a la ciudad cercana al castillo donde le llevo para celebrar sus recién cumplidos 15 años y utilizar su mayoría de edad para salir del castillo, celebrar con velas, chocolates y una cama con seda … todo paso.

-bueno… digamos que tienes varios fuertes – tosió – y ese último fuerte fue muy muy difícil de conquistar -jamás creyó tardar ¡años! En llevar a alguien a su cama -pero ese es el punto ¿que razón tiene uno para tomar un fuerte? ¿Qué razón tiene el otro para custodiarlo?

-bueno… pueden ser muchas las razones

-y a cada razón necesitaras una herramienta, un muro o algo que te ayude en lo que te has propuesto

-si…

-a cada objetivo que te propones buscaras lograrlo y es ahí donde las fortificaciones entran en juego, para ayudarte a cumplir el objetivo de proteger algo importante para ti

-proteger algo de alguien… -eso tenia sentido

-cada parte del castillo sirve para proteger de alguna manera

-las murallas, el contorno… las torres son defensivas y ofensivas

-exacto –Dios, estaba funcionando

-la puerta deja entrar… pero si nadie pudiera entrar también seria problemático…

-pero la puerta tiene sus propios mecanismos de defensa -pensó un poco – ejemplo la de nuestra academia, has visto hacia el techo de la puerta

-si, tiene como agujeros, creí que se hicieron por el tiempo

-no, alguien puede estar arriba de la puerta, cuando el enemigo esta frente a ella le puedes lanzar rocas grandes, aceite hirviendo… no sé… en estos tiempos podrías tener a varios soldados disparándoles desde arriba o los costados, haciendo que cualquiera que lo intente muera

-pero aun así pueden entrar -con una suficiente cantidad de personas los castillos podían caer

-claro pero eso les costara mucho

-hombres y recursos…

-exacto

-pero ya no hacemos castillos ahora -tardaban años en construirse y no resistían las armas de la actualidad

-no, tenemos bases militares que son menos resistentes que un castillo pero obedece las mismas necesidades básicas

-creo que lo entiendo… cualquier lugar puede ser tu castillo siempre que lo prepares como tal

-¡bien contestado Natsuki! -dio un pequeño aplauso -por eso estudiamos la arquitectura, si entiendes como construyeron los antiguos entenderás como usarlo a tu favor en una batalla

-… sigue siendo aburrido

-¿aun cuando me tienes a mi de maestra? -pequeño mohín

-cuando estas aquí me dificultas concentrarme -su mirada se fue al pecho de la ojirubi quien se dio cuenta

-ara … quizá deba acercarme un poco mas para explicarte los detalles

-… no aquí… -se alejo un poco

-¿porque no? La bibliotecaria no nos vera… lo prometo -volvió a hacer pequeños círculos en el hombro de la joven -sé de un lugar que podemos usar sin que nos vean

-¿enserió? -encontrar lugares completamente solos eran casi imposibles

-yo me entero de todo en esta escuela -le costo un favor muy grande pero uno de los de último grado le contó su lugar secreto para los momentos íntimos en la biblioteca -solo toma los libros de aquí y sígueme

-… okey… -controlando sus nervios tomo los libros y se fue tras de la peliocre quien la llevo a uno de los pasillos de estantes del medio, dejaron los libros en el estante más desocupado y con cuidado movió viejo libro que estaba pegado a la pared liberando una trampilla que llevaba a un lugar obscuro

-otro pasadizo -dijo impresionada -con este son 5 los que encuentras Shizuru

-te dije que nada se me escapa -el quinto que compraba, no era tan buena como Natsuki para encontrar los pasadizos secretos de la academia, la ojiverde tenia un ojo para notar detalles que daba hasta envidia

-podemos solo abrazarnos si así lo quieres -había cumplido su promesa, jamás obligar a la ojiverde a nada que le pusiera incómoda aunque ella se muriera por tocar ese bien formado trasero de militar

-… veamos que tan bien huele el lugar -ella era muy de modos dependiendo de que tan bien oliera el lugar o que tan seguro fuera pero en general los pasadizos secretos en el castillo apestaban a humedad así que no le agradaban para estar mucho tiempo dentro

-me parece justo -que bueno que había limpiado antes de llevar a Natsuki, tomando la mano de su novia se fueron a meter por la pequeña abertura entre el estante y la pared que les llevo hacia atrás de un muro falso, en el una pequeña habitación extra apenas de 90cm de ancho y del largo del galerón

-debió ser usado para guardar armas y suministros por si tomaban el castillo lo pudieran retomar desde adentro -comenta Natsuki mirando una de las cajas polvorientas que aun quedan en el lugar

-es una posibilidad -la clase sobre arquitectura había terminado al entrar a ese lugar -este puede ser ahora nuestro escondite -aun tenia la mano de la otra joven

-… nuestro… ¡Nuestro! -volteo a mirarle aunque solo les acompañaba la penumbra

-baja el volumen -con suficiente ruido podrían darse cuenta del lugar

-esperarme un momento ahorita regreso -dijo apresurándose a la salida

-mooooo Natsuki -chillo inflando las mejillas -¿me vas a dejar sola en nuestro nido de amor? -y tanto que se gastò para comprarlo

-regreso tu solo espera -desapareció del lugar dejando frustrada a la ojirubir quien había dicho que no le haría nada que no quisiera pero tenia ganas de hacerle de todo

Al principio caminando porque nadie tiene permitido ir rápido en la biblioteca luego corriendo por los pasillos hasta llegar a los dormitorios, subir las escaleras tomar su vieja caja de herramientas, su lampara y la de Mai para luego regresar a correr hacia la biblioteca donde hizo maromas para que la vieja bibliotecaria no le viera entrar con su paquete, luego que los cadetes que se encontraban no notaran como se desvanecía entre una de las paredes

-¿tarde mucho? -pregunto pasando la caja primero

-una eternidad -suspiro sentada en una de las cajas que había limpiado y puesto unos suaves cobertores que trajo de su mansión para el único propósito de mantener cómoda a su novia en los tiempos libres que tenían

-esto era mio hace muchos años -le enseño mientras encendía una de las lamparas

-siempre supe que era muy extraño que fueras tan buena en mecánica militar siendo novata -las habilidades en la mecánica bajo presión, siendo la presión un millar de balas silbando a tu alrededor no era para todos pero la facilidad en estos entornos que poseía Natsuki era halagada y odiada en todos los grupos

-la robe antes de saber para que servia -quito parte del cobertor para colocarla en la caja -Mai me la trajo pero no he tenido el valor de abrirla -confeso

-¿quieres que lo haga yo? -pregunto tomando la mano de la ojiverde que había comenzado a temblar

-… si… -susurro

-a la orden -dijo mientras con una delicadeza infinita va botando los seguros de los lados, le cuesta trabajo por el oxido pero logra su cometido sin romper la maltrecha lamina de metal

-esta como la deje -una extraña sonrisa agridulce se muestra al escuchar el chirrido del metal moviendose-… nadie encontró nuestro escondite en todos estos años -eso incluía a su hermano de aventuras

-¿que tanto guardas ahí? -pregunto tratando de aligerar el ambiente

-para empezar mis 8 relojes – tenia amarrados con una agujeta 8 finos relojes de todos tipos para hombres y mujeres

-ara ara eso se ve costoso -dijo señalando a uno en especial que era de oro

-creo que este se lo robe a un ladrón -comento tomando el objeto circular con cadenita, un reloj de bolsillo con finas grecas grabadas a mano e incrustaciones de esmeralda -lo guarde porque me gusto como brillaba

-es hermoso -apretó el botón que libera la tapa y leyó el reverso de esta- "a mi amada, otra noche conitgo G"

-nunca supe quien era G pero daba regalos muy caros a su novia

-o amantes -dijo poniendo mas atención al objeto -creo que tienes un reloj de regalo para una cortesana que le hacia ciertos favores al primo mayor de reina Mashiro

-vaya -y ella que solo creía que era bonito -sera mejor que no lo use

-si, sera lo mejor – donde alguien reconociera el reloj terminarían encarcelando a la ojiverde pero de entre todos los que seguían atados vio un reloj de pulsera de plata bruñida, discreto y elegante -en cambio este se te vería muy bien

-¿tu lo crees? -lo saco del monton y se lo coloco en la zurda -¿que tal se me ve?

-perfecto -sonrió a lo que recibió un sonrojo

\- mira esto -tratando de evadir sus sentimientos otra vez Natsuki va vaciando la caja enfrente de su novia, pequeñas latas de cerveza, anillos, engranes que venían con la caja de herramientas y dos monedas del Principado de Artai

-dame eso -dijo en un grito ahogado

-¿por que? -pregunto extrañada eran tan extrañas, incluso había personas que morían sin nuca tener una de estas monedas

-si te ven con eso te pueden acusar de alta traición y matarte -dijo tomando las monedas, de niña vio como la Reina mando matar a un noble solo por pronunciar correctamente "Artai" llevar una moneda seria doblemente peor -las echare al baño cuando salgamos de aquí y nunca le digas a nadie que alguna vez tuviste una moneda del reino con que le llevamos 100 años en guerra

-esta bien esta bien -alzo las manos donde llevaba otro objeto que salto a la vista de su novia

-¿un soldadito de plomo? -dijo mirándole -no creí que te gustaran esa clase de juguetes

-es el único juguete que tengo – le miro con cariño el muñeco vestido con el mimos uniforme de gala que ella usaba y en posición de firmes -me lo regalo Raspail cuando nos conocimos

-¿era de el? -tomo la figurilla en las manos, nota algunas partes desgastadas por los años pero aun se conservan algunos detalles como por ejemplo los dos puntos verdes que tenia por ojos, detalle que le hizo sonreír, eso tenia que ser una jugada del destino que le avisaba a una pequeña Natsuki cual seria su suerte en la vida

-me lo dio un día que me encontró llorando en un rincón del orfanatorio -uno de esos recuerdos agridulces -dijo que me lo regalaría si dejaba de llorar, así lo hice y después de eso lo estuve siguiendo por todos lados jajajaja -Shizuru le regreso su preciado tesoro -desde entonces lo seguí siempre…

-seguro que el esta bien -comenta acercándose a darle un abrazo el cual fue bien recibido con un beso

El beso fue escalando de nivel mientras Natsuki subía hacia la colcha y tomaba a la ojirubi de la cadera acercándose a ella tanto como podía hasta que el calor que producían era demasiado para mantener sus uniformes en su lugar.

Con cuidado la caja de herramientas con sus tesoros es puesta a un lado y el espacio se libera para ellas, las chaquetas salen primero, luego los pantalones y hasta las playeras dejando a las dos en ropa interior

-este conjunto es nuevo -hace notar Shizuro tocando el fino brocado y la seda azul del sostén, todo fabricado a mano por expertas costureras

-Mai me trajo ropa nueva -y este conjunto fue su favorito -se siente como si no llevara nada abajo del uniforme

-ara... -el comentario tan casual provoca un ligero hilo de sangre por parte de la ojirubi pues la imagen de su novia corriendo por el patio de armas sin ropa interior le ha pegado justo en sus "gustos culposos" -no se si estar celosa o darle las gracias al cadete Tokiha -tener la idea de que otra mujer a parte de ella tenia en mente el cuerpo de Natsuki en ropa interior para escogerle bonitos conjuntos le producía emociones encontradas

-me los regala, yo creo que valdría darle las gracias -hace notar quitándose su fino sostén con mucho cuidado, colocandolo en la parte superior de la colcha dejando al descubierto sus pechos pequeños pero firmes

-nunca acepta mi dinero para que te compre mas ropa -comenta con cierto enojo quitándose su propia ropa interior y bajando a reclamar los labios de la ojiverde

-ni lo hará, le pedí que nunca tome un centavo tuyo – habla entre dientes al sentir las rápidas manos de Shizuru por sus nalgas

-siempre tan terca -bajo sus besos hacia el cuello -si pudiera regalarte el reino entero con un listón seguro que lo rechazarías

-¿para que quiero yo un Reino? -pregunto con cierta burla

-para que dejaras de quejarte -le miro a los ojos desde la posicion donde se encontraba, con las manos masajeaba sus senos -parar todas las injusticias que te hacen rabiar

-… ¿crees que puedan ser detenidas? -por un momento sus pensamientos se fueron al mundo del "quizás" del que era tan afecta a hablar la ojirubi

-si yo tuviera el poder -mordió la suave piel – si yo hubiera nacido con otro apellido – su mano val muslo pero al ver como salta de dolor el toque se vuelve mas gentil

-si tuvieras el apellido Blan ni siquiera nos habitamos conocido – Shizuru jamas habría abandonado el Gran Palacio del Viento de haber nacido con la sangre real

-nos hubiéramos encontrado -aseguro con su voz tres tonos mas grave a causa de su excitación -habría cruzado otras dos guerras si eso me llevaba a ti

-no tienes que ser tan fatalista en tus sueños -para una mujer tan practica los "hubiera" "quizá" y "podría" eran palabras que no tenían sentido en sus oídos

\- tenerte a mi lado ya es un sueño para mi Natsuki -uno que sabia algún día terminaría de manera trágica el día que sus abuelos le llamaran a desposarse con el noble que habían elegido

-concentrate en lo que tenemos hoy, no en los sueños -la ojiverde le dio otro beso y con el toda conversación fue silenciada por pequeños sonidos guturales que salían de vez en cuando entre cada toque y cada beso .

Despues de unas horas Shizuru estaba acariciando la azulada melena en tanto la ojiverde se sentía cómoda y protegida en el regazo de la ojirubi hasta que sus labios se abrieron revelando sus profundos pensamientos

-no te parece gracioso

-¿que?

-mi único juguete es un soldadito de plomo… quizá para la Reina Mashiro y el Principe Nagi nosotros solo somos juguetes…

-quizá…

.

.

.

.

.

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:

Si que dimos un salto en el tiempo jajajaja pero han de disculpar, tengo que terminar esta épica historia en 5 capítulos.

Aquí he puesto muchos detalles que no pude desarrollar porque valían un capitulo entero cada uno, para comenzar Natsuki nunca recibe un permiso firmado por su tutor (Watanabe) para poder salir de la academia, ahora que ella tiene 15 años ya puede abandonarlo sin necesidad de pedir permiso pero de todos modos no lo hizo porque no quería incordiar a ninguno de sus amigos que le ofrecieron asilo en sus mansiones.

Segundo detalle, todos sus amigos vienen de familias acomodadas… porque esta en una academia para niños ricos jajajaja, aunque algunos son nobles que bajaron de categoría siguen poseyendo propiedades, tierras y mucho dinero, mandan a sus hijos para que logren posicionar el nombre de su familia y les permitan ir de nuevo a la corte de la reina Mashiro.

Wilhelmina Bertha Packard es uno de mis personajes favoritos, si no tienen idea de quien es búsquenla en google les dará algo de risa.

La Escalera Monumental si existe, es parte de un bonito castillo francés pero mi idea de escalera es como el hijo que tendrían la del Castillo de Blois y un obelisco egipcio con algo de los romanos

Sobre los 8 caballeros de Blumir pues también daba para todo un capitulo, dejemos que cada uno de los amigos de Nat representa a uno de los caballeros siendo la ojiverde El Inquisidor el mas temido de todos por su mano firme que no temblaba al señalar lo que estaba mal dentro del reino y hacérselo saber al Rey.

El poema de Shizuru "si se le ofrende el amor va y se defiende poniendo el mundo a sus pies" es de una canción de Miguel Bose porque obvio gaaaay se llama "Encanto" y en ella esta basada la visión del amor de Shizuru en este FF plus en el video aparece un castillo jajajaja

Con el asunto de Natsuki y su problema con que la gente la toque… bueno se podría haber desarrollado con el transcurso de los capítulos donde Mai, Mikoto y Shizuru fueran muy expresivas y la ojiverde evadiera todo contacto físico hasta que llegáramos a la revelación de que fue abusada de niña, luego Raspail le ayudo para que pasara de prostituta a ladrona y nadie le tuviera que tocar por dinero. La parte compleja iba a ser el mostrar que haría Shizuru después de enterarse del problema de su novia y como le ayudaría a superar ese trauma (cosa que no se como se hace pero habría leído libros para enterarme y redactarlo en la historia) así que aquí un trauma de toda la vida se cura en tres hojas jajajajaja se que es absurdo pero disculpen es el tiempo que me apresura.

Espero me dejen sus comentarios para que pueda superar los octavos en esta competencia de escritoras! Creo que esta historia tiene todo para ganar pero solo lo podre hacer si ustedes me ayudan jajajaja. Nos vemos.


	3. Solo Si

Antes de comenzar solo quiero pedir que por favor comenten, quiero saber si alguien de verdad esta leyendo todo lo que escribo plisssssss.

La Guerra de los 123 Años

Capitulo 3: Solo si…

.

.

.

.

El séptimo año de Natsuki en la Academia resulta ser uno de los mejores en su vida, entendiendo mejor las clases, teniendo grandes amistades quienes no pidiéndolo le respaldan y con el amor de una noble que le cobija cuando nadie mas puede. No se atrevería a pedir nada mas por temor de que su avaricia se llevara lo que con gran trabajo consiguió y piensa en ello mientras mira el cielo abierto desde el patio de armas donde ensayan por centésima vez la marcha de guerra para festejar los 11 años de la Reina Mashiro

-perfecto -Yukariko da un pequeño aplauso a su grupo -mantengan ese ritmo cuando estemos en el general y el Director seguro los elogiara frente a la mismísima Reina

-el sueño de mi vida… -susurra con sarcasmo la ojiverde

-¡Natsuki! -chista la ojilila

-tomen el resto del día para preparar sus maletas, salimos en la madrugada a la capital -miro a todos los jóvenes pero deteniéndose en las dos que seguirán hablando con las miradas, habilidad que ganaron después de 7 años de compartir habitación – procuren no causar problemas mientras están fuera de la academia, ya son adultos y se les castigara de tal manera

-¿oíste perro? -alguien escupió entre la multitud haciendo que algunos esbozaran una sonrisa mientras la ojiazul se mantuvo impávida

-… rompan filas… -suspiro Yukariko, aun con todo su trabajo nunca logro ni lograra que todo el grupo se lleve bien

-te escuche basura -va empujando a todos sus compañeros hasta llegar al tipo que le grito con quien se trenzan de los uniformes

-Natsuki -una gruesa voz le hace detenerse y mirar hacia arriba -… no le golpes la cara -Takeda no quiere que la dejen en la academia por dejar poco presentable a un noble

-oído – con singular alegría le da un rodillazo al joven quien queda bufando improperios a la chica que da media vuelta y se aleja

.

.

.

La capital se vive de distinta manera cuando llegas como cadete a cuando sobrevives de huérfano, las calles están limpias, los mendigos son retirados de la avenida principal para dar espacio a sillas enfundadas en tela blanca pulcritud por donde la gente se podrá sentar y admirar a los militares dar su desfile en honor a la Reina, entre estos miliares y por quinto año consecutivo Natsuki participara en el frente mostrando su traje de gala con todo y sombrero marica.

El desfile comienza en el arco de la puerta principal donde van los veteranos y los generales, le siguen los Jefes, pasan los Oficiales, luego los Cadetes y al final las Tropas, todos con sus zapatos lustrados, trajes planchados y medallas (si las tienen) relucientes cual faroles colgados en el pecho.

La mayoría de la gente a los lados de la avenida les aplaude al verlos pasar, Natsuki nota a los pequeños pobres desde lo lejos tratar de ver el desfile subidos en cajas, escondidos en los callejones, solo por ellos vale la pena usar el sobrero marica tan algo como le da su estatura.

Todo termina cuando llegan al Gran Palacio del Viento, lugar construido con el mayor lujo que nunca nadie podría disfrutar en la vida, tan grande como tres castillos de Blaunser pero por mucho mas lleno de dorado y ventanas, solo una vez se le permitió a los cadetes no nobles la entrada pero aquella vez fue como sumergirse en otro mundo lleno de dorado y terciopelo. Los jóvenes quedan de lado derecho del jardín donde se encuentran las gigantescas fuentes, todos derechos esperan que la Reina salga desde el balcón principal a dedicarles unas palabras.

-¡Bienvenidos! Héroes de la tierra que los vio nacer -desde esa altura y ataviada con tantas alhajas apenas y se nota a la joven de cabellera blanquecina que les habla -El Reino se regocija al saber que tiene a tan confiable armada cuidando su sueño, el sueño de conquistar al enemigo y librarnos de sus garras de una vez por todas…

-vamos de nuevo… -igual que en la escuela aquí es el mismo desgastado cuento que se repite una y otra vez, lo único que le agradaba de asolearse en el estúpido recital de la reina era cuando los llevaban a los patios de atrás del palacio

Largas mesas de finas maderas con una vajilla blanca y pulcra se posan entre los jardines de palacio, el banquete que ofrece la reina a sus tropas esta por comenzar, los cadetes son los penúltimos a quienes le sirven, seguidos por los soldados que por sorteo se les ha permitido asistir.

-eso si es un pavo -comenta Mai cuando los sirvientes de palacio dejan frente a ellas la enorme ave de corral azada

-¿cuantos pavos crees que hicieron? - pregunta Natsuki mientras se presura a ganar las patas del ave

-mas de 100 seguro -Res, Puerco, Pavo, Oso, Antílope, Codorniz y Conejo como el mas esquisto de los manejares se sirven dependiendo del grado militar que ostente la mesa, las cadetes tienen en la suya Pavo y Puerco, nada mal para ellas que apenas y ven sazonados sus alimentos en la academia

Cuando termina el desfile y la comida que ofrece la Reina ellas se van a buscar un lugar donde saciar su sed, los miliares nobles son invitados al salón de los espejos, el galeròn mas hermoso en todo el reino donde se les ofrecen manjares y vinos finos, bailan y hacen alianzas importantes pero para todos los demás una buena taberna es suficiente para pasar el día libre que les dan y ahí es donde acaba Natsuki, lejos del fastuoso palacio con sus paredes revestidas de oro y vidrios de colores.

-¿otra ronda? -pregunta un superior a las chicas quien esperando conseguir algo de diversión nocturna les ha estado pagando las cervezas

-no para mi -dice la ojiverde levantándose de su banco

-pero si apenas comenzamos -chilla Mai a sabiendas de que necesita a la ojiverde para salirse "sin pagar" esos tragos gratis

-regreso pronto solo voy por "ya sabes que"

-haaa ve ve ve y no tardes- mueve la mano en desdén -no quiero tener nada que ver con eso

-lo se jajajaja -la peliazul toma su gorrita marica la cierne bien a su cabeza y sale dela tumultuosa taberna

Al poco rato que la ojiverde se ha ido y Mai ya esta ebria brindando con los demás soldados alguien le toma por los hombros y la lleva hacia el baño, al notar el rumbo la ojilila aplica una contra llave poniendo en el piso a quien le ha agarrado

-todavía no estoy tan ebria como acabar follada en un baño de taberna -dice terminando su cerveza dispuesta a quebrar el envase en la cabeza de quien tenia en el piso

-pues yo no estaba pensando en eso te lo aseguro -la mirada rojiza que conecta con la lila hace que se detenga y le libere

-¡que haces aquí Vio… -una mano le detiene antes de terminar la frase

-solo vine por Natsuki – entran al baño -pero no la veo entre todos los soldados ebrios -y su novia era un ebrio que destacaba de la multitud

-porque no esta aquí – dice caminando hacia uno de los baños y orinando sin decoro enfrente de la peliocre quien incomoda mira hacia otro lado

-¿entonces donde esta? -tenia la duda sobre como eran las tabernas de los soldados y ve con desagrado que no son tan "interesantes" como alguna vez le comento la ojiverde

-hmmm no lo se bien, siempre se va y regresa aquí o en la madrugada a nuestro camión -lugar donde deberán estar todos a las 6 de la mañana del siguiente día si no quieren tener problemas

-¿siempre se va? -su sentido se alerta y deja a un lado su incomodidad para mirar de frente a la pelirroja ebria que tiene problemas subiendo su pantalón

-si, no es gran cosa, ella te ama tu tranquila -la hebilla se había convertido en un objeto elusivo

-Tokiha ¿a donde va Natsuki todos los desfiles? -desde que esta cumplió 15 tenia la facilidad de ir a los desfiles en la capital pero es la primera vez que Shizuru tiene la oportunidad de salirse del salón de los espejos y buscarle

-hmmmm -seguro que su amiga no quiere que le diga a donde fue pero da igual, no podría dar una ubicación exacta

-¡Habla!

-se fue por prostitutas -Takeda entra, chocando los ojos con la ojirubi -siempre se va a buscar prostitutas -dio un gran trago a su cerveza

-Takeda -chillo la ojilila -se supone que es un secreto

-¿no tienen una gran relación? -pregunto mordaz -¿porque Natsuki necesita esconder eso de ella?

-… -sin cruzar palabras con el moreno la peliocre sale rápidamente del baño y de la taberna, consternada de escuchar esas palabras y perdida al no saber en donde andaba su novia -prostitutas…

-¿necesitas alguna en particular amiga? -una vieja recargada afuera de la taberna le sonríe con sus dientes medio podridos

-niñas -dice ocultando lo mejor que puede su cara

-busca debajo de los puentes de la zona oeste -la chica comienza a caminar hacia esa dirección -diles que te manda Evoni, te harán un descuento jajajajajajaja

Al tercer puente va encontrando niñas vestidas con andrajos y pintadas de manera vulgar quienes le invitan a pasar pero antes de que pueda preguntarles otro militar le toma por el cuello del uniforme y esta a dos segundos de molerle la nariz a puñetazos

-¿Natsuki? -reconocía la manera de tomar el cuello del uniforme en donde fuera

-¿Shizuru? -apenas y vio relucir los ojos y reconoció el aroma a frutas

-¿que haces aquí? -preguntan al unisono

-escuche que saliste por putas y me preocupe -también su orgullo se fue a menos pensando que su novia prefería los servicios de alguien mas capacitado

-la hermana mayor siempre viene a visitarnos el día del desfile y nos da regalos -sonríe una pequeña de no mas de 9 años

-nos da dinero para no trabajar por una semana o dos -sonríe otra agradecida de las vacaciones que les da

-ara… -ahora entiende porque siempre tenia que reñirle cada que decía "no tengo dinero para gastar en tonterías" cuando le pedía se comprara algo, todo el dinero que obtiene Natsuki se lo da a esas niñas año con año -quizá esto les de otra semana mas -entrega su reloj de bolsillo

-no es necesario que hagas eso -se apresura la ojiverde pero parece que Shizuru no le incomoda el regalar su reloj, los artes, tres anillos y todo el dinero que llevaba en efectivo

-dar nunca me causo problemas -de serlo así nunca habría tenido una novia que no fuera Noble

-ojala hubiera mas como tu -dijo en un susurro que causo la sonrisa de la ojirubi

-gracias hermana mayor -sonrie una de las niñas recibiendo dos anillos

-todo en partes iguales -pidió Natsuki con una mirada severa a lo que las niñas asintieron y prometieron que todo lo compartirían -bien entonces es tiempo de irnos

-¿a donde? -pregunta la peliocre

-al orfanato

-no tienes que ir -se apresuro a decir

-claro que tengo que ir -tantos años preguntándose como era que un lugar había traumado tanto a su novia, era su obligación acompañarle

Se fueron caminando lento, alejando con su mirada de pocos amigos a los "clientes" que andaban en busca de una linda niña en la noche, algunos soldados retirados no se espantaban por dos cadetes arrogantes pero después de una buena golpista cambiaban de idea, para cuando llegan a la puerta trasera por donde suelen entrar los niños les piden que se cuiden y dan media vuelta

-quiero ver la fachada principal -pide Shizuru tomando del brazo a la otra chica

-no es la mejor vista -comenta rascándose la nuca

-aun así quiero verla -pasaron en las rejas frontales, juegos de metal y piedra adornan el patio, un clásico edificio en grapa con pequeñas ventanas, toques en yeso de una era pasada y las rejas floreadas del frente da una primera vista acogedora, nadie que pase por ahí podría decir todos los horrores que se suceden dentro

-nunca jugué en esas resbaladillas o los pasamanos -comenta con una mirada que mas parece ir hacia el pasado que hacia los mismos juegos

-¿por que? -pregunta aun admirando el lugar

-nunca tuve suficiente dinero… -se suelta del brazo y camina en dirección a la taberna donde seguramente Mai estaría muy ebria y necesitaría su ayuda

-¿cobraban? -nunca se subió a un juego infantil donde cobraran

-todo se cobra en esta vida… -suspiro

-hay algo aquí que no pienso cobrarte -dijo con un toque pícaro -vamos a dar un paseo por la capital, podría ayudarte con tu ultimo examen de Arquitectura Militar

-prefiriera no hacerlo -se alejo un poco mas desconcertando a la otra

-¿Natsuki no esta de humor? -extraño en este punto de su relación donde habían superado toda la vergüenza

-...en 3 meses saldrás de la Academia -no pudo evitar sacar lo que ha rondando su cabeza el ultimo año

-que mejor razón para pasar todo el tiempo que podamos juntas -por ella se ataría a la ojiverde a una muñeca

-¿y luego? -se volteo bruscamente -¿me invitaras a tu boda? -la pregunta hizo que la ojirubi abriera el doble sus ojos – seguramente no porque mi apellido no vale para esas fiestas pero si tengo suerte me pondrías el uniforme de sirviente y andaría dando vueltas sirviendo tragos

-Natsuki… -sabia que ese día llegaría pero como la peliazul nunca demostró ningún problema con ese detalle pensó erróneamente que no le molestaba

-lo se… se que es estúpido para mi imaginar que lo nuestro duraría… -una risa triste y rota se posa en su cara, con la luz de luna se hace visible el dolor que guarda y el corazón de Shizuru se destruye y en arena se convierte -lo peor es que todos me lo advirtieron jajajaja ¿sabias que después de nuestro primer beso Haruka fue a buscarme para decirme que tu no me convenías?

\- es muy de ella -la rubia siempre con su sentido del honor y el deber inquebrantables

\- me explico que tu estabas comprometida con un imbécil que nunca había desde que tenias 7 años y que terminando tu educación regresarías a casarte con el -pequeñas lagrimas recorren su rostro -luego como seguí contigo llego Reito diciendo que era mala idea aferrarme a ti porque tu nunca te habías aferrado a nada por mas de 1 año

-eso también es verdad -los nobles comienzan su vida sexual desde muy jóvenes, Natsuki no fue su primer interés amoroso pero sin duda ha sido el mas fuerte que ha tendió

-y aun seguir ahí metida -dijo con cierto rencor para si misma – llego Mikoto diciendo "nuestras leyes aceptan las parejas del mismo sexo pero no entre nobles y plebeyos"… joder hasta Mai me dijo que era mala idea y ella es de la case de mujeres que leen novelas de amor y esas mierdas

-veo que todos te advirtieron de mi -lo bueno es que ellos eran sus amigos también pero hasta la pequeña Mikoto lo había visto venir, este desastre que se cierne sobre sus corazones

-pero no hice caso… porque te amo… -comenzó a llorar poniéndose en posición para correr pero los reflejos de Shizuru fueron mayores y le agarro en un abrazo por detrás

-yo también te amo Natsuki -susurro en su oreja provocando mas llanto

-mejor déjame ir Shizuru, tu tienes asuntos que cumplir… y yo también… -su vida estaba atada a la de Takeda le gustara a la ojirubi o no

-no pienso dejarte -con una determinación férrea las palabras golpean la cabeza de la ojiverde paralizando la -por favor solo escúchame…

El plan de Shizuru era sencillo pero llevaría su buen tiempo, primero tenia que casarse, no tenia opción sobre ese tema, luego pese a su desagrado al sexo opuesto tendría mínimo dos hijos pues era la razón del matrimonio, tener descendencia. Cuando los niños crecieran y estuvieran fuera del peligro de muerte, cerca de sus tres años ella seria libre, ya no seria necesaria para sus abuelos y podría regresar al frente de batalla. Hacerse de un lugar en la milicia con su sagacidad y manejo de personas seguro no tardaría mas de 3 años en alcázar un mando alto con el poder suficiente para llamar a la ojiverde a su lado y quitarla de las garras del moreno quien por mucho que tuviera el reconocimiento del apellido no era de sangre noble y nunca tendría mas poder que ella asegurándose que no volvería a tener a su novia.

-así que me pides que te deje a tus anchas por 6 años o mas en lo que me quedo aquí esperándote?

-pues… no estaré a mis anchas… -sortear los dramas de la corte era mas estresante que las balas y luego jugar en la intriga militar/politica para hacerse de un puesto. La verdad es que estaría bastante ocupada esos 6 años

-… -no contesto pero tampoco daba señales de querer alejarse del abrazo que aun le tomaba firmemente desde la espalda

-cuando la intimidad sea un problema… se que en las barracas los sentimientos salen a flor de piel… si necesitas cierto apoyo se que Mai y tu llevan una buena relación -estas palabras le costaron casi como si sus riñones fueran apuñalados por 100 agujas

-¿estas dejando que tenga sexo con Mai? -fue tanta la sorpresa que no pudo seguir callada

-si no puedes contener tus impulsos -no le agradaba la idea pero prefería mil veces a la ojilila que al moreno cara de nada

-no pienso intimar con nadie que no seas tu -se dio media vuelta para mirar a los ojos a la mujer mas alta que ella – tu sabes… mi historia -la ojirubi era la única persona a la que permitirá que le tocara de ese modo, posiblemente si nunca volviera a verle terminaría tan casta como una monja

-solo quería darte igualdad de condiciones -ella estaría con un hombre, no tenia manera sencilla o poco dràstrica de zafarse a eso en tanto su Natsuki tendría que sortear los peligros de las trincheras con bombas, balas, tanques y minas- solo querido que te manteas segura -algo en lo que Mai ayudaría a que la irreverente mujer sobreviviera en el caos de la guerra

-haré mi mejor esfuerzo por mantenerme viva los 6 años -seco sus lagrimas con el dorso de su uniforme -pero no te garantizo que llegue completa -la ojiverde tenia la maña de salir primera hacia la acción

-procura llegar con todas tus extremidades -saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo y termino de secar los rastros de las lagrimas

Con el tema de su futuro depositado en los esfuerzos de una promesa por cumplir fueron a la taberna donde sacaron a rastras a Mai quien era cuidada para su sorpresa por Takeda quien les ayudo a llevar a la joven al camión y donde se quedaron a dormir.

.

.

.

.

.

Pasado un año mas Natsuki, Takeda y Mai salen de la academia con honores, Yukariko incluso les dedica sentidas palabras a sus alumnos estrella, los mejores cadetes de su grupo para sorpresa de muchos hablando de la ojiverde pero las esperanzas de sus profesores estaban depositadas en estos tres jóvenes quienes ahora salían a vivir la guerra en todo su "esplendor"…

-¡Mierda! ¿eso es una mano? -pregunta Mai pateando cierta pieza de carne y hueso llena de tierra

-haaaaaaaaaaaaaaag -se escucha un grito desgarrador de un soldado quien se revuelca en la trinchera

-creo que lo es -Takeda la toma examinando el objeto -aun esta tibia seguro fue de el -señalando al hombre que aun agoniza en el piso

-saca esa mierda de aquí -gruñe Natsuki terminando de recargar su rifle y volviendo a apuntar desde su posición

-como sea -el moreno lanza hacia los enemigos la carne tomando su rifle e imitado a la ojiverde

-ustedes tres -gruño una mujer acercándose hasta que una granada exploto y lanzo pedazos de tierra y esquirlas hacia la trinchera

-creo que la capitán quería decirnos algo -comenta la ojiverde volviendo a cargar su rifle con una rapidez admirable

-siguen acercándose a nuestra posición, esa granada golpeo muy cerca -3 metros mas y entraba a su trinchera dejándolos llenos de hoyos

-nadie va a tomar este triste y mugriento hoyo donde vivo -agarra dos de las granadas que lleva en su cinturón uniéndolas y en un rápido movimiento salio de la seguridad de su posición para lanzar los artefactos para luego tirarse de cabeza evadiendo las balas

-¡estas loca! -grito desesperada Mai con el corazón en la boca

-fue un riesgo innecesario -comenta Takeda con su tranquilidad de siempre

-¿funciono? -pregunta sobándose la cabeza al haber dando un golpe brusco contra el lodo

\- si sargento Kruger gracias a su estupidez ha ganado la guerra -la capitán encargada de los egresados, ahora sargentos por fin se levanta después de la pequeña avalancha que le cubrió -deje de hacer movimientos estúpidos y repliegue se con sus hombres hacia la zona oeste de la trinchera

-a la orden capitán Yolei -se levanta de un salto, llama la atención de 6 hombres que estaban arreglando los suministros en esa zona y se los lleva hacia el lugar indicado

-sargento Tokiha tome a uno de sus hombres y lleven al herido a la enfermería

-a la orden capitán -deja de estar disparando, llama al joven mas cercano y entre los dos levantan al herido que ha quedado inconsciente

-sargento Masashi mantenga la guardia en este punto -separando a los jóvenes la vieja capitana sigue su trabajo evitando que mueran de maneras estúpidas

-a la orden capitán -regresa a su trabajo disparando por rondas hacia el exterior de la trinchera

Terminado su día laboral los chicos se van a las barracas apostadas en la base militar a un kilómetro de las trincheras donde se libra una batalla encarnizada contra los soldados de Artai por mas de 6 meses, los meses mas estresantes que Natsuki recordara en su vida

-¿Mai?…. ¿Mai? -habla la ojiverde desde su camastro en el cuarto con las luces apagadas

-¿que? -pregunta de mala manera

-no puedo dormir -aun podía escuchar las balas silbando por sobre su cabeza y la mano de hombre que callo a su lado o las vísceras que le vio a otro cuando piso una mina y todo su ser exploto metros a la redonda

-usa las técnicas que nos enseñaron en la escuela, respira y piensa en cosas lindas -en la academia sabían que los cadetes se tendrían que enfrentar a la crueldad de la guerra, que verían destripados, escucharían lamentos desgarradores y sentirían en carne propia todo lo anterior por lo que tuvieron clases para calmarse y dormir lo poco que pudieran

-ya lo hice pero no funcionan -las vísceras y gritos eran muy fuertes en su cabeza

-¿cual es tu recuerdo bonito? -pregunta aceptando que su sueño no llegaría por culpa de su amiga

-pavo y vino en el desfile -comenta a lo que se escuchan varias risas

-no les pregunte a ustedes basuras -gruñe en la oscuridad

-es una barraca ¿que esperabas? -alguna de las mujeres soldado apostadas ahí le contesta

-linda necesitas un mejor recuerdo si quieres dormir

-quizá tu primera vez funcione

-por que no nos cuentas tu primera vez jajajajaja

\- aggggg- tomo su almohada y se cubrió la cabeza tratando de asfixiarse y así dormir un poco

Paso el primer año de servicio frente a las lineas enemigas donde llegado el momento, cuando los soldados de Artai lograron entrar a su trinchera las jóvenes tuvieron que matar o morir. La primera vez que Natsuki atravesó el cráneo de un hombre de un balazo realmente no lo pensó mucho, era el o Mai, luego siguió el segundo que iba tras Takeda y el tercero tras uno de los soldados a su cargo, los siguientes hombres no iban por sus allegados pero de todas maneras atravesó sus cuerpos cada que tuvo la oportunidad, después de haber matado a 60 dejo de contar pero si hiciera una apuesta podría decir que ya llevaba mas de 500 en tan solo un triste año

-Felicidades Teniente Kruger -la capitán Yolei coloca las nuevas condecoraciones en el uniforme de la peliazul un tranquilo día de verano de su segundo año de servicio -a decir verdad no creí que sobreviviría

-deje de hacer estupideces -susurra en la ceremonia que se desarrolla en la base militar

-mas bien aprendió a hacerlas -lo atrevido es lo que le ha dado esa condecoración -Felicidades Capitán Masashi

-es un honor servir a mi reino -el moreno ha subido dos escalafones de jerarquía mas por las acciones de Natsuki que las suyas propias pero como se había vuelto costumbre en la academia, cuando los superiores llegaban a preguntar ¿quien salvo al la tropa y mato a esos 30 perros Artarianos? Natsuki señalaba al moreno quien recibía las alabanzas

-igual que su padre -comenta el capitán dejándole y pasando al siguiente joven para condecorar

-nada que ver -gruño Natsuki por debajo

-nos parecemos mas de lo que crees -esas palabras asustaron y asquearon a la ojiverde mas de lo que esperaba

Ahora con su nuevo cargo ella esperaba tener cierto trato preferencia en algunos lugares como tener una habitación, no una carpa donde dormir con otras 15 mujeres y quizá que su mensajería llegara mas rápido

-¿nada aun? -pregunta Mai saliendo de la carpa donde les llega el correo, lleva en la mano una carta de su hermano hablándole de sus pretensiones de casarse y que fueran sus hijos quienes heredaran la compañía aludiendo a que había muchas posibilidades que la mayor muriera sin dejar a nadie a cargo

-es muy raro -se cruza de brazos -Shizuru prometió mandarme una carta por cada día que no nos viéramos

-awwww par de cursis jajajaja – se agarra las costillas que le duelen de la ultima intervención en las lineas enemigas donde le acuchillaron

-a callar -grito dando un leve golpe en el antebrazo de su amiga -fue una promesa de honor

-y corazones melosos -de llorar siente que se le abren los puntos de la herida

\- pero no me ha llegado nada en dos meses -apenas y se nota el puchero que esta haciendo

-hace un año te llegaban bastantes- puede recordar la ojilila que era la ojiverde quien siempre salia con mas cartas entre los soldados en ese sitio

-uno diría que el titulo de teniente tenia que servir para algo -y no le daba una mejor habitación ni ayudaba en su problema con el correo

-a la teniente Yukariko le servia para gritarnos -el recordar aquellos años cuando esa rubia era "lo peor" que podía sucederle en la vida le causa una nostalgia afligida

-¿que estará haciendo? -se pregunta con cierta burla Natsuki recordando como le regañaba cuando no estiraba correctamente sus sabanas de la cama

-probablemente gritándole a nuevos cadetes -Takeda se acerca desde atrás -deja de jugar y preparate, nos llevaran a tomar la ciudad que protege Artai a 3 horas de aquí

-oído… -bufo por el enojo del poco tiempo que se le dio para descansar

-aun puedo apuñalarte para salvarte de esta -comenta Mai en un susurro

-nada puede salvarme de el jajaja -trono su cuello -nos vemos en un rato

-no mueras

-no lo haré

El segundo año de Natsuki en servicio y ya como teniente pasa mas sangriento que el anterior, con Takeda de jefe inmediato van sorteando oleadas de enemigos, cada una peor que la anterior. La ojilila odia cuando su amiga regresa cubierta de sangre desde las botas hasta el casco, temblando, con las pupilas dilatadas y perdidas en una batalla que gano pero aun siente como si algo se hubiera apagado en cada hombre que mato.

-oye… ¿quieres un chocolate? -hace tiempo que las dos tenientes iban en misiones diferentes pero en sus momentos de descanso dentro de la base hacían lo posible por consolarse

-gracias Mai… -tomo la barra y aun con las manos temblando intenta abrir el empaque, al notar que no puede lo guarda en uno de sus bolsillos donde apenas llevaba explosivos -lo comeré después de darme un baño

-si que lo necesitas, ven vamos… -le tomo del brazo y se va con ella hacia las duchas

-Teniente Tokiha la Capitán Yolei le habla -llamo su atención un soldado

-mierda… -gruño poniendo mala cara

-ve, yo puedo llegar sola al baño -no era como si se fuera a perder

-pero… -dudo

-estaré bien - cuando la ojilila se fue la otra camino hacia la carpa de correos

-sigue sin haber nada para ti Kruger -la mujer a cargo del lugar esta cansada de la insistencia de la joven -y vete a tomar un baño, vas a dejar sangre Artariana en mi piso

-es mas sangre de un teniente -recuerda haber pisado el charco de sangre que dejo uno de los suyos después de ser acribillado

-si algún día te llega algo prometo ir a dejártelo debajo de la almohada como el ratón de los dientes

-… como sea… -con la mirada aun perdida da media vuelta y se retira

-juro que lo haría Kruger -pero la peliazul ya ha desaparecido tras las puertas de tela

Al tercer año de servicio los poderes militares se renuevan, el hijo sanguíneo de Watanabe, Watanuki Masashi una joven promesa llega al puesto de Teniente Coronel dispuesto a ir por mas sangre y un mejor puesto lo lleva a dar una propuesta a su General de Brigada quien le ha dado permiso de elegir su batallón y lanzarse a su cruzada.

-no puede ser -Mai vuelve a leer el pedazo de papel que llevaba Natsuki en sus manos

-se que leo lento pero aun así leo bien -ella tampoco lo quería creer lo que estaba escrito en la hoja

-pero… siempre íbamos a combatir juntas -su voz se quiebra -siempre… lo prometimos

-yo tampoco quiero irme -su nuevo Teniente Coronel la había elegido para llevarla lejos de la base en la que se encontraban

-Natsuki -en un arrebato de emoción la ojilila se lanza en un abrazo que apenas es registrado y regresado por su amiga

-¿estas llorando? -pregunta al sentir la humedad en el pecho

-claro que lloro idiota -sus palabras se entrecortaban haciendo mas fuerte su agarre-llevamos juntas 11 años, he vivido mas tiempo contigo que con mi hermano

-si tuviera que elegir a una hermana te eligiría a ti por mucho -quizá en otros tiempos la ojiverde habría podido hacer alguna broma sobre como la vida le había dado buenos hermanos aunque sus lazos iban incluso mas lejos que la sangre, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces Mai le salvo la vida y viceversa

-eres la hermana atrabancada e idiota que nunca tuve -controla sus lagrimas mas su abrazo sigue firme y así se quedaron por unos minutos hasta que Natsuki miro al cielo, la orden era inmediata, en unas horas tendría que tomar sus pocas pertenencias abordar un camión con camino a lo incierto y seguramente no volvería a ver a Mai por mucho mucho tiempo o nunca con la posibilidad de que una bala matara a cualquiera de las dos

-Mai…hermana … -la aludida solo se movió un poco en el abrazo -¿te parece raro que apenas y pueda llorar por decir te adiós?

-… no… -volteo a mirar los ojos verdes que en tres años se habían endurecido igual que las piedras preciosas que llevaba el inquisidor de la academia -es esta vida que elegimos pero no te preocupes -volvió a dejar su cara en el pecho de su compañera -yo llorare por las dos

-… gracias… -cerro sus ojos y recargo su cabeza en la pelirroja hasta que se escucho la señal y sin mas tuvieron que separarse

.

.

.

.

Takeda y Natsuki llegaron a una zona sin habitar a 600km de la base que habían dejado, en un bosque tupido se han detenido los camiones y todos los soldados con cierta jerarquía se les ha llamado a la tienda donde se ha instalado el centro de mando

-siéntanse orgullosos -son las primeras palabras que Watanuki Masashi comparte con los presentes -los he traído porque confió en que podremos tomar territorio del Principado de Artai, la primera porción de tierra ganado en 30 años!

El plan de Watanuki era ambicioso, al día siguiente tomarían una ciudadela que por causas fuera de su conocimiento se había quedado sin protección militar, este seria el primer punto desde donde anexarían cerca de 40 kilómetros mínimo, con un buen movimiento llegarían a 200, lo suficiente para inclinar la balanza a su favor y quien sabe quizá y hasta hacerse un camino hacia la capital del nefasto principado

-¿alguna duda? -pregunto el moreno, una versión joven del viejo bagre lo que hacia que la ojiverde lo odiara automáticamente

-¿que pasara con los aldeanos? -todos voltearon a ver a la joven Teniente que hablo seguido por burlas y la mirada enojada de otro moreno

-masacren todo lo que este a su paso, lo único que necesito son los edificios mas fuertes y todo lo que sea de valor -Watanuki siguió hablando de los detalles técnicos del asalto

-callate -ordeno Takeda apenas y mirándole a la joven que tenia los ojos pegados al suelo

Natsuki no volvió a hablar por 5 meses, tiempo en que el asalto a la ciudadela se extendió ya que resulto ser una trampa para atraer a las fuerzas de Windbloom. Apenas y decía "oído" cuando se le daba una orden directa pero era lo único hasta llegar al punto donde Takeda se desespero

-dame una solución- le exigió mirando esos verdes ojos que parecían perdidos en otro lugar lejos del bosque lleno de minas y cadáveres -llévame a tomar esa ciudadela

-las ciudadelas están cubiertas por una gruesa muralla… -dijo como recordando los libros que leía con Shizuru en la biblioteca

-aja -tomo del brazo a la joven evitando que unas balas de francotirador le mataran

-pero en los mapas que nos mostraron ciertos desniveles que podrían ser de utilidad…

-piensa rápido Natsuki -las tropas enemigas se iban acercando

-con un poco de basura del lugar, esa motocicleta que vimos tirada atrás y uno de mis inventos creo que puedo abrir una entrada

Así lo hicieron, buscaron pedazos de madera para construir una rampa medianamente fuerte, arreglaron la motocicleta, le conectaron el aparato a control remoto de Natsuki y kilos de explosivos. Esperando la noche hicieron andar la motocicleta transformada que fue en linea recta por la rampa, voló unos metros y se fue a chocar a la muralla sin que los Artianos entendieran que había sucedido, luego llamando a sus tropas los chicos armaron un asalto desde la apertura que hizo cimbrar la tierra

-por piedad mi hijo no -grito una mujer con bebe en brazos haciendo que Natsuki se detuviera

-no pierdas el tiempo -un balazo hizo saltar los sesos de la señora los cuales quedaron esparcidos por la mitad inferior del uniforme de la peliazul -todos suplican pero no les escuches… nunca…

-oído Capitán -la segunda mujer que pedía piedad para su madre pero muere de un certero disparo entre los ojos, el sigue un pequeño de 8 años tratando de defender el cuerpo de su padre, luego una niña que intenta guardar su honra de los soldados que les acompañan y al final del día la ojiverde no puede recordar a cuantos civiles les ha dado muerte, mas bien dicho no quiere recordarlos.

Al día siguiente cuando han conseguido "purgar" la ciudadela llega el Teniente Coronel alabando la habilidad de Takeda para abrirse paso entre un bosque lleno de ratas

-bueno… tienes una pequeña rata contigo, le sacaste un buen partido -felicita el hermanastro mayor al serio joven quien apenas y da una media sonrisa

-alegrate -le ofrece una botella de vino -por eso te subiré de rango, estarás a cargo de los siguientes asaltos Mayor Masahi

-sera un honor servir a mi reino -dice en su clásica frase con la posición de saludo militar

-mantén ese ritmo y puede que pronto entres al "departamento de información" igual que nuestro padre

-sera un honor… -trago saliva, a sabiendas de lo que se vendría

-si si honor -Watanuki se aleja en tanto Takeda mira hacia una de las esquinas roídas donde se encontraba

Esta ciudadela fue un fuerte bastión hace 100 años, su arquitectura es una muestra de su antigüedad y aun cuando los jóvenes trataron lastimar los edificios esperando usarlos cuando tomaran el lugar aun así algunos quedaron maltrechos y tendrán que repararlos, todo era cuestión de tiempo

-¿le escuchaste? -pregunta acercándose a la ojiverde que estaba escondida

-rata… ahora soy una rata -cerro los ojos, cada vez la iban mandando mas cerca del suelo, humano, huérfano, perro… rata

-cuando sea Mayor tu seras un Capitán -con su dedo finge colocar otra estrella a las dos que lleva en el antebrazo -y ningún capitán se arrastra por las coladeras

-pues esa era mi siguiente idea para llegar a la otra ciudadela

-entonces te escucho…

Las siguientes tres conquistas fueron igual de sangrientas, entraron en la noche cortando sus comunicaciones para pedir refuerzos y sus salidas para escapar. En la ultima ciudad Takeda atrabanco la salida de un pequeño edifico para luego prenderle fuego, los gritos y cuerpos en llamas que se lanzaron desde las ventanas reptando por sus vidas siguen grabados como pinchos de hierro ardiente detrás de sus parpados.

En sus descansos los puede ver a los cientos de civiles gritando por sus vidas, las balas que les atraviesa las espaldas mientras huyen del fuego y el terror que infunden sus uniformes pero lo peor que le muestra sus pesadillas es ella misma enfrente del edificio lleno de personas agonizantes con la antorcha en su mano e iniciando el fuego en cuanto se le da la orden.

Para el final del cuarto año en servicio el Teniente Coronel Masashi ha decidido hacer de la primer ciudadela conquistada la base militar donde el departamento de información tendrá su sede, tres de los edificios son adecuados para llenarlos de prisioneros, gente de todas las edades que por suerte o desgracia sobrevivieron los ataques de Windbloom y ahora serán los conejillos de indias para estos jóvenes que han iniciado en su nuevo oficio.

-¿tortura? -pregunto al moreno cuando por poco vomita al ver como mantienen a un hombre consciente mirando a un soldado del cuerpo medico que le abre el abdomen retirando los músculos y dejando al descubierto el estomago trabajando

-es todo un arte Natsuki, deberías estar agradecida que te estén enseñando a tu edad -el comenzó cuando tenia 10 -trae el estuche extra que tiene el doctor para que comiences a entrenarte con los bisturís, capturamos algunos perros para que comiences tus practicas

-esto me repugna -una cosa era matarse en las trincheras contra otros solados pero hacer sufrir civiles u animales inocentes solo para que un medico o ella aprendiera a usar el bisturí iba mas lejos de lo que podía soportar

-el asco se va con el tiempo -tenia un par de guantes negros que le paso

-no quiero hacer esto -por primera vez en todos estos años se negó a algo

-tienes que hacerlo -seguía con los guantes en la mano esperando que los tomara

-¿por que? -le miro con angustia y reproche

-es parte del trabajo -las mismas palabras que su padre adoptivo le diera cuando lo instruyo en la tortura

El quinto año de servicio se fue en mantener las ciudades que habían ganado y en los tiempos muertos les llegaban "presuntos culpables" ciudadanos de Windbloom acusados de traición y daños al Reino o soldados enemigos de los cuales necesitaban información. Natsuki se volvió buena haciendo sufrir gente en los confesionarios que estaban a su cargo, en sus intervenciones no mato a nadie prolongando la agonía por días si era necesario, tanto para enloquecer a cualquiera… inclusive a ella misma.

-Capitán, un regimiento de la zona Noroccidente acaba de llegar -En lo que fue alguna vez al alcaldía con sus 5 pisos de mármol y piedra caliza enfrente del zócalo de esta ciudadela se encuentra el centro de operaciones pero en el ultimo piso donde el Mayor Masashi coloco su oficina la silla principal esta ocupada por Natsuki ya que hace un día se le requirió a Takeda para ir hacia otra base militar a rendir cuentas dejando al Capitán como la mayor autoridad por un tiempo

-abran las puertas y estén atentos -serán sus aliados pero Natsuki nunca se fía de nada ni nadie que entre a su ciudadela, se convirtió en suya cuando por fin lavaron hasta el ultimo rastro de sangre en las paredes, repararon o demolieron el ultimo edificio y en las calles no se encontraban los rastros de la carnicería que se había sucedido.

-sin el Mayor Masashi aquí … usted recibirá al Mayor que llegara? -se aventura a preguntar el secretario de Takeda pues parece que la ojiverde no tiene pensado moverse del centro de mando donde lee los reportes de las lineas enemigas y el comunicado de que un Mayor cualquiera llegaría pasa ser el remplazo de Takeda por el tiempo que este estuviera fura

-es verdad… voy en seguida -ella y los modales militares no iban de la mano

-la esperaran -el soldado iba a moverse cuando creyó conveniente volver a hablar -a los Mayores siempre se les recibe con su traje bueno puesto -en ese momento la ojiverde iba en playera con los pantalones de hace tres días puestos

-tardare 10 minutos mas -bufo levantándose de la silla

-me encargare de demorarlos un poco -salio de la habitación dejando a su capitán buscando el saco y su gorra marica

.

.

.

Cuatro tanques, 9 camiones de pasajeros, 4 de suministros, 6 jeeps y 2 acorazados entran por las puertas principales reparadas por los soldados de la ojiverde quienes podrian trabajar de albañiles y restauradores si se les diera la oportunidad. El convoy se aposta en el centro de la pequeña ciudad, enfrente de todos los soldados que ahí viven esta Natsuki con su traje de capitán perfectamente limpio y apenas a tiempo para recibir a los recién llegados.

-ara ara… Capitán Kruger me gusta lo que ha hecho con la ciudad -una melodiosa voz hace que la peliazul abra mas sus ojos al vislumbra una mujer en traje azul salir del camión que lideraba la caravana -la mejor base militar que visto por mucho, algo me dice que su instrucción en Arquitectura fue soberbia

-Shi… Mayor Viola -saludo al modo militar -es… un… un orgullo verle -las palabras no le llegaban a la cabeza

-Capitan -regreso el saludo -el Mayor Yoshimaru tuvo un pequeño inconveniente y me han mandado a mi en su lugar… espero no tenga problema con eso

-ninguno señora -contrario a la alegría que esperaba recibir Natsuki parece mas confusa que feliz al verle, no sabe si saltar si correr o que hacer

-… ¿le importaría llevarme a su centro de mando ?- pregunto y ordeno en el característico tono militar que se acostumbra en el reino

-por aquí -señalo dando media vuelta, esperando que le siguiera, Shizuru hizo una señal al conductor de su vehículo quien le entrego una caja la cual se llevo con ella hacia el ayuntamiento y en el cual Natsuki ordeno a todos que salieran de la oficina principal quedándose a solas con la ojirubi

-¿quieres algo de tomar? -pregunta la ojiverde acercándose a una pequeña mesa en la esquina -solo tenemos agua y café pero quizá pueda mandar a alguno de mis soldados por algo mas fuerte

-agua estará bien -dejo su caja en una silla frente a la mesa de operaciones

-¿que tal la familia? -pregunto mirando la jarra con agua

-bien… creo… -no había visto a sus hijos y marido en 3 años – y tu

-lo normal... -matar por aquí, torturar por ahí lo que hacia siempre desde hace un año

-creo que te he sorprendido -al punto de dejarla muda, se han quedado solas y no a corrido a abrazarle, llenarle de beso… al menos mirarle

-es verdad, no te esperaba… -hacia años que había dejado de esperar cartas de ella o de alguien mas a tal punto que en su mente los años que paso en la academia eran mas sueños que recuerdos

-te habría mandado una carta para avisarte de mis intenciones pero después de 5 años sin recibir una tuya pensé que no tendría caso

-nunca me llego una carta tuya -hace notar con cierta trastesa

-lo se… -suspiro mirando los mapas que se encuentran en la mesa, con la mano recorre unos trazos en tinta azul con varias anotaciones, nota que es la pésima caligrafía de la ojiverde mas lo que va escrito es digno de cualquier gran estratega

-¿lo sabes? -por poco derrama agua en planos muy importantes

-cierto moreno jefe tuyo dio la orden de que se retuvieran en cuanto llegaran al centro militar de correspondencia -queria decir mas cosas acerca de su jefe pero seria considerado desacato a la autoridad

-jajaja -una tenue risa se hizo presente regresando a la neutralidad -tuve que verlo venir – quien mas que Takeda haría algo tan infantil y lo pero es que nunca se le ocurrió investigar a fondo ese asunto simplemente dio por hecho que nadie quería saber de ella -ese serio hijo de… -contuvo sus palabras meneando la cabeza

-así que… aquí están 1975 cartas con 4 regalos de cumpleaños atrasados – de la caja saca un boche de cartas amarradas en paquetes mas pequeños con un cordón azul, todas apelmazadas y desteñidas en los extremos por los años que se quedaron almacenadas seguido por 4 pequeñas cajas que Natsuki no necesitaba abrir para intuir que adentro llevaban algún accesorio de joyería en forma de serpiente

-lo cumpliste… cumpliste tu palabra -"cada día sin ti te escribiré una carta" su entumido corazón dio un pequeño brinco de alegría al ver los bultos de papel -yo deje de escribir hace mucho -al día siguiente que entro a esa alcaldía para recoger todos los cuerpos o pedazos que quedaban, al sentir su humanidad quemase con los civiles creyó que era inútil seguir intentando comunicarse con alguien, sintió que no lo merecía

-esta bien, no me molesta -se fue acercando de a poco, la mujer frente a ella ya no era la cadete que dejo en la academia, se veía su mirada algo apagada… sombría, los rasgos de su cara endurecidos por la guerra, sus cara ajada, con un pálido parecido al de los muertos -el estar aquí contigo era lo que quería -era todo en lo que pensó por años sin importar en la condición en la que se encontraría con la otra mujer

-yo también… yo lo quería -y abriendo los brazos da la oportunidad de un abrazo, el primero en años -creí que nunca te volvería a ver -cerro los ojos sintiendo el suave y fuerte espalda de la peliocre

-ara pero si llegue en tiempo y forma -incuso podría decir que llego 4 meses adelantada

-… 6 años… -aspiro el aroma a frutas, el perfume favorito de Shizuru – ya pasaron 6 años -le costaba creerlo

\- y serán mas los años que vivamos juntas -hizo una promesa apenas audible por el oído de la joven

-Capitán Kruger -se escucho desde la puerta cerrada un soldado tocar

-mejor que sea importante -gruño separándose de mala gana de la peliocre

-tiene a muchos mandos esperando entrar -todos habían exigido hablar con la capitana

-¿mandos? -creyó que solo había llegado Shizuru pero al ver la risilla de ella tenia una idea de quien había llegado a visitar -hazlos pasar a todos y retirate

-a la orden mi capitán

-Este lugar es entre lúgubre y confortable -una pelinegra de ojos dorados paso primero -muy tu

-jajajaja -en esa habitación nunca se había escuchado la gruesa risa de la ojiverde- no te vira desde la academia Mikoto

-Captian Minagi -dice mostrando el parche de su antebrazo, ahora la "pequeña Mikoto" era por mucho mas alta que Natsuki

-disculpe usted capitán -le miro con gracia a sus quizá 1.85cm

-esta así de insoportable desde hace 4 días que le dieron la promoción -entra Haruka detrás de la ojidorada

-no todos los días tienes una promoción -Reito le siguió

-Mayores -bueno no le sorprenda mucho, siempre destacaron en la academia y eran nobles

-a todos nos promovieron hace unos días -comenta Mikoto ya mas cerca de Natsuki observándole detenidamente

-tienes mas cicatrices que antes en la cara -recordaba que la ojiverde trataba de no lastimarse el rostro porque su novia le pegaba unos regaños que eran peores que las de su Teniente

-¿tu crees? -se toco la mejilla derecha recordando algunas esquirlas al rojo vivo las cuales fueron a impactar a su blanco rostro -en el campo de batalla no hay mucho que hacer para evitar las cicatrices

-Yukino tiene una crema muy efectiva para quitarlas -comenta Haruka

-¿no la traes contigo? -esas dos eran como uña y mugre

-la Capitana Chrysant no es… una mujer de acción -Reito va y toma una de las sillas del lugar

-tiene un bonito trabajo de oficina encargándose de la correspondencia de todos -Mikoto se sienta a lado de su hermanastro

-correos… -volteo a ver a la ojirubi quien le sonríe en perfecto lenguaje de miradas, seguramente fue así que consiguió conservar todas sus cartas sin que alguien las leyera o destruyera -me alegro por ella

-¿esperas a alguien mas? -pregunto Haruka cuando la ojiverde seguía mirando hacia la puerta

-… Mai… -miro hacia los dos ojidorados quienes seguro habrían tenido mas suerte contactándose con ella

-Tokiha -Reito dio un falso toser -ella esta algo enojada contigo

-no me sorprende -dejo de mandarle cartas hace tiempo -¿se encuentra bien?

-mejor que bien -de la puerta una pelirroja se apareció -¿pero es lo único que vas a preguntar de mi? ¿no quieres saber porque estoy enojada? ¿cual es mi rango ahora? ¿nada?

-¡Mai! - se acerco a la mujer pelirroja

-Capitán Tokiha para ti mala amiga que promete escribir y un día deja de hacerlo -señalo con un dedo inquisidor que quedo a nada de la nariz de la otra

-no fue su culpa -comenta Shizuru tomando asiento con los otros militares

-¿en esta ciudadela no tienen plumas? -pregunto en burla -con lo mucho que te esforzaste en arreglarla esperaría que tuvieras cubiertas las necesidades mínimas

-desde que llegue a este puesto de avanzada no volví a recibir correo alguno -su voz esta llena de enojo

-iré a preguntarle a Yukino la razón -Mai no puede esperarse y le da un gran abrazo a la ojiverde quien de apoco lo devuelve -te extrañe hermana -susurro con alivio de ver a Natsuki viva y con todas sus extremidades en su lugar

-y yo a ti hermana -susurro de igual manera

-no tiene mucho caso -comenta Shizuru guardando las cartas en la caja donde venían

-esto sera un problema que tratare aquí – termina el abrazo y se va regresando a la mesita donde se encuentra la jarra -no tengo tantos vasos pero puedo llamar por algo bueno si gustan -esta ciudadela tenia un viñedo muy bueno, al tomarla se quedaron con barricas y barricas de vino

-yo nunca le digo no a un buen trago -la pelirroja toma el hombro de la peliazul quien brinca del susto -calmado capitán, tenemos un millar de soldados armados hasta los dientes, nada te va a pasar

-soy… mas precavida que antes -y todos en ese asentamiento tienen estrictamente prohibido tocarle, el tener contacto le asusta un poco

-y tienes por que -Haruka llevaba todo este tiempo un monton de hojas -estuvimos leyendo tu hoja de honores -mostró las hojas con una fotografía de Natsuki de su primer año en servicio al frente de el paquete

-¿que dice? -con curiosidad toma la primer hoja, casi nunca puedes leer tu propia hoja de honores

-que no dice -comenta Reito en burla -¿de verdad te infiltraste en una ciudadela cruzando por arriba de las murallas en una motocicleta?

-es muy radical -Mikoto sube sus pulgares con admiración

-no conducía la motocicleta -dijo en burla -pero si hice que una motocicleta atravesara la muralla llena de explosivos y logre hacer un buen agujero

-¿como lo hiciste? -eso era 10 veces mas sorprendente

-con una rampa muy larga echa de basura jajaja -recordaba a todos sus hombres recogiendo maderos y pedazos de metal por todo el bosque – y una motocicleta vieja a la que le agregue un invento mio para que se condujera sola

-¿mejoraste ese entramado de cables que hiciste en el examen de ciencias? -pregunto Mai asombrada

-no es lo mejor que puedo fabricar -se cruzo de brazos- pero al menos puede ir en linea recta por 2 minutos

-entiendo porque tu archivo es clasificado -Haruka no podía creer la mitad de los honores que estaban descritos en esa hoja, esta mujer era un genio, uno muy loco y agresivo algo que no se notaba con la tranquilidad que les mostraba, como si fuera una mujer diferente a la que conoció en la academia

-seras una perfecta adicción -dice Mikoto alegre

-¿adicción? -le mira con extrañase parando su lectura, no esperaba que todos los méritos que se le daban a Takeda quedaran registrados en su hoja de honores, ella pensaba que simplemente no le eran tomados en cuenta

-Shizuru ha decidido anexar otros 200 kilómetros al territorio que has ganado aquí -Reito mueve unos papeles que tenia Haruka entregándolo a la ojiverde quien lee a la par de su hoja de honores

-¿es esto posible? -en la hoja se le invita a cambiarse de batallón, entrando al del General Brigadier Tokimori un noble primo del "esposo" de la ojirubi

-es tu derecho como capitán -le dice Mai, ahora que tiene un rango de mando puede decidir ir o no a otro batallón cuando se le requiere

-yo… -quería gritar si, llévame a cualquier lugar lejos de aquí pero sabiendo que serán incursiones a nuevas ciudades los gritos de los aldeanos que vivieron en esta resuenan en su mente

-Captan Kruger -el mismo hombre de antes vuelve a interrumpir el momento

-que sucede soldado -regreso las hojas a Haruka

-los soldados que han llegado quieren saber cuando podrán comer pero no tenemos tantos recursos en nuestro almacén

-¿cuantos soldados traen? -miro a los tres Mayores que están sentados a sus anchas

-1400 -responde Mai, son todos nuestros hombres -cada chico entre 21 y 23 años lleva consigo unos 280 soldados a su mando aproximadamente

-comunicate con los tenientes de las otras 3 ciudades, que traigan todo lo que se pueda cosechar y manden peticiones de mas recursos a la central -su gruesa voz hace un curioso eco en la habitación que le da mayor autoridad

-a la orden mi capitán -de un brinco se fue a su tarea

-nosotros traemos comida Natsuki -se apresuro a decir Haruka -los hombres de la capitana Minagi son una bola de glotones que han pedido mas de comer

-seguro que prefieren verduras frescas a esas mierdas enlatadas que nos dan de comer -incluso de huérfano comía mejor que cuando esta en las trincheras y sus latas de comida para perro

-¿tienes verduras? -pregunto Mikoto levantándose de su asiento

-los campos de esta zona son muy fértiles, uno de mis subordinados creció como agricultor así que le dejamos hacerse cargo de plantar huertos en nuestras bases

-este lugar sera genial -victorea Mai -mientras no nos vimos aprendí muy buenas técnicas de cocina militar -subió su puño en señal de victoria

-cocina como los dioses -grita con ánimos Mikoto

-no lo dudo -desde niñas a Mai siempre le llamo la atención la cocina, alguna que otra vez interrumpieron en la cocina de la academia para preparar sus propios platillos

-entonces que esperamos, vamos a comer -la ojidorada podía sentir como se digería a si misma -no comemos desde la madrugada

-exagerada -bufo Haruka

-vamos, tenemos suficiente en el comedor para que comamos juntos -no habia para 14000 soldados pero para 6 mandos seguro que tendrían algo bueno en sus suministros, quizá las carnes cecas que Takeda y todo el vino bueno que también suele guardarse para el

-gracias por su hospitalidad Capitán – Reito no lo dirá pero tiene tanta hambre como su hermana

La comida fue la mas agradable que ha tenido desde la ultima vez que estuvieron todos juntos en la academia, Haruka regañando a Mikoto por sus modales, Reito con su tranquilidad engañosa, Mai con sus bromas y Shizuru mirándole de manera cálida

-¡Mas vino! -pidió Haruka terminando una botella y agitándola en el aire

-denle lo que pide -los soldados que les están atendiendo primero miran a su captan antes de hacer cualquier movimiento

-oe que yo soy superior en rango que ella -la sonrojada mujer hace un berrinche -me costo mucho llegar a Mayor para que a Natusuki le hagan mas caso que a mi

-estamos en sus dominios claro que le harán mas caso a ella que a nosotros -para los soldados estos militares revoltosos son meros extraños que se comen sus mejores viandas

-seguramente el capitán Kruger los trata muy bien -para Reito la única manera de ganarte a tus hombres es con amabilidad, contrario al pensamiento de los nobles promedio

-evito desperdiciar sus vidas -comenta casual

-que es mas de lo que pueden decir muchos nobles jajajaja -Mai también termina su botella -joder los Artarianos si que tienen buenos vinos

.

.

.

.

La velada termino cuando la luna estaba en su punto álgido, a sus amigos se les asignaron habitaciones en las casas mas grandes de la ciudadela, todos menos Shizuru quien se fue a quedar en las habitaciones de la peliazul

-no me diste una respuesta- Shizuru al estar dentro de la habitación empieza a quitarse su saco

-¿no se que decir? -era verdad, no dijo nada sobre el cambio de batallón

-"si, amaría estar contigo lo que resta de mi vida" seria una buena respuesta -después de todo lo que tuvo que hacer para conseguir juntar a sus amigos y hacer "cómoda" la vida militar de Natsuki y esta parecía estar y no con ellos con una neutralidad que se parecía tanto a la de ese moreno detestable

-como lograras que los Masashi me dejen ir contigo -el hermanastro de Takeda estaba muy contento con el trabajo de Natsuki, lo noto al leerse todo su expediente, dudaba que la dejara ir tan tranquila

-ya lo tengo arreglado -se ha sentado en la cama para quitarse las pesadas botas- a estas horas Takeda debe estar planeando un asalto a una pequeña población a 40 kilómetros de aquí

-¿solo? -dijo algo asustada, sus manos temblaron al desabrochar su saco

-mi idea es demostrarle a mi General que el no tiene el talento para liderar una avanzada de este calibre, cuando se den cuenta de su incompetencia y de que todo este tiempo has sido tu la que esta detrás de su éxito el moverá sus influencias y el Teniente Coronel Masashi no podrá evitar que vengas conmigo

Su cuñado era tan ambicioso como los Masashi solo que el noble estaba en mejores términos con la Reina los mandos mas altos de la milicia en ese momento y tomar la idea del moreno para ganar terreno en esa zona era posible.

-pero… como… -para ella era casi imposible librarse de su estado actual

-yo lo arreglare todo, no tienes de que preocuparte -tomo la cara de su novia entre las manos, clavando sus ojos rojos en los esmeralda frios

-el departamento de inteligencia… -quería decirle muchas cosas pero se agolpaban en su garganta y mejor cerro los ojos

-me deseare de eso en cuanto sea la autoridad, se irán los torturadores junto con los Masahi -que se practicaban "ejercicios de inteligencia y medicina" en esa base militar era una parte del informe que había discutido solo con Haruka y Reito, los tres nobles estaban de acuerdo de sacar ese tumor de sus nuevos dominios

-entonces también me mandarías lejos -se alejo de la ojirubi dandole la espalda, sintiendo ser indigna de la mirada de amor que le profesa la peliocre

-lo que hiciste bajo su mando queda en el pasado -cuando se entero de los horrores a los que estaba obligada Natsuki ella apresuro todos su planes para llegar con ella cuanto antes

-todo quedara aquí -señalo su cabeza

-todos guardamos nuestros pecados y cargamos con ellos – camino hacia otra parte de la habitación -tu cama es suave -comenta sentándose en ella

-¿te parece? -se va quitando el resto de su uniforme

-también me parece que no la usas mucho -viendo el lugar, si no fuera porque Natsuki la reclamo como suya no sabría que la ojiverde paso por ahí

-tienes razón, no la ocupo mucho -tomo la silla del escritorio y se sentó en ella recargando la en la pared que da a la puerta -es aquí donde paso mis noches

-¿todavía tienes problemas para dormir? -pregunto quitándose el sostén

-últimamente mas -al grado de no poder estar en la cama, se siente mas segura durmiendo en la silla por si necesitara salir corriendo

\- yo me haré cargo de eso -las torturas seguro no ayudaron al problema de Natsuki -No hay un solo corazón que no este herido de guerra -todos han hecho cosas que hubieran preferido olvidar

-… bésame… -se quedo solo con los pantalones puestos -bésame como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo- esperaba que los labios de la ojirubi exorcizaran sus demonios

-ara Natsuki se ha puesto poética -nunca fue común que ella iniciara o pidiera el contacto intimo

-ayúdame a olvidar Shizuru -necesitaba un momento de distracción

-a eso he vendió

La poca tela que quedaba entre ellas fue cayendo en el piso, entre besos y caricias Shizuru va recorriendo el cuerpo que había anhelado noche tras noche, besa con cuidado cada nueva cicatriz que llego en el tiempo que no estuvo ahí para cuidare, le dedica una mirada a cada punto donde algo estallo y dejo su marca, a cada acuchillada, a cada moretón que aun lleva.

Pero para Natsuki comienza una angustia al estar con la mujer que ama pero apenas y sentir deseo por ella, siente los besos que queman, las miradas que le volvían loca pero algo detrás de su cabeza le impide disfrutar del todo. Con mucho esfuerzo de ambas partes logran excitarse lo suficiente y llegar al clímax al menos dos veces antes de que la ojiverde pidiera detenerse y solo abrazarse, era lo único que quería, sentir el calor de otra persona a su lado

-disculpa.. -susurra la peliazul enterrando su cara en el pecho de su novia, la peliocre no le diría pero seguro esperaba una mejor actuación de ella

-no tienes de que -desde el momento que vio a Natsuki se había dado cuenta de que un mundo de nuevos traumas le asechaban tras la espalda

-me sigue costando creer que estas aquí -como si estuviera alucinando antes de morir, el momento de la agonía que te lleva con tus seres queridos

-a mi también, es como un sueño -el fruto de su arduo trabajo, la satisfacción que logro pisando a otros

-uno que podría acabar pronto -se agarro un poco mas fuerte

-no digas eso, hemos trabajado mucho para llegar aquí -ella y todos sus amigos le ayudaron para conseguir tener influencias suficientes y alcanzar a la peliazul

-me disculpare con todos mañana -todos intentando conectarse y ella ahí creyendo que el mundo era solo esas paredes desgastadas

-diles que aceptas el trabajo como especialista en tecnología y maniobras militares -era lo único que necesitaban escuchar

-… estoy pensando que dirá Takeda cuando se entere de esto -seguro que le volverá a gritar

-ni siquiera entrara a esta ciudadela -le abrazo con mas fuerza -no dejare que te toque otra vez, eres mía y solo mía Natsuki no le dejare hacerte daño otra vez

Las fieras palabras de Shizuru ayudaron a Nastuki a recuperar algo de sueño y se quedaron agaradas por un buen tiempo hasta que de nuevo las pesadillas despertaron a la ojiverde quien empapada de sudor se levanta de la cama y mira por la ventana el cielo amaneciendo, en el tres franjas de humo, azul, blanco, azul. Les mira por un rato hasta que se esfumo y con unas lagrimas contenidas tomo su uniforme y desapareció de la habitación

-¿Natsuki? -pregunto Shizuru al despertarse y notar que estaba sola, se vistió y salio a buscarle pero ningún solado sabia donde se encontraba -eres el siguiente al mando ¿como es posible que no sepas a donde se fue?

-la Capitán Kruger suele salir solo avisando al Mayor Masahi nunca a nadie de rango menor

-pero Masashi no esta aquí -dice enojada

-ninguno de ellos te va decir nada -una ojilila se le acerca -sígueme

-ya aprenderán cuando sea yo la encargada de esta ciudadela -dijo severa, en cuanto le dieran su asignación por escrito muchas cosas iban a cambiar

-todos aquí siguen a Takeda y Natsuki, preferirán que les arranques los ojos antes de decirte alguna información de ellos -recordando cuando apenas eramos tenientes ellos siempre exigieron lealtad incondicional

-¿alguno hablo contigo? -pregunto mirando a la pelirroja

-no, pero uno de mis soldados comento que vio en la mañana una bandera de humo azul, blanco, azul, lo reporto a los soldados de aquí pero ellos no le dieron importancia, pero yo se que esa es la clásica llama de auxilio para Natsuki

-… Takeda… -sentía que la bilis le saltaba del estomago

-seguramente si -se cruzo de brazos -no puede hacer nada solo y le ha mandado un mensaje a Natsuki

-¿hace cuanto que se vio la bandera?

-4 horas -dijo con molestia, su soldado debió de salir corriendo a avisarle en cuanto la vio

-arreglen mi jeep -ordeno a uno de sus soldados que iba caminando por ahí -5 de ustedes me acompañan

-si te vas tan cargada nunca le alcanzaras, Natsuki seguro se fue en una motocicleta, para este punto ya debe estar con Takeda

.

.

.

.

La ojiverde se encontraba ya en un pequeño poblado hecho ruinas, en su moto va lento por las calles manchadas de sangre y hollín, no tarda en encontrar a Takeda y su tropa quienes están armando una especie de cadalso entre tanto otros van amarrando a los civiles que han capturado

-no parece que estés en apuros -comenta quitándose su casco -sabes como sirve esa maldita bandera de auxilio -ella creyó que el moreno estaba a nada de morir

-tengo problemas aquí -señalo a cuatro niños amarrados y en cuclillas

-no consigo que me digan donde están las armas o si alguien pidió auxilio antes de que tomáramos la ciudad

-tienes a Kagumi, Narabi y Shota, no me necesitas para estas mierdas -los tres mencionados adoraban hacer gritar niños, cualquiera podría sacar información a infantes y disfrutarlo en el proceso

-no me gusta como lo hacen, te quería a ti

-¿desde cuando tan voluble? -pregunto subiéndose de nuevo a su motocicleta

-desde que me dijeron que te iras -comenta mirando a la joven que se queda paralizada

-¿molesto? -pregunto regresando a su neutralidad

-mucho a decir verdad -solo que apenas y se le nota en el rostro

-pues a mi me molesta mas que por 4 malditos años retuvieras las cartas que me mandaban -no podía quedarse con eso en la cabeza -¿cual es tu maldito problema?

-soy un hombre celoso -contesta descaradamente -no quiero que hables con ella

-no puedes evitarlo -tomo el casco en la mano y lo dejo en la motocicleta

-ahora veo que no -los movimientos de Takeda son bruscos, la única señal que delata su ira, se va buscando en los bolsillos algo -tenia que llegar Viola a tomar todo lo mio -su compañera, su ciudadela, su trabajo y el honor de conquistar esas tierras

-nada es tuyo -a pesar de todo Natsuki siempre creyó que no le pertenece a nadie

-tu vida y la mía están unidas mucho antes de que ella llegara -saco un control – ademas siempre andas asqueada del trabajo pero tu eres quien construye nuestras herramientas, admite que te aburrirás siendo la puta de un noble

-no soy su… las peras -el viejo instrumento medieval que se inserta en el recto el cual se le va dando vueltas a una vara enroscada para abrir sus paredes y producir un dolor incomparable a la victima

-tus mejoras todo lo que se te pide -las peras de Natsuki se activan de manera remota, a cada click del botón se abre milímetro a milímetro haciendo que los niños comiencen a llorar con mas fuerza

-por eso te necesito aquí -cada instrumento de tortura que alguna vez fue utilizado en Windbloom ha sido mejorado por la ojiverde creando una serie de maquinas endemoniadas, algunas portables como las peras, otras inmensas, que llenan cuartos donde se acumula la sangre y el olor del miedo

\- esos niños no saben lo que preguntas -dice apenas mirándoles, sus caras compungidas llenas de lagrimas piden insistentemente que pare balbuceando en las mordazas que les han colocado

-ellos no pero los de enfrente si -justo así, 5 niños mayores están por fin maniatados mirando a los pequeños siendo torturados -quizá cuando el primero muera con el recto explotado comiencen a hablar pero tarda mucho – comenzó a presionar el botón de manera continua haciendo a los pequeños chillar de manera aguda

-para ya -cerro los ojos y mirando hacia otro lado

-¿te molesta? -usando las palabras y el tono de la ojiverde le pregunto aumentando la rapidez de sus clicks

-me… me …. -no tenia las palabras para el sentimiento que le provocaba ver niños siendo lastimados - ¡que los dejes joder! -desenfundo su pistola y con 4 balazos certeros los niños dejaron de llorar, de moverse y de respirar

-aun les puedo reventar el culo -no dejo de presionar el botón, se podía escuchar como los huesos y órganos de los pequeños se iban abriendo y la sangre fluía del ano manchando sus pantalones

-déjalos ya -pido con fastidio

-¿crees que soy yo el problema? -por fin dejo presionar el control -¿crees que es un problema el no poder sentir nada cuando les reviento el culo?

-si lo creo -le miro desafiante -no se que te hizo el viejo bagre pero tu no eras así -era serio pero no un hombre sin corazón

\- me hizo lo que le hago a ellos -señalo a los otros atados que miran con horror como masacraron a sus hermanos, primos y vecinos

-de eso iba tus fiestas de año nuevo? Maltratar niños? -pregunta con su voz gruesa, como si gruñera

-niños, hombres, viejos, embarazadas, lo que tuviera vida se la quitaba lentamente -siseo, su cara aun inexpresiva

-Takeda… -entrecerró los ojos, intentando no pensar en todos esos años que el tenia que regresar a su casa y volvía como alguien diferente

-quizá debí llevarte conmigo para que practicaras, hacer estas cosas a tu lado es mas… -dudo- es menos… solitario

-pero no lo hiciste -la verdad lo agradece, viendo a Takeda trabajar en los confesionarios se puede dar una idea de las atrocidades que el viejo bagre le obligo a ver y hacer

-te lo quería ahorrar -dejo caer el control para luego pisotearlo -quería verte sonreír aunque no fuera yo quien te provocaba la sonrisa… pero cuando comenzamos a trabajar solos dejaste de hacerlo y ahora te vas? ¿sonreirás con esa noble que sabe nada de guerra? ¿le darás tu mirada suave? ¿a ella si le dejaras que te toque el pelo? -reclamación tras reclamación el tono del joven se vuelve chillón

-no eres el niño que cuido de mi, ni yo la huérfana perdida en los andenes -los dos militares discutiendo en ese momento ya no tenían nada que ver con lo que quisieron o pensaron en un principio

-hace mucho que no lo soy… hace mucho que murió -le miro de nuevo inexpresivo -quizá por eso no siento nada ¿verdad? -aunque intentaba estar enfurecido con Shizuru apenas y podía sentir un berrinche, como un niño al que le van a quitar su manta de bebe

-no me digas eso Takeda- los recuerdos de Natsuki se vuelan a hace años en el primer año de la academia

" _-Natsuki no hay nada peor que agonizar en el campo de batalla, prométeme que si me ves muriendo tu me mataras rápido, prométeme que no me dejaras agonizar, prométeme que si me muero me darás un tiro para asegurarte de que no sufro, promete que si me vuelvo un peligro te desharás de mi"_

-lo prometiste -el moreno saca su arma y sin problema mata a otro de los niños -… no siento nada… no tengo vida Natsuki y si tu te vas realmente estaré agonizante

-no Takeda no haré eso -niega con la cabeza

-sin ti que me detenga ¿que seré capaz de hacer? -voltio a dar un disparo pero esta vez al hombro provocando que todos los niños gritaran -¿de que es capaz un muerto en vida?

-¡No! -se coloco en la linea de disparo -detente de una buena vez

-… no puedo -recargo la pistola

-detente -volvió a decir pero esta vez con la pistola apuntando al moreno

-… demente -dio tres pasos hasta tener la pistola en la frente

-Mayo, Capitán -los soldados que se habían quedado en silencio observando la escena han comenzado a tener miedo de donde va la discucion

-¡que nadie se mueva! -grito Takeda – seria un alivio que tu terminaras con esto Natsuki…

-no me hagas esto… -pequeñas lagrimas se anegaron en los costados de sus ojos mas su pulso no flaqueo

-es hasta poético -dio una pequeña sonrisa- la única vida que salve evitara que robe otras tantas … la única persona que pude ayudar… evitara que siga…

-Takeda… -no quería matarle pero sabia que sin ella como su freno enloquecería, se volvería completamente el arma que querían los Masashi

-cumple tu promesa Natsuki -cerro los ojos -no me dejes agonizar

-….- el sonido de un balazo y varios gritos de los soldados termina con el cuerpo de Takeda golpeando el piso -Teniente Narabi – la cara de Natsuki estaba manchada de sangre y sus facciones estaban descompuestas

-si mi Capitán -la castaña se acerco con la mano en su pistola

-traiga sus esposas y pongamelas… acabo de matar a mi superior – tiro su propia arma y la pateo hacia su subordinada

-oído -tomo las esposas que leva en su cinturón y las coloco en las muñecas de la ojiverde

-también consiga papel y pluma, tengo una carta que escribir

.

.

.

Al llegar a la cuidad lo único que encuentra Shizuru es a un soldado que lleva consigo una carta la cual le entrega para luego tomar la motocicleta de Natsuki y retirarse rápidamente. La ojirubi desenvuelve el papel y sin entender del todo las palabras su corazón se comprime, tiene un mal presentimiento.

"Te debo una carta y un poema, la verdad nunca fui buena usando las palabras quizá por eso nunca te escribí tanto como tu hubieras querido pero mientras me abrazabas en la noche este pensamiento llego a mi.

Sopla un viento ligero, tibio y lleno de paz bajo un cielo infinito de cara al bosque y la noche es tranquila como hace mucho no sentía, que si cierro los ojos se que acabare... pensando en ti.

Hace nada fue lejos de aquí me decías que esto era para siempre y jurabas que lo seria.

Solo si... hace tiempo que estoy aquí, hace mucho estoy sola si, respirando a pesar de todo.

Hace siglos que me siento así , hace tiempo estoy sola aquí, aleteando frenética, sobrevivo a pesar de mi.

Hace mucho que sigo aquí, hace un rio de lagrimas y en las culpas mas intimas el amor se me va.

Y no se si conviene hacer de tu corazón un refugio sincero, ¿si o no?, apuesto si te he de ser sincera, he de confesarte que al verte esperaba algo nuevo… no se que.

Solo si… hace tiempo que estoy aquí… respirando a pesar de ti. Hace tanto tiempo estoy sola… Hace un rio de sangre y entre los gritos que resuenan en mi se que acabare… Pensando en ti."

Tomo a sus hombres y se regreso a la ciudadela solo para ver a sus compañeros discutir entre ellos, cuando se dan cuenta de que la ojirubi ha regresado se miran, sin saber quien le dirá las malas noticias que acaban de llegar.

-¿donde esta Natsuki? -pregunta agitada

-esta camino a la capital -contesta Haruka cuando vuelve un silencio sepulcral

-¿que? ¿por que? -lo único que había en la ciudad era un ciento de gente muerta y torturada, nada que le dijera lo que había pasado con Natsuki

-no sabemos todos los detalles… -la voz de Mikoto vacila

-hablen ya -el presentimiento que tenia se volvió errático en su corazón

-parece que Natsuki mato a Takeda y ahora va directo a un juicio marcial -Reito no encuentra modo amable de decir esas palabras a alquilen quien vendió su alma a los nobles para estar con una sola mujer que ahora iba directo a la muerte

-… no…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:

Wow mucho drama en tan pocas palabras no les parece? De nuevo tenemos saltos en el tiempo pero podemos ver los detalles mas importantes de la vida de Natsuki, podemos ver como se va volviendo ¿loca? Perdió parte de su sanidad mental entre tanto genocidio eso es un hecho jajajaja

El Gran Palacio del Viento esta pensado en el Palacio de Versalles, la vez que cuenta Natsuki que pudo entrar a el fue en su cuarto año donde el gato de un niño se ha metido en el y para evitar que maten a su mascota Natsuki y Mai entran, luego son ayudadas por Mikoto y Shizuru para salir sin que les regañen pero bueno… imagínense ese momento cómico.

Detalle que no comente pero que me gustaría supieran, en un principio cuando las chicas salen como Tenientes tienen apenas 6 soldados a su cargo, cuando termina el capitulo Natsuki tiene a su cargo 450 incluso mas que Shizuru o Reito que ya son Mayores

"Si la corona real no distingue entre hombres y mujeres ¿por que un simple anillo de bodas debería de hacerlo?" esas fueron las palabras de la nieta del Rey Brumir cuando se hizo todo un escándalo cuando ella sucedió a su padre como la hija mayor pero no deseaba casarse con un hombre. Con los años los matrimonios o amoríos de ambos sexos se vieron como algo normal pero entre nobles y plebeyos nunca. Este detalle tenia que ir metido en la trama pero bueno… esas eran 4 hojas mas jajaja.

Takeda esta loco? si, el no era malo pero su padre adoptivo lo volvió una herramienta para sus fines, a su vez el moreno enloqueció a Natsuki, son detalles que quizá no se vayan a notar bien o se vean algo forzados pero imaginen que todo paso en 5 años que estuvieron trabajando juntos y si Nat tenia miedo de dejarlo solo es porque entendía de lo que el era capaz de hacer si ella no lo frenaba, igual si no se entiende que clase de relación tenían ellos pues por parte de Takeda el quería tener todo con ella, de parte de Natsuki solo era su amigo, el tipo que le salvo la vida, le llevo a encontrar a sus amigos y novia y pues con quien tenia una deuda que saldar.

La carta de Natsuki son fragmentos de una canción que inspira y da nombre al capitulo "Solo si" de Miguel Bose, si quieren escuchar la versión que estuve escuchando como 50 veces mientras escribía jajaja busquen en la que canta con su tío Benny, fue la mas melancólica que encontré.

Respecto a que tuvo que hacer para conseguir llegar a Natsuki… bueno… muchas intrigas, pactos, corrupción, asesinatos para librarse de competidores. A su manera ella también cometió sus pecados, ayudo a algunos y mando a la desgracia a otros tantos, se hizo de enemigos, una reputación de avara, soberbia y una ambición desmedía. No podremos ver todo lo que hizo con detalle porque bueno… el tiempo pero jajajaja solo imaginen a Shiz en pose de estratega en su casa pensando en que nobles tiene que mandar al cadalso para conseguir un puesto suficientemente bueno para sus planes.

Eso es todo por este capitulo, por favor por favor déjenme un mensaje plizzzzz quiero pasar a la semifinal de este concurso. Nos vemos.


	4. El Bravo Adalid

Antes de comenzar solo quiero darles las gracias, llegue a la semifinal! espero que puedan seguir brindándome su apoyo con sus comentarios.

La Guerra de los 123 Años

Capitulo 4: El Bravo Adalid

.

.

.

.

En una base miliar a medio camino de la capital se encuentra estacionado el convoy que lleva a Natsuki presa, gracias a eso Shizuru ha sido capaz de darle alcance y usando sus influencias por no decir que coaccionó al Mayor encargado de la base, por lo cual le es permitido ver y hablar a solas con la otra mujer que se encuentra en la habitación de un sótano.

-hola -dice Natsuki cuando abren la puerta y quien ve entrar es a la peliocre -¿que tal tu… -no pudo terminar la pregunta, una cachetada le ha reventado la boca, la ojiverde nota que los años no le han quitado la fuerza a Shizuru

-mal, mi día va muy mal -sus ojos están que echan chispas -llevo 27 horas en un jeep a toda velocidad para darte alcance, no he comido desde entonces, tuve que sobornar e intimidar a 4 personas diferentes para llegar a esta base, luego otras 2 para conseguirme 10 minutos a solas contigo y con solo verte tengo ganas de sacarte los dientes a golpes y luego besarte -tenia un remolino en la cabeza y en el centro del huracán estaban esos ojos verdes inexpresivos

-si… suena a un mal día -con las manos esposadas las sube para retirar la sangre de su labio -pero me alegra verte – aun lleva su uniforme y cara cubiertas de sangre seca pero en este punto Shizuru no sabe si siquiera lo ha notado

-¿cual es tu problema? -Pregunta enojada -explícame Natsuki ¿cual es tu problema? -un día le habla casi como extraño, luego mata a alguien que no debía matar y ahora parece como si estuviera en la biblioteca leyendo un buen libro en completa paz

-no quiero ir a otra incursión por nuevas tierras, ni con Takeda, ni contigo, ni con nadie -dice mirándole fijamente -ya lo decidí, no quiero matar o torturar mas Artianos

-¿no se te ocurrió decirme eso cuando estábamos en tu cuarto? -se agarro la cabeza con ganas de arrancarse los cabellos -¿por que siempre que quieres decir ¡no!, das un balazo? -disparó cuando le dio su primer beso y no quería que le tocaran, dispara ahora porque no quiere dispararle a mas personas -¿cuando los soldados te traen la comida y no te gusta también les contestas a balazos?

-nunca me había hecho esa pregunta -miro hacia sus manos, ahora manchadas de su sangre fresca -quizá nunca aprendí a decir que no…

-ara pero si es muy fácil -se puso muy cerca de su cara -primero comienzas con una N -exageró su gesticulación -luego una O, pero no sacas una maldita pistola y le vuelas los sesos a un Mayor ¡mandando a la mierda el trabajo de mi vida! -primera vez que Natsuki escucha decir groserías a la ojirubi, con un extraño orgullo le alegra oír que son las que más usa ella

-me disculpo por eso… -iba a seguir hablando pero de nuevo una cachetada le ha cerrado la boca

-una disculpa sirve si te pones las botas de otro militar, una disculpa sirve cuando le tiras el café a alguien pero una disculpa no gira el tiempo hacia atrás y evita el maldito juicio marcial al que vas -ahora su voz esta cortada, lágrimas amenazan con caer -¿entiendes a donde te están llevando?

-en parte… nunca le puse mucha atención a las clases sobre los juicios en el Reino -de su uniforme rebusco entre sus bolsillos y encontró un pañuelo que le ofrece a la ojirubi -recuerdo que no sirven para nada porque todos salen siendo culpables

-y los culpables mueren Natsuki -el pañuelo lo a usado para secar la sangre del labio que se niega a dejar de correr y lo que se pueda quitar de sangre seca que lleva en todas partes

-¿que tan malo puede ser? -preguntó con una media sonrisa -después de matar a tanta gente… que más da morir uno -ella siempre supo que algún día tenia que morir – es hasta cierto punto relajante el conocer como moriré -cada día que iba a asaltar a los Artarianos cualquier cosa podía pasar

-¿sabes todo lo que tuve que hacer para estar contigo? -las lágrimas ya no pueden contenerse en medio del enojo y la frustración, son un cóctel de emociones que necesitan un escape

-si -dijo triste -bueno… creo que de la mitad de las cosas, aún no termino de leer tus cartas -miró hacia un extremo de la habitación donde en un colchón las cartas de Shizuru descansan -sabes que soy lenta para leer y más para escribir

-¿cómo? -la ultima vez que las vio estaban en la habitación de la ojiverde

-cuando maté a Takeda le pedí a mis tenientes que arreglaran algunas cosas por mi -pidió hoja y papel en el momento, que las cartas le fueran entregadas lo mas pronto posible y que sus pertenencias fueran divididas entre sus subordinados, un testamento express se podría decir

-no tengo manera sencilla de sacarte de ésta -se había metido en un problema grande, muy grande, ni todos sus contactos le servirían para evitar el destino de la ojiverde

-no lo hagas -detuvo la mano que seguía secando la sangre de su rostro -tengo que hablar en ese juicio, les tengo que decir porque maté a Takeda, ellos tienen que saber

-¿que sentido tiene eso? -eran un montón de nobles y viejos militares, ninguno estaría interesado en las razones de la ojiverde

-quizá… con suerte… su muerte y la mía no serán en vano después de que me escuchen -miro de nuevo las cartas -de no ser así, pediré que te regresen tus cartas, en ellas escribí la respuesta que les hubiera dado… si hubieran llegado en su momento y también parte de lo que viví

-escribiste tus memorias en la parte trasera de mis cartas? -tenia que ser un mal chiste, la Natsuki que dejo en la academia apenas y arrastraba un lápiz para tomar notas, que se encontrara escribiendo sus memorias era un absurdo

-mis memorias… -sonrió- las memorias de los niños de la guerra -lo que vivió y a los que vio morir, todos guardados en pequeños trozos de papel

-suena perfecto si fueras a escribir un libro de eso -no una carta póstuma

-cuida mis memorias -le miro con un poco de emoción -si mis palabras no llegan haz que lleguen mis letras

-ara pero que predicamento -chocó su frente con la de su novia -las letras de mi Natsuki parecen arañas muertas, si hago que llegue eso al reino nadie lo podrá leer, necesitaremos a un traductor

-jajajajaja -la gruesa risa hace eco en el frio sótano -seria mejor un criptógrafo -sus verdes ojos se clavaron en los rojos -lo que esta ahí escrito también te mandaría al paredón si te lo encuentran

-¿que tanto pusiste ahí? - para pedir un criptógrafo era algo que comprometía a la milicia entera

-pues…

-¡ya es tiempo! -un soldado entra a la habitación -en 4 horas llegara el Teniente Coronel Masashi a la base para escoltar al capitán en persona, Mayor Viola ya no puede estar aquí

-nos veremos pronto -Shizuru le dio un beso a Natsuki, uno que no quería que terminara, pasando por su lengua el sabor metálico de la sangre en el labio que se negaba a detenerse

-… adiós...- ella no espera volver a verle y como tal se despide

-por cierto tu poesía -dijo mostrando la carta doblada en 4 antes de salir del sótano -necesita mucha práctica, apenas y entendí lo que escribiste – la ojiverde le sonrío pero la otra salió derramando sus lágrimas, se contuvo como pudo y avandono del lugar, si Masashi le encontraba ardería su cabeza antes de que pudiera siguiera pensar en ayudar a Natsuki

.

.

.

.

Una semana después de la muerte de Takeda Masashi, se le ofreció un fastuoso cortejo fúnebre, sus restos fueron llevados al cementerio de los héroes en la capital, e incluso la misma Reina Mashiro le mando un arreglo de flores al soldado que murió en el cumplimiento de su deber, no se escatimo en los arreglos para hacer notar lo mucho que los Masashi "lloraban" la perdida del mas joven de sus hijos. Terminando los ritos fúnebres ,en el Gran Palacio del Viento comenzaron las preparaciones para la Corte Marcial.

Uno de los salones del fastuoso palacio fue acondicionado para los juicios, en el un podio para 5 personas sobresale por su altura, sientan altos mandos que fungirán como juez y jurado. Frente a ellos en medio del salón la acusada en una pequeña mesa de caoba entintada de negro, atrás de esta dos hileras de 6 bancas en las cuales se han dado cita militares que conocieron en vida al Mayor Masashi y a la Capitan Kruger entre otros civiles que de igual manera conocen a la peliazul. En la cuarta linea se encuentran varios Mayores y algunos Capitanes que están mas pálidos que de costumbre, se han dado cita pues saben que despues de ese día Natsuki no volverá a ver la luz del sol ni ellos le volverán a ver, esto lo tiene muy presente la Mayor Viola, quien dirige a los demás jóvenes en esa banca

-Todos de pie -grita un soldado cuando los jueces entran al recinto- rindan honor a los jueces… -se dispuso a nombrar uno por uno a los presentes

-General de Division Choi Hong Hi -un hombre delgado y pequeño, sus ojos rasgados que apenas se divisan por sus gruesas gafas. Es el hombre con más poder en la sala y noble de alta cuna, a sus más de 65 años lleva enquistado en el poder con puño de hierro llevando parte de las riendas del Reino

-General de Brigada Anatoli Gekker -de cabello negro, lacio con sus penetrantes ojos azules, su cara tiene un aspecto demacrado y aterrador gracias a las citarices que lleva de sus batallas, de los pocos nobles que se aventuraron en el campo de batalla y conservan las marcas de su imprudencia

-Coronel Orlando Castillo -el mas alto de todos, moreno de ojos miel, sus facciones fuertes muestran que no se encuentra a gusto de estar ahí pero se mantiene firme al escuchar su nombre, apenas es perceptible el bufido que deja escapar al ver a la joven sentada en esa silla enfrente de el

-Coronel Samory Touré -de piel obscura y rasgos toscos, en apariencia el más tranquilo de todos, sus ojos negros algo cerrados, como con sueño y la postura algo decaída, de no ser por su contextura fuerte y el traje no parecería un miliar

-Teniente Coronel Riza Hawkeye- con cabellera rubia, si no fuera por esos ojos cafés como pistolas y todas las medallas en su pecho, pasaría mas por una modelo que por un militar.

-Juicio Marcial 34535 "Capitán Natsuki Kruger contra la Real Milicia de Windbloom" -el viejo de mirada cansada observa a la acusada de cabellera azul -que comience el juicio -con el sonido de su mazo hace que todos los presentes en la habitación tengan un pequeño escalofrío

La ojiverde mira hacia arriba, reconoce a los 5 que están enfrente de ella, son de los que siempre iban en primera fila en los desfiles y a la Teniente Coronel Riza Hawkeye le salvo una vez la vida en el campo de batalla cuando comenzaba su servicio militar… detalle que no espera le ayude este día

-experto en combate mano a mano, experto tirador a corto y largo alcance, experto en maniobras ofensivas, experto mecánico, experto en explosivos, experto en arquitectura, experto en asaltos… -los honores de Natsuki se extendían por tres hojas, algunos Generales tenían con suerte apenas tres especialidades, la ojiverde daba la impresión de coleccionarlas todas

-parece que usted es un súper soldado Capitan Kruger -detuvo la letanía el Coronel Castillo -no parece la clase de soldado que se descontrola al calor de la batalla

-no lo soy Coronel -contesto tranquila la ojiverde

-es conocida la bravura de la Capitán en combate -dice la rubia mirando los antecedentes de Natsuki, algunos de estos "honores" ella misma los coloco en la hoja de la joven

-pero no se entiende la discusión y el final que tuvo esta con el Mayor Takeda -el reporte que entregaron los subordinados de Natsuki es algo enredado y para Anatoli Gekker parece una revuelta a todas luces

-hice una promesa con el, yo recibiría las balas cuando estuviera en peligro...

-no lo hizo muy bien esta ultima -le contradijo el Coronel Touré regresando de su letargo

-también le prometí que si lo veía agonizando seria yo quien le matara para ahorrarle el dolor -si este mismo juicio lo hubiera tenido de cadete las filosas miradas que le apuñalan en este momento le habrían hecho papilla, al parecer algo tiene que agradecerle al infierno que había vivido los últimos años, los 5 frente a ella ya no le causan temor, dejo de temer les a los superiores hace tanto tiempo

-¿le pareció que un hombre joven en perfecto estado estaba agonizando? -pregunto osco Choi Hong

-si… en su cabeza lo estaba -si su mente era un lugar tormentoso el de Takeda era un parque de diversiones en llamas con lava del mismísimo infierno quemando todo a su paso -por eso creí que lo mejor para todos era que muriera

-¿para todos o para usted?- inquirió venenoso Anatoli tratando de apuñalar a la joven con sus azules ojos

\- en ese "todos" voy incluida yo -haciendo notar el significado de la palabra, quizá si no estuviera en un juicio por su vida habría reído un poco

-¿el Mayor Masashi era su enemigo? -pregunto la rubia, cuando se conocieron ella aun siendo Capitán le pareció que los dos jóvenes se llevaban bien, eran muy unidos en el campo de batalla

-no -contesto rápidamente la joven ojiverde -pero me pregunto si alguna vez fuimos amigos… -quizá aquellos 5 meses que se pasaron en la casa de campo donde ella aprendió a leer y los primeros meses de la academia, en ese tiempo quizá si fueron amigos

-esto es absurdo -bufó Orlando cruzando sus musculosos brazos -¿por que un perfecto militar como usted termino haciendo algo tan tonto? -los honores de Natsuki le hacían un subordinado codiciado, algunos como el o Hawkeye tenían un año intentando conseguir a la mujer para sus propias incursiones pero que acabara tan buen elemento en ese juicio le parecía un desperdicio garrafal que le era imposible comprender

-pues…

-no me importa sus razones, lo importante es que tenemos el reporte jurado de 5 tenientes que dan fe de que la Capitán Kruger mato al Mayor Masahi y este juicio es innecesario -Touré tenia mejores cosas que hacer en su casa de campo que estar ahí con esa niña loca que dijera lo que dijera moriría en el paredón

-los acusados tienen derecho a exponer su caso ante los jueces -hace notar Riza chocando sus ojos con los de su superior

-no es necesario -parece gruñir a la mujer

-son las leyes de nuestro Reino -contradice manteniéndole la mirada

-¿tiene algo que explicar a esta corte Capitán Kruger? -pregunta el Coronel Castillo mirando con cierta lastima a la joven quien se mantiene impávida ante los jueces

-si… quiero explicar el porque mate al Mayor Masashi

-¡se ha declarado culpable! -desde atrás de la ojiverde un moreno se ha levantado de su asiento -¿que esperan para mandarla al paredón?

-Teniente Coronel Masashi ha venido usted como espectador, mantenga sus opiniones para usted -con su voz de mando Hawkeye regaña severamente al hombre quien le mira con mala cara -¿no escucho cuando hable sobre las reglas de nuestro Reino?

-tiene derecho a que le escuchemos pero nada evitara su condena Capitán Kruger -sentencia el viejo Choi

-es lo único que pido -miro al viejo con sus pesados lentes y luego hacia atrás, esta el hermanastro de Takeda, varios de sus subordinados pero si afina su vista puede ver algo mas alejados a todos sus amigos lo que le remueve las entrañas y se voltea pues no puede con la vergüenza de haberlos traído aquí a verle morir después de todo el trabajo que hicieron para conseguir estar juntos otra vez

-hable rápido entonces -de mala gana Gekker se acomoda en su silla -los muertos no están para ser escuchados -susurro a lo que recibo la mala mirada de Hawkeye y Castillo

-Cuando niña mis padres murieron en la guerra, entre al orfanato de los Corderos de Dios donde comencé de prostituta… -el moreno atrás de ella soltó una risotada

-siempre supe que eras una puta barata

-Teniente Coronel -le volvió a reprender la rubia

-con ayuda me volví ladrón y fue así que conocí a Takeda, por alguna razón que sigo sin entender le agradé -sus primeros días juntos ella era tan osca como podia - y usando su único regalo de cumpleaños que le darían en su vida pidió que se me otorgara una educación a su lado

-y como una puta mal agradecida le mataste -gritó alguien atrás, la voz le pareció conocida a Natsuki, al voltear ve a uno de sus compañeros en la academia que siempre le molesto, no le sorprende que sea subordinado del Masashi mayor

-absténganse de sus comentarios -un golpe del mazo por parte de Castillo- este es un juicio marcial y como tal se le debe respeto -no estaban en un mercado para que se gritaran el precio

-no éramos los mejores amigos pero siempre le respete por lo que hizo por mi -recordó como el moreno siempre le daba ordenes y ella las obedecía aun cuando eran absurdas – no era un mal hombre pero tampoco creo que estuviera echo para la guerra

-¿a que se refiere? -Riza le detiene esperando una explicación mas amplia

-Takeda hubiera sido un excelente repostero o maestro de atletismo, quizá hasta bibliotecario pero no tenia madera para militar y eso lo sabia Watanabe Masashi -entrecerró los ojos, le daba asco decir ese nombre -por eso cada que Takeda regresaba a su casa le obligaba a practicar torturas a prostitutas o vagabundos que se encontraban en la calle

-son fuertes acusaciones Capitán Kruger -Castillo le advirtió -¿tiene pruebas para hablar así de un honorable ex militar de nuestro Reino?

-Watanabe Masahi lidero el proyecto "suero de la verdad" también fue el jefe del departamento de información, nombres claves para decir torturar a saco al que pensemos tiene algo que me interese saber

-pequeña rata estás revelando secretos de máxima seguridad -Watanuki estaba a nada de saltarse la cerca que dividía a los espectadores del acusado y tronarle el cuello el mismo a Natsuki

-¡Teniente Coronel Masashi! Es su ultima advertencia, la próxima vez que desacate esta corte será obligado a salir de ella -la rubia ya no estaba de humor para soportar a ese petulante hombre

-cuidado con como me habla Teniente Coronel Hawkeye -siseo el moreno cruzando sus ojos con los de la rubia

-en este salón yo soy la autoridad y fuera de este tenemos el mismo nivel de mando… -le hizo notar que no le temía -siéntese o retírese

-esta poniendo al descubierto información delicada -señalo a la acusada que ni siquiera le da la cara

-todos los civiles o militares con nivel por debajo de Capitán retírense de este recinto -pidió Castillo, a su orden varias personas se levantaron

-¿Teniente? -Natsuki volteo al escuchar a tanta gente saliendo, vio con sorpresa a su vieja maestra, la Teniente Yukariko quien le dedicó una triste mirada, no espero que ella le fuera a ver- ustedes..-seguido de la rubia otras mujeres jóvenes quienes cree reconocer pero le parece imposible pues la ultima vez que las viera eran niñas debajo de un puente en situación de orfandad

-prosiga Capitán Kruger -le ordeno el Coronel Touré

-Watanabe Masashi no logro que sus experimentos con químicos funcionaran a la perfección, luego cayó en desgracia ante la corte de padre de la Reina Mashiro quien lo llevo a su jubilación temprana, el no poder lograr sus ambiciones le llevaron a seguir sus experimentos de manera clandestina

-¿eso que tiene que ver con su caso? -pregunta con flojera Touré

-Takeda fue parte de sus experimentos, el tercer niño que adoptó pero el único que sobrevivió a sus torturas, como pudo llegar a los 10 años lo mando a la academia militar pero al notar su poca disposición a la crueldad Watanabe lo "enseño" por darle un nombre a las atrocidades que le hizo ver

-esta diciendo que el Mayor Masashi tenia traumas a causa de su educación en casa -Hawkeye entiende un poco mas el carácter tan "serio" del moreno

-traumas es poco, Takeda fue expuesto a los avances en la tortura que Watanabe había logrado al pasar de los años fuera de la milicia, le dio la instrucción de seguir con sus experimentos en cuanto tuviera un cargo militar algo que se lo facilito su hermanastro Watanuki -ese nombre también le revolvía el estomago -padre e hijo esperaban que Takeda fuera una herramienta a sus ambiciones

-honor y gloria a su apellido -gritó Watanuki tratando de saltarse los obstáculos pero un certero mazo le ha dado derecho en la cabeza dejándole inconsciente

-se lo advertí Teniente Coronel -bufo la rubia regresando a su asiento

-de nuevo son acusaciones muy fuertes Capitán ¿tiene pruebas de lo que dice? -El Coronel Castillo no esta sorprendido de las palabras de la joven mas sabe que no puedes andar por ahí acusando de torturar niños a ex militares como si fueran chismes de vecindad

-encriptada se encuentra la información en los archivos personales del Teniente Coronel Masashi y en la casa de campo de su familia, seguro que si van ahí encontraran los químicos que usan para conseguir la información aunque sean defectuosos Watanabe se aferra a ellos -Natsuki tuvo que aprender a usarlos pero noto inmediatamente que no servían para sacar información ni a una naranja

-no tengo ninguna información sobre químicos en el departamento de información -el General de División le parece indigno que tal avance se le hubiera mantenido en secreto

-porque son defectuosos, cuando ingresan al organismo provocan alucinaciones, luego sube tanto la presión arterial que el corazón termina por detenerse, es una tortura que no ayuda a obtener información solo provoca dolor -a su forma de ver era solo una manera sádica de matar a la gente

-usted consiguió mejores formas de obtener lo que buscaba ¿verdad? -con sus pesados lentes mira a la joven con cierta complicidad -sus métodos son conocidos Capitán -o mejor dicho envidiados

-si, diseñe y mejore sistemas mecánicos para la tortura… mas no estoy orgullosa de ello -alzo su frente aun cuando le daba terror sus palabras

-no tendría porque todo fue por la gloria de nuestro Reino -Anatoli y sus penetrantes ojos azules bailan de alegría -diré que soy fan de algunos de sus inventos -a lo que los otros jueces voltearon a verle -el mecanismo que arranca uñas con cuchillas tan delgadas que dejan la carne debajo de ellas parecida a una uva pelada es soberbio, igual que su peras con control remoto

-si por mi fuera mis inventos serian quemados en las llamas del infierno -y ella con todos

-suerte para mi que todo esta perfectamente inventariado y llegara a mi cuando termine el juicio- podía casi saborear los inventos de la joven

-si su carrera militar iba tan bien Capitán Kruger ¿que le hizo matar al Mayor Masahi? -ser un torturador ciertamente no era un puesto del cual ufanarse entre los soldados pero si daba un ofrecía buen dinero y prestaciones -aquí esta escrito que se le consideraba para subirlo de rango en menos de 3 años -poco tiempo considerando que no era noble

-pase 5 años en el campo de batalla disputando territorio a los Artarianos pero en lugar de ver una lucha encarnizada solo pude ver la miseria, el dolor y la agonía de un pueblo asolado por la guerra

-son signos de que nuestro poder llevara a la Reina Mashiro a ganar la guerra -canturreo orgulloso de un trabajo que no gano Hong Hi

-pero que no lo ven -señalo a las gigantes ventanas de palacio -afuera de este inmenso lugar la agonía y la miseria también invaden a nuestra gente -cerro su puño -gente que juramos proteger pero en lugar de ello nos pasamos los días torturándolos, prostituyéndolos y mandándolos a morir al frente

-son los costes de la guerra -se apresuro a decir Touré

-¿y los nobles viviendo en sus campiñas? ¿A ellos que les cuesta esta guerra? -sube el tono de su voz por primera vez en este juicio -¿que le costo a Watanabe o a ese mierda de Watanuki la guerra? -miro al hombre que sigue tirado en el piso inconsciente -porque Takeda tuvo que cargar con toda la mierda en su cabeza mientras el "honor" lo ganaba el … ¿por que nos mandan a morir mientras celebran fiestas?

-eso no esta a discusión en este juicio Capitán Kruger -para Touré no era tema en los juicios las vidas de los nobles

-lo está -miro con sus ojos esmeraldas, imbuidos en un fuego que hacia mucho había perdido -me preguntaron porque hice lo que hice -señalo al moreno inconsciente y luego a los jueces – lo hice porque estoy cansada de que los nobles nos manden a hacer el trabajo sucio, estoy cansada de matar en nombre de una Reina que nos trata como soldados de plomo, meros juguetes para su beneficio porque…

-será acusada de traición si habla mas de nuestra Reina y a esta guerra santa

-¿que tiene de santa la guerra? -azotó su mano en la mesa que estaba frente a ella -acaso los plebeyos nacemos para combatir y morir? Sacrificados por una gran mentira! La guerra es una absurda mentira

-tome asiento y contrólese Capitán -un mazo se hizo sonar, Choi Hong no estaba dispuesto a escuchar tal blasfemia

-da igual -hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa -de todos modos me mandaran al paredón -se volteó para observar a los espectadores, en especial a la mujer de ojos rojos quien le devolvía la mirada consternada -¿que somos? ¿Héroes manteniendo la paz? O somos armas… -su voz se torno sombría y mas gruesa de lo normal -apuntando al enemigo -hizo la mímica de una pistola con la que apunto al viejo de lentes en medio de lo jueces – para que alguien mas reclame la victoria

-suficiente -el mazo con el que presidia Anatoli Gekker es lanzado pero Natsuki lo detienen con la mano, tomándolo firmemente y retando con su mirada a la del General -parece que ya ha terminado de exponer sus razones Capitán

-si hablo sobre masacres en el campo parece no importarle a nadie pero si hablo sobre la miseria de el pueblo de Windbloom ¿mi tiempo se acaba? -sonrío colocando el mazo en la mesa -los soldados estamos cansados de morir por una guerra sin sentido, Artari apenas y sobrevive igual que nosotros, esta batalla de desgaste solo consumirá a nuestro Reino

-Capitán Kruger se le encuentra culpable de desacato a la autoridad y asesinato doloso con toda la intención, alevosía y ventaja en primer grado con arma de fuego… que Dios se apiade de su alma

-no creo que me dejen ir a verle, a mi ni a nadie de ustedes- el siguiente sonido del mazo es la señal para los soldados que custodiaban las entradas se acerquen a Natsuki -¡esta guerra debe parar ya! -gritó de nuevo volteando a los presentes, rápidamente miro a todos sus amigos con sus caras entre tristes y consternados -no somos soldados de juguete, somos personas -le dieron un golpe en el estomago -no merecemos vivir y morir así… -otro golpe -¡no merecemos esta vida Shizuru! - la aludida sintió que su corazón dio tres brincos y casi se le sale del pecho

-no lo haga peor Capitán… -suplico con cierta trastesa la rubia al mirar a los soldados golpear a la joven

-¿Shizuru? -para su mala suerte Watanuki se levantó después de tanto grito, miro a la ojiverde siendo llevada por la fuerza y a la Mayor Viola quien había intentado robarle su gloria, no tardo en atar cabos y con su venenosa voz pronuncio una petición -General de Brigada Gekker

-¿qué? -contesto osco, enojado por el circo que se desarrollo en su sala

-el Capitán Kruger mientras fue mi subordinado nunca presentó problemas -miro a la ojirubi- pero enloqueció en el minuto que el Mayor Viola entró en escena, pido que sea ella quien dirija el pelotón de fusilamiento

-si serás maldito -gruño Mikoto por lo bajo pero su hermanastro le tomo por el brazo para se mantuviera en su lugar

-eso …. -El Coronel Hawkeye iba a denegar la petición pero otro hombre se le adelanto

-concedido -otro golpe de mazo por parte del hombre con mayor rango en la sala -Mayor Viola usted encabezara el pelotón de fusilamiento y dará fin a este circo

-ara… -Shizuru quería desmayarse en ese momento

.

.

.

.

Se dio por fecha 1 semana a partir del juicio para la ejecución, Shizuru en shock regreso a su mansión para procesar lo ocurrido, sus sirvientes se acercaron para saber que se le ofrecía ya que era extremadamente raro verla entrar al lugar pero ella se limito a pedir que nadie le molestara en su habitación

-madre -la pequeña voz le hizo detenerse un momento -que bueno que vuelves, quería mostrarte lo que aprendí -una pequeña de 6 años se le acerco con una flauta en la mano

-señorita Natsuki por favor no interrumpa a su señora madre -su nana le tomo del hombro para detener su andar -se encuentra cansada por el trabajo

-pero… -la pequeña de ojos rojos y cabellera ocre obscuro inflo las mejillas -casi nunca viene a casa, quiero mostrarle lo mucho que he mejorado

-después lo veré -contestó sin mirar a la pequeña -tengo algo que arreglar primero -y sin decir más se encerró en sus habitaciones a llorar su desdicha pero desde la entrada se escuchaba una flauta que tocaba una alegre melodía que le trajo recuerdos

En el 5to año de la academia se encontraba fuera del castillo pasando sus horas libres con una peliazul quien tenia una habilidad admirable para silbar, con la suave brisa del viento acariciando sus cabelleras y las dos abrazadas miraban al astro rey despedirse por un día mas atrás de una cordillera montañosa, la canción que tarareaba Natsuki nunca supo cual era pero tampoco le importaba mientras la ojiverde se encontrara entre sus brazos

-esa canción… -aun con los ojos anegados de lágrimas se apresuró a abrir la puerta encontrándose con su pequeña hija recostada en el marco de esta -¿donde aprendiste esta canción?

-E…

-se la enseñe yo señora -la nana de Natsuki se presento de nuevo con una reverencia -es una canción de niños que aprendí desde muy pequeña, me disculpo si le molesta

-¿como se llama la canción? -pregunto mirando a la joven de cabellera negra

-… oda a la libertad -le dijo aun en la reverencia

-ara… Natsuki… -miro a su pequeña hija -es una hermosa canción -le sonrío recibiendo un abrazo por su hija mayor -Evony podrías entrar a mi habitación, tengo algo que discutir contigo

-como ordene señora -la joven mujer entro a la habitación en tanto se Shizuru cerro detrás suyo, en cuanto sintió que nadie les escuchaba hablo en voz muy baja a su sirviente

\- Natsuki fue condenada a muerte -fue lo primero que dijo a lo que la otra llevo sus manos a la boca

-¿la hermana mayor? ¿Pero por que? -Evony junto con 15 chicas más fueron recogidas por Shizuru después de conocerles debajo de los puentes hace tantos años atrás con su novia, Shizuru les dio un hogar y trabajos tranquilos y ellas respondieron con una lealtad inquebrantable

-la oda a la libertad -comenzó a reír con lagrimas en sus ojos a lo que recibió un pañuelo por parte la joven sirvienta – dime Evony… que tanto contacto conservas con los otros corderos de Dios… y ¿alguno de ellos tendrá la posibilidad de usar una imprenta? Tengo un manuscrito que publicar

.

.

.

.

En tanto Natsuki fue llevada a una castillo convertido en prisión a las afueras de la ciudad que se encuentra en la cima de un pequeño cerro que domina todo el horizonte a su alrededor, después de una pequeña golpiza que parecía no haberla sentido siquiera, se le dejo en una pequeña celda en el sótano del lugar en donde se paso su tiempo contando las cucarachas que iban y venían de celda en celda hasta que el caminar de soldados le hizo mirar a la entrada de su celda

-le dije que eras mala para ser un perro -la voz agria hace que Natsuki frunza el ceño – pero era muy joven y tonto para hacerme caso

-viejo bagre -escupió hacia el frente ensuciando el calzado negro del hombre

-igual de corriente que cuando te encontré robando en los andenes -tomo un pañuelo de su chaqueta, limpio su zapato y tiro lejos el pedazo de tela

-y tu mas decrépito -con un mayor numero de canas y arrugas Watanabe sigue conservando su recta postura pero no puede evitar los signos de la edad, trata de aparentar ser un hombre imponente pero solo es un ansiando ante los ojos de Natsuki -¿para cuando te mueres?

-los años en la academia no ayudaron a civilizarte

-tengo una… civilización selectiva- se comportaría de manera educada cuando le diera la ganan -¿has venido a burlarte de mi? -porque ella ya se burlo suficiente de si misma

-si -contesto serio -quería ver tu cara compungida antes y después de que termine llena de balas

-y yo que pensé que solo vendría a darme una golpiza como los otros guardias -sonrió altanera -hace mucho que deje de temerte viejo bagre

-¿enserió? -de su bolsillo saco un pedazo de periódico doblado -y yo que quería contarte un cuento de cuna

-jajajaja metete tu cuento por el culo -dejo de mirarle, el moho de las piedras era mejor vista que la vieja cara

-el día que Takeda fue por ti yo perseguí a la rata que te acompañaba… -Natsuki volteo hacia el, con una mirada llena de miedo lo que hizo a Watanabe sonreír sínicamente -era mas tonto que tu

-¿que le hiciste? -pregunto en tanto el color de la cara se le fue

-lo hubieras escuchado pequeña perra -rio un poco – lloraba como un puerquito bebe mientras le metía una barra por su virginal culo jajajaja

-…Raspail… -dijo tragando saliva

-¿ese era su nombre? -volvió a reír -no duro mucho en el experimento pero admito que su "acto de valentía" me entretuvo

-monstruo -pelo los dientes cuando el miedo se volvió ira

-le dije que podía elegir entre recibir el castigo por robarme o que fueras tu la castigada jajajajaja el muy tonto eligió ser mi conejillo de indias -aparte del periódico había un botón café el cual lanzo hacia la joven quien lo reconoció como parte de la ropa de su hermano -no paraba de chillar Natsuki Natsuki mientras lo diseccionaba vivo

-hijo de la gran puta -se lanzo con lágrimas hacia las barras de la celda pasando su brazo derecho por los barrotes intentando tomar al viejo por la ropa

-murió como la rata que era lleno de sangre y mierda -con una navaja le hizo un rasguño al brazo de Natsuki quien retrajo su miembro después de sentir la cortada -me han prohibido matarte con mis sueros pero te he dejado un poco para que lo disfrutes… Capitán…

-haaaaaaaaaaaaa -la navaja llevaba suero experimental, no lo suficiente para matar pero si para provocar una gran pesadilla que le duraría las siguientes 5 horas

\- he dejado suficiente a tus guardias para que te den un poco mas cuando se te acabe el efecto -el pedazo de periódico lo dejo a lado de la joven que había entrado en un espiral de dolor

-estaré en primera fila para verte morir, solo así expiaras tu culpa por los problemas que me causaste pequeña perra -en el periódico esta recortada una noticia de hace 10 años donde hablaban sobre un cuerpo maltrecho encontrado en el rio, mostraba signos de haber sido torturado y violado, se sospechaba que un asesino serial rondaba la ciudad.

.

.

.

.

El día del fusilamiento llego, en el sótano una joven apenas consiente después de todo el suero que había entrado a sus venas mira a sus captores quienes han llegado con baldes de agua helada a darle un baño.

-puta tu día te llego -lanzo el balde a la joven quien apenas lo nota

-esa mierda si que es fuerte -comenta otro al ver lo que el suero le ha provocado

-no es el suero -el tercero mira con detalle los ojos esmeralda – esa es concentración militar

-quita tu fea cara de mi vista -gruñe Natsuki, si no había enloquecido en la guerra, los sueros de Watanabe tampoco lo lograrían

-ven, esta como si nada -otro balde de agua helada -perras como ella no son fácil de quebrar

-nada sobrevive a 20 balazos -le pateo para que su cara quedara en el suelo -con tu fuerza o lo que sea que tengas morirás hoy

-por fin -bufo en tanto le siguen mojando -no tengo ganas de seguir aquí

-y nadie extrañara tu sucia cara

Arriba de esa celda en la entrada principal ha llegado la Mayor Viola para presentarse frente a General de Brigada Gekker , el Teniente Coronel Masashi y su padre que están ansiosos de ver la ejecución. Con su perfecta cara de paz les saluda de manera cortes a los hombres quienes no pueden ni quieren ocultar la felicidad de sus rostros

-espero tenga todo listo para llevar al paredón a ese perro malo -comenta Gekker

-en un minuto checaré los últimos detalles General -dice con cero emoción en su melodiosa voz

-su Reina se lo agradece -sonríe -la noble casa de los Viola engalanando la milicia desde los años del primer Rey -sus ojos azules desvisten a la joven y casi se la comen pero aunque incomodo Shizuru se mantiene impávida -ahora vaya, todos los permisos están en regla la única que falta es usted

-con su permiso -al final de su saludo se va caminando hacia las barracas de los oficiales donde su pelotón esta terminando de ponerse el uniforme que le han quitado a los soldados que trabajan en la prisión -¿mataron a alguno?

-creo que matamos a todos Mayor -contesta Narabi la morena que había seguido a Natsuki como su fiel soldado

-ara… -suspiro -ningún soldado de Natsuki sabe seguir ordenes -el dicho "de tal palo tal astilla" venia mucho al caso

-se resistieron bastante -contesto otro colocándose el quepi que apenas pudo quitarle las manchas de sangre

-limpien tanto como puedan y atrabanquen esta entrada, no necesitamos sorpresas

-a la orden -dicen al unisono

-en 10 minutos la subirán al paredón… tenemos que estar listos

Desde el sótano la ojiverde es conducida por las estrechas escaleras, sus manos esposadas hacia el frente, mientras camina va viendo las otras celdas llenas de gente que pide un pedazo de pan, otros algo de agua aun cuando va morir la situación le enferma.

-¡hagan paso al muerto que camina! -grita uno de los guardias, recibe chiflidos y aplausos, algo que no esperaban los soldados

A empujones llega al claro del castillo, antes de seguir con su caminata toman su larga melena y con un cuchillo la cortan, los Masashi miran con agrado este acto, pidieron un pedazo que pudieran colgar en su cuarto de armas, que mejor que la melea azulada de la que sabían la ojiverde estaba muy orgullosa.

-colóquenla en posición -en un mástil atan por arriba de su cabeza las muñecas maltrechas

-¿no me van a tapar los ojos? -pregunta el Capitán al soldado que se retira después de asegurar sus muñecas

-el Teniente Coronel cree que no querrás perderte tu propia ejecución

-vaya pero que bondadoso de su parte -bufó entrecerrando los ojos – no es como si quisiera saltarme la mejor parte

-que salga el pelotón de ejecución -grita Watanuki desde el balcón del castillo justo enfrente de la condenada quien a pesar de que sus minutos están contados le mira desafiante en tanto se escucha el golpetear rítmico de la marcha de unos soldados

-tiene que estar de coña… -cierra los ojos al mirar quien conduce el pelotón - ¿no pudieron encontrar a otro Mayor para matarme? -de entre todos los nobles tenían que traerla a ella para matarle, lo que hizo de verdad los enojo

-¿unas ultimas palabras? -pregunta el General Gekker divertido por la escena que han montando los Masashi

-no me arrepiento de la vida que tuve -miró fijamente a la ojirubi que apenas era visible la humedad en sus ojos – gracias a ella pude conocerte a ti -sonrió -se que no hay disculpa que baste por mis actos egoístas pero te pido que sigas adelante -lo pensó un momento y luego continuó -se que es tu trabajo y tienes una vida… Mai me dijo que incluso llamaste a tu hija Natsuki -otra sonrisa- … espero… espero que ella se deje proteger mas de lo que me deje yo, recuerdo que mi madre decía que mi nombre era uno muy fuerte, espero que ayude en lo que pueda a tu hija.

-suficiente de charlas Mayor Viola cumpla con su deber -gruño en ira Watanabe asqueado de la declaración

-… -pero le costaba hablar a la ojirubi quien se había quedado prendada de la mirada esmeralda

-lleva a este reino a un lugar mejor… ¿vale? -cerro sus ojos a sabiendas que la peliocre no se atrevería a dar la orden mientras le estuviera mirando

-¡atención! -su voz de mando resonó por el patio -¡preparen! -los soldados levantaron sus rifles -¡apunten! -las armas se dirigen hacia la ojiverde que a pesar de la situación adopta una pose solemne -… ¡fuego!

Se escucha el silbido de las balas y el atronador estruendo de la pólvora luego gritos de dolor pero al no sentir en su cuerpo los impactos la acusada abre sus ojos solo para ver al pelotón de fusilamiento protegerle en tanto Shizuru trata de liberarle del poste

-¿ya estoy muerta? -pregunta cuando el pecho de la ojirubi se le restriega en la cara

-ara ¿a Natsuki le parece esto el cielo? -pregunta moviendo mas su pecho

-parece más una revuelta pero quiero estar segura – sus manos son liberadas del poste más no de las esposas, aún así le es entregada una pistola para que ayude a librarse de algunos soldados que han salido a defender la prisión

-¿que esta sucediendo? -exige Gekker una explicación al alcalde de la prisión quien en balbuceos no tiene como responder

-es una revuelta -contesta una pelirroja entrando a la habitación con pistola en mano

-creí que era un golpe de estado -contesta una ojidorado quien lleva arrastrando el cuerpo de un guardia

-Mikoto, el golpe va después de liberar a Natsuki, ahora estamos revuelta -movió en círculos su pistola con la que amenaza a los hombres en el balcón

-todos terminaran igual que esa pequeña perra -Gekker trató de disparar pero atrás de las jóvenes un hombre de cabellera negra se le adelanto, en tanto ellas dispararon en la rodilla a los Masashi

-a ustedes los necesitamos vivos -dijo Mikoto sonriéndoles -a mi amiga le encantara verles

-¿cuantos oficiales quedan en la prisión? -pregunta Mai a Reito en tanto sus soldados llevan arrastrando a los hombres heridos

-casi ninguno -era un hecho que habían tomado la totalidad del castillo prisión

Cuando por fin las esposas son retiradas de sus muñecas Shizuru le ofrece un traje de cadete que se encontraba en la prisión para que dejara de usar el baton blanco, con algo de burla se lo coloca y se las arreglan para llegar hasta la pesadas puertas principales que están abiertas de par en par para ella

-ara se me olvidaba decirte algo acerca de esta huida -comenta colocando su dedo indice en el labio, deteniendo un poco su andar

-¿espero no fuera un detalle importante? -se detiene ella también viéndole un poco asustada, nada se le escapa a esa mujer de ojos rojos

-no vine solo con tus hombres a tomar la prisión, me acompañan unos cuantos más -hace una señal con la mano mostrando una cantidad ínfima

-¿que tantos más? -pregunta retomando el ritmo hacia la salida

-pues… -las jóvenes pasan las puertas y hasta donde les alcanza la vista de la colina donde se encuentra esta prisión esta llena de soldados – más de la mitad de la milicia y civiles de las ciudades aledañas

-¿que mierda? -al ver tremendo batallón postrado siente que le tiemblan las piernas

-¡Soldados su Adalid ha vencido a la muerte! -grito Shizuru obteniendo un grito ensordecedor por respuesta -¡los Laureles del Triunfo den Sombra! -dijo en el mismo tono alto

-¡A la Frente del Bravo Adalid! -contestaron los soldados al unísono

-¿que planeaste Shizuru? -miro a la joven quien era una maestra en enardecer a los soldados

-¡Que Viva el Bravo Adalid! -solo sus ojos rojos llenos de fuego fueron la respuesta que recibió

-¡Que Viva!

.

.

.

.

.

Comentarios de la Autora:

Vaya que cosas! sin pedirlo Natsuki a terminado como el símbolo de la revolución! ¿que trama Shizuru al poner en ese pedestal al su novia? ¿que jodidos significa Adalid?!

bueno comencemos por el principio:

criptógrafo- son personas que están especializadas en descifrar mensajes codificados, en una era de guerra son muy necesitados y Nat porque es un súper soldado también sabe mandar mensajes encriptados

Los jueces que salen a excepción de Riza son personajes de la vida real, pueden googlearlos y verlos pero a la Teniente Coronel Hawkeye tenia que estar en mi FF de militares porque ella es la mejor militar de todos !

Yukariko a despedir a uno de sus mejores alumnos, nunca lo muestra pero siempre aprecio a Natsuki y Mai por todo el esfuerzo que hacían por sobresalir, muy a su manera siempre les intento ayudar, eso se refleja en que estuvo en el juicio de Nat.

Las chicas que aparecen en el juicio y las que trabajan en el palacio de Shizuru son las mismas que Nat ayudaba cada que tenia permiso de ir a la capital en los desfiles, cuando la ojiverde le fue imposible regresar la peliocre cuido de ellas, les saco de la calle, velo por una educación practica (el buen manual del servicio domestico) y les consiguió trabajos en su casa y en la de algunos nobles de su confianza como la familia de Mikoto, Haruka y Yukino. Nat leyó sobre esto en las cartas de Shiz y es de los detalles que mas le agradece.

Time to Say Goodbye es la canción que inspiro este capitulo, Were we born to fight and die? Sacrificed for one huge lie? Are we heroes keeping peace? Or are we weapons Pointed at the enemy So someone else can claim a victory? Les aconsejo que la escuchen para que entiendan los sentimientos de Natsuki

Que la hija de Shizuru se llame Natsuki me parece un detalle tierno para alguien que ha sido forzada a tener descendencia y la manera que se le ocurrió para "crear afecto" al ser que salio de sus entrañas era ponerle el nombre de la persona que mas ama. La canción que Natsuki bebe aprende "oda a la libertad" es la "oda a la alegría" en flauta solo que no quedaba el nombre y por eso se la cambie ja!

Las ultimas frases de Shizuru en este capitulo son parte del Himno Nacional Mexicano "¡Mexicanos! valientes seguid. Y a los fieros bridones les sirvan Las vencidas enseñas de alfombra; Los laureles del triunfo den sombra A la frente del bravo adalid."

Adalid tiene varios significados pero todo es básicamente lo mismos. Persona que actuaba como caudillo o jefe de un grupo de soldados o guerreros. Defensor destacado de un movimiento social o cultural, un partido político, una escuela, etc.

Pues aquí esta, mas pequeño que los últimos dos pero con bastante acción, espero les guste y me dejen su comentario para que pueda llegar a la final! Si chicas del coro, gracias a sus comentarios mi historia llego a la semifinal de este torneo. Nos vemos.


	5. Hasta vencer… Hasta vencer o Hasta morir

Antes de comenzar solo quiero darles las gracias, llegue a la semifinal! y ahí me quede jajajajaja pero les dejo el final de esta increíble historia porque… bueno… porque a veces si puedo cumplir mis promesas.

La Guerra de los 123 Años

Capitulo 5: Hasta vencer… Hasta vencer o Hasta morir

.

.

.

.

.

Después de lograr escapar de la prisión Natsuki se va con sus nuevas tropas hacia la ciudad mas cercana, Bruckel la cual se encuentra justo enfrente hacia el sur de la capital. No fue necesario el uso de la fuerza pues el lugar estaba a cargo del Coronel Castillo quien había dado armamento y hombres para ayudar a la causa, apenas llegando Natsuki pregunto si podían tomar también Andora aprovechando el factor sorpresa, sus tropas dirigidas por Mai entran a la ciudad que de igual manera que Bruckel no presentan mayor resistencia que la de algunos nobles que habían ido a comprar flores para su mansión y estaban preguntando cuando les dejarían partir. Todo el teatro les tomo apenas un día y con sus puestos tomados se disponen a descansar por lo menos una noche.

-Algunas veces no te entiendo -susurra en la oscuridad de una acogedora habitación Shizuru mientras toma con sus dedos lo que queda de la cabellera azul que había sido mal cortada en la prisión

-yo tampoco me entiendo a veces -aunque han pasado años desde que era un crio salvaje en la academia, por dentro seguía siendo la misma chica inconforme con un instinto nato para las peleas

-nunca espere que…- se encuentran desnudas en una cómoda cama de alguna vieja casa de campo perteneciente a un noble, por esta noche estarán a salvo pero necesitan confortarse la una a la otra con esta platica

-¿tuviera todo un plan contra la nobleza? -habían estado hablando un poco en el camino, Natsuki tiene medianamente trazado una estrategia la cual tomo por sorpresa a la ojirubi pues estaba segura que su novia se preparaba para morir fusilada no para una revolución

-que fuera tan bueno -había leído sus archivos pero no decían nada sobre su capacidad de liderazgo y estrategia

-Takeda no lo contaba mucho -los planes de la peliazul siempre eran hablados en la mayor discreción posible -aparte el no me escuchaba todas las veces

-¿como te hiciste con tantas ideas? -sus finos dedos fueron recorriendo la fuerte espalda llena de cicatrices

-he tenido muchas batallas -algo tenia que aprender de ellas -pero algo me inquieta ¿por que la gente me llama Adalid? -detalle que no paso de ser prescribido pero que no quiso aclarar con cientos de hombres gritando sus alabansas hacia su persona

-que recuerdas de esa palabra -trata de seguir su expedición del cuerpo a su lado ahora tocando los brazos correosos

-en los años de los primeros reyes se usaba -algo recuerda de un examen en la academia donde estaba esa pregunta

-significa caudillo pero mucho antes de es significado era el nombre de alguien -deposita un pequeño beso en la frente de la ojiverde

-¿quien? -ella no es tan dada a tocar pero mantiene un firme agarre a la cadera de la peliocre

-alguien con los ojos de esmeralda, llevo años diciéndote que te pareces a el -sorprende que a pesar de las veces que le hablo de la historia de sus fundadores Natsuki nunca leyera el libro por completo

-¿el inquisidor? -apenas y chasquea la boca en incredulidad

-su nombre era Adalid Krummer -hace notar -no es muy sabido pero alguien se las arreglo para revisar viejos escritos donde aun se habla de su nombre e historia

-es una broma -tenia una idea de adonde quería llegar Shizuru

-quizá ese alguien anexo viejos documentos reales a tu manuscrito en donde se traza convenientemente tu linea de sangre con la vieja y olvidada casa de los Krummer -algo sencillo de hacer cuando toda tu vida te han enseñado sobre los arboles genealógico de tu familia y las de tus vecinos reales

-no tengo nada que ver con los nobles -farfullo ofendida -por lo que recuerdo mi padre era herrero y mi madre mecánico

-¿pero detrás de ellos? es lo interesante de las familias nobles Natsuki, uno no sabe quien fue a dejar algún hijo suelto por otra ciudad o quien corriendo por miedo se iba al otro lado del reino cambiando apenas su apellido

-Krummer y Kruger se parecen pero… -era imposible, aunque no supiera casi nada de su familia era imposible lo que la ojirubi proponía

-¿y tus ojos esmeralda? muchos mas tienen ojos verdes pero no del color exacto que los que tienes tu, igual que yo y mis ojos rubi -sus miradas chocan, analizando el color que tenían, ciertamente eran únicos.

-¿y tu plan fue volverme noble para derrocara a otros nobles? -no veía mucha ayuda en eso

-no cualquier noble -se sintió un poco ofendida - Adalid Krummer mato al Rey Brumir Blan cuando este callo en la corrupción, fue el que…

-purgo la nobleza -dijo en un descubrimiento con las viejas historias y leyendas de su pueblo -quieres que parezca que la historia se repite, por eso tanta gente ha venido aquí,por eso todos me tratan como…

-a una princesa -el objetivo de Shizuru era coronar a Natsuki, admitirá que no era su primera opción pero con los bruscos movimientos de su novia a las carcomidas bases del reino era un plan que aunque absurdo los pobladores tan hartos de lo mismo con gusto han adoptado la idea.

-es una locura -no quería jugar a ser alguien que no era, sentía que estaban engañando a todo el reino

-amarte vuelve a loco a cualquiera -se agarra la cabeza -tienes una facilidad para romper mis planes y ponerme a hacer nuevos que asombra -era la única que se comportaba de un modo que no podía predecir -pero te aseguro que darte el nombre de Adalid no es una mala jugada

-¿que aremos con el trono? -susurro mas para ella que para su novia

-pasarla bien -sonrió, una parte de su cerebro se reconfortaba al notar que Natsuki estaba 100% segura de que ganarían esta guerra y que tendrían vida para preocuparse sobre que hacer después pero los fuertes ojos esmeralda le reprochan el ultimo comentario

-ara ara que Adalid tan estricto -suspiro- podemos terminar la guerra contra Artai, es lo que querías desde el comienzo ¿no? -con su mano acaricia la mejilla de la otra logrando que la cara seria se desvanezca

-es mucho trabajo -cerro lo ojos, no estaba segura de los procesos diplomáticos pero seguro que seria una tarea titánica, a donde pasados 100 años seguían mejor en guerra antes de pedir la paz

-no estarás sola -dice en su voz seductora

-tienes razón, Mai y los demás seguro que me ayudaran -recibe una sonora cachetada y mirada asesina -... seguro que con tu ayuda nada me faltara

-bien dicho, ahora duerme, mañana sera un día difícil.

Así termino su pequeña charla nocturna, al siguiente día antes de que salga el sol se colocan sus trajes, toman un desayuno modesto y se dirigen al ayuntamiento de Andora donde ya les esperan sus amigos en la sala principal que da cara al balcón donde los ciudadanos y militares se han dado cita para ver al profético Adalid que ha venido a salvarlos de todos sus males

-esto no puede estar pasando… -da un pequeño vistazo al centenar de almas afuera del ayuntamiento

-ara ¿Natsuki no cree lo que miran sus propios ojos? -incluso ella esta sorprendida por lo bien que la poblacion acepto a la ojiverde como su salvadora

-seguro ya estoy muerta -cerro los ojos tomando las pesadas cortinas rojas en las manos con tal fuerza que sus nudillos quedan blancos

-nada de eso, estas muy viva -Mai le dio un golpe fuerte en el antebrazo para demostrar su punto

-… seguro en el infierno sentimos dolor … -porque no podía llegar a otro lado al morir sino el infierno

-joder que estas viva Natsuki y tienes que mantener la compostura, ahora mas que nunca -Haruka no era afecta a las groserías pero bueno, el estar ahí significaba traicionar a su familia y a su reina por que no también traicionar un poco su pulcro lenguaje

-eres el Adalid, no tienes permitido mostrarte débil -Hawkeye con su rubio cabello suelto le da una seria mirada, ella también se estaba jugando la vida de sus hombres y la suya propia por esos ojos esmeralda que vio arder en el juicio, lo menos que esperaba era compostura

-¿por que yo? -dice cubriéndose los ojos, aunque Shizuru se lo explico ayer el ver a tanta gente esperándole hace que tenga pánico

-porque nadie mas que tu puede entrar en unos zapatos tan grandes -comenta Mai -¿quien mas tiene tus méritos? -huérfana venida a menos que entra a la Academia, convertida en el soldado perfecto para luego renegar del sistema que siempre le jugo chueco revelando su identidad como el profeta guerrillero que dará una nueva vida al reino, solo en un cuento para niños podría ser todo tan perfecto para una revolución

-y porque tu escribiste este conmovedor manuscrito -le tira un montón de hojas a la cara Haruka, le da vergüenza aceptar que ese juego de hojas lo leyó por horas mientras lloraba del conmovedor mensaje impreso en ellas

-hmmm… no se ve como lo que yo escribí -toma una de las hojas que ahora son… completamente entendibles

-si hubiera dejado tal cual las arañas muertas que plasmaste nadie lo habría entendido -tomo una de las hojas en el piso y sonrió -digamos que me tome algunas libertades creativas con tus escritos -nadie sabia que la ojirubi fuera tan buen escritor

-Shizuru…. -gruño pero no podía estar enojada, la verdad es que había echo que se entendiera su idea

-deje de perder el tiempo Adalid -Riza le mira algo severa -tu pueblo te espera -tomando aire la peliazul regresa a su neutralidad, se golpea las mejillas con las manos y sale al balcón donde una ovación es lo primero que le recibe

-Gente de Windbloom -la joven ojiverde levanta los brazos en una señal de saludo donde una gran cantidad de civiles se han dado cita para mirar a la chica que juraba poder acabar con la guerra y la desigualdad -escuche que están hartos de ver a sus hijos morir – ante esta afirmación una ola de gritos se hace escuchar – yo también estoy cansada de ver a mis compañeros morir en mis brazos -coloco su mano derecha en el corazón -les pediré su apoyo mas no su sangre -de nuevo mas gritos – si me ayudan a tomar la capital detendré esta guerra para que de una buena vez conozcamos la paz y los niños que vengan después de nosotros escuchen los ecos de la guerra solo en cuentos y leyendas

-¡Los laureles de la victoria den sombra – se escucho a coro -a la frente del bravo Adalid!

-juntos traeremos paz a Windbloom, juntos volveremos a dormir sin la angustia y la frustración que la guerra cierne sobre nuestras cabezas pero antes de eso les ruego me apoyen, les ruego que marchen conmigo -tomo un momento para pensar sus ultimas papalbras a la multitud – pero algo les puedo jurar, en el momento que a lidiar marchemos… a la hora de combatir ¡con fiero ardor! Iré con gran valor ¡hasta vencer, hasta vencer o hasta morir! -después de mas gritos de apoyo al Adalid, la joven regresa dentro de la alcaldía

-¿terminar la guerra? Sin usar a los civiles -para Mai suena casi imposible -¿sabes que los nobles están armados hasta los dientes verdad? -ya estaban al tanto de que Natsuki escapo y tomo dos ciudadelas no había modo de que se quedaran con las manos cruzadas

-tienen toda la tecnología que se ha investigado -comenta regresando a la mesa donde tienen los planos de la capital -pero tenemos algo que ellos no

-¿que? -pregunta Haruka esperando que la ojiverde tenga alguna clase de súper cañón con cartuchos de plata tan grande que pueda volar una muralla

-… hambre de ganar … - ante estas palabras todos se quedan en silencio, no saben desde cuando la peliazul paso de ser un soldado sin sentido de su propia vida a un estratega digno de cualquier honor posible

-¿cual es tu plan Adalid? -pregunta Hawkeye mirándole con mas tranquilidad por el pequeño discurso que dio afuera

-terminar esta guerra en 3 meses -comenta apuntando en el mapa a la ciudadela de Bruckel donde se encuentra el Coronel Castillo

-imposible -casi escupe la rubia de su incredulidad

-los nobles están acostumbrados a las guerras de décadas, desgaste es su única opción para combatir pero yo no tengo tiempo que perder, tengo una vida que vivir -miro a la ojirubi quien le sonríe – tres meses y un día es lo que necesito para tomar el Palacio del Viento e inutilizar al batallón noble que aun le es fiel a la reina Mashiro

-¿como harás eso? -pregunto Reito hablando por primera vez desde que están en la habitación y acercandose a la mesa al igual que todos sus amigos

-con la ayuda de todos -señala a los presentes y hacia fuera de la habitación – comenzando por ti

-¿yo? -Yukino dio un brinco

-¿cuantos hombres tienes a tu mando? -le pregunta a la joven con lentes

-apenas 80 -los encargados de la correspondencia eran muy pocos

-¿están todos aquí? -en algunas hojas blancas comienza a hacer rayones que sus cercanos amigos entienden por "letras"

-así es -contesta en posición de firmes

-¿tienes idea de donde se encuentran las torres de comunicación y los senderos por donde se envía la correspondencia? -dice mirando a los ojos de la otra joven

-se por donde pasa toda la información de la capital a las bases militares y de regreso -ella controlaba el transporte de la comunicación aunque su jefe era quien tenia el cargo el estaba ocupado con prostitutas en tanto ella hacia todo el trabajo

-necesito que mandes a tus hombres a todas las torres y puntos de comunicación afuera el centro del Reino y los vueles todos -comienza a escribir lo que estaba escribiendo son nombres -estos son algunos de mis hombres, todos ellos saben de explosivos, diles lo que quieres volar y ellos lo harán

-¿quieres incomunicarlos? -Mikoto no entiende el punto de eso -tenemos a casi todos los soldados de las fronteras de nuestro lado y ¿quieres dejarlos fuera de aquí?

-tampoco podrán conseguir ellos recursos o mas armas -señala a la capital en el mapa -todo lo que les queda son las tropas del norte y necesito que ellos lleguen a la capital

-¿para que? -la bruja de hierro no entiende a la ojiverde

-déjale terminar Haruka -le pide la ojirubi, para ella también sonaba insensato dejar a sus aliados fuera de la batalla pero la explicación que Natsuki fue brillante, ahora tenia que convencer a todos los demás.

-mientras Yukino esta ocupada cortando las comunicaciones necesito que Reito y Mikoto se pongan a contar

-¿contar? -la ojidorada ladeo la cabeza

-quiero saber cuantos soldados tenemos en las dos ciudades, cuantos civiles entre hombres, mujeres y niños, sus oficios y edad

-¿para que? -pregunta Mikoto cruzándose de brazos

-no puedo pensar en un plan sin saber con cuantos activos cuento - se aclaro la garganta y comenzó de nuevo a hablar al ver los militares seguían sin entenderle -si tengo 10 veces mas unidades que ellos los acorralare, si tengo 5 veces mas los atacare, si tengo 2 veces mas los dividiré, si estamos iguales luchare solo si es posible para mi ganar, si somos menos que ellos en ningún momento los atacare de manera frontal -a pesar de haber dicho que no llevaría los civiles a la guerra necesitaba saber si alguno le podía ser de utilidad para otro trabajo y para cierto engaño que estaba planeando

-suenas como todo un Adalid -dice Shizuru con orgullo, no se equivoco al poner en el pedestal a su novia

-jejeje -se rasco detrás de la nuca - Mai ¿aun funciona la fabrica de tu familia? -pegunta mirando a la ojilila que custodiaba la puerta y se encontraba lejos de la mesa de mandos

-que yo sepa si -después de entrar a la ciudadela no se tomo mucho tiempo de ver la fabrica solo a su familia

-cuando Reito y Mikoto te den el conteo de los soldados y civiles mayores de edad necesitare que les fabriques trajes -se detuvo un momento -no tienen que ser de la misma calidad que los que usamos pero si que den la apariencia desde lejos

-¿trajes militares a todos? -dio un pequeño trago de saliva -¿sabes cuanta tela y costureras necesito? -sin mencionar otros suministros para la costura

-no pero seguro que muchas mujeres ahí afuera te ayudaran -se acostumbra que las mujeres sepan costura básica para remendar o fabricar camisas y pantalones para su familia, sera suficiente para fabricar trajes a destajo

-¿de que color los trajes? -pregunto con los ojos cerrados, ya estaba haciendo las cuentas de tela, hilo y trabajo por horas

-el que mas te guste -no le importaba -solo asegurate de que todos sean iguales

-a la orden -suspiro, Natsuki estaba loca pero era su Adalid y le obedecería

-Ha… Teniente Coronel Hawkeye -Natsuki dudo

-Riza esta bien -cerro los ojos con algo de diversión al pensar que esta chica, la cara de la revolución le tenia respeto– el jefe ahora eres tu

-Riza, cuando tengamos la cuenta de los civiles enséñales los movimientos básicos de un pelotón, a seguir las ordenes, entender las señales visuales auditivas y marchar

-van a ser mas de 2000 civiles -hace notar

-tienes tres meses -comenta encogiéndose de hombros – no juntes a todos en un solo lugar, muévete entre las dos ciudadelas para que los nobles no noten que nos estamos organizando

-¿como pretendes que eso suceda? -Haruka le sigue mirando incrédula -cuando Hawkeye vaya de una ciudadela a otra con sus hombres la verán

-no si usamos estos -con un plumón rojo hace una señal en la iglesia del lugar– todas las iglesias estaban unidas por túneles hace algunos años, los habilitaremos y por ahí nos despasaremos

-habilitados hace docientos años -Reito también tomo las clases de historia -fueron tapados cuando el bisabuelo de la reina Mashiro todavía gobernaba

-eso creyeron ellos, Haruka tu tenias una casa de campo en las campiñas cerca de la cordillera Kapell -cerca de la academia y de una de las minas mas importantes del Reino

-así es -asiente cruzando de brazos, su familia es una de las dueñas de viñedos y minas mas importante -¿quieres que vaya por comida?

-aparte de comida necesitaremos a todos los mineros que puedas convencer para venir aquí

-necesitas quien vuelva a abrir esos túneles -cerro sus ojos, eso si tenia sentido -bien, déjamelo a mi, traeré a todos los mineros de alrededor así tenga que llevarlos por las ojeras

-orejas Haruka chan -susurra Yukino y la tensión del ambiente desaparece con pequeñas risas

-trae a todos los hombres y mujeres -si solo llevaban mineros seria muy sospechoso y no faltara algún espía que se las arregle para vigilarlos

-todos los trabajadores de la campiña y los mineros -es una orden que puede cumplir fácilmente- incluyendo suministros

-a todo el que parezca que puede blandir una espada y disparar un arma -ahora mira a Shizuru - ¿tu ama de llaves era una de mis hermanitas verdad?

-así es -contesta en la misma posición de firmes que tomaran las otras

-¿cuantas mas de ellas trabajan contigo y ahora están en esta aqui? -pregunto señalando el orfanato donde vivía antes

-las 15 chicas deben estar en una casa que es de mi familia aquí -comenta sin saber que tienen que ver

-las necesito, necesito a todos los corderos de dios -mas anotaciones en las hojas en blanco

-¿también usaras huerfanos, ladrones y prostitutas? -pregunta Haruka con cierta burla

-ellos conocen mejor las calles que cualquier noble -los que supieran dirigirse entre los oscuros callejones eran indispensables -y conocen a mas gente de la que te imaginas, necesito hablar con los trabajadores del plació

-eso es casi imposible -Reito conoce los protocolos del palacio, para ese momento el lugar debió ser casi menos que sellado

-se que en el palacio trabajan mas de 500 personas, seguro alguno estará inconforme con Mashiro … seguro mas de 5 querrá ayudarnos -por estadística al menos 5 de 500 tendrían el valor de abrirles las puertas

-Natsuki -Yukino le distrae -en la sala de comunicaciones mis hombres dicen a las tropas de las fronteras están pidiendo escucharte

-¿que les digo? -pregunto al aire mas que a los presentes

-lo que quieras ordenares Adalid -le comenta Riza

-diles que esperen 10 minutos mas, en un momento estoy con ellos -cerro los ojos, nerviosa

-lo harás bien -Shizuru se apresura a tomar su mano -vamos juntas a la sala de comunicación

No tardan mucho en llegar a la habitación llena de aparatos que captan las ondas que transmiten los bastiones, cada Mayor, Teniente Coronel y Capitán esta como loco esperando escuchar que sucede en la capital, cuando Natsuki entra los soldados de Yukino le dan un saludo y le ofrecen el asiento frente a las maquinas junto al micrófono que ya esta encendido.

\- Capitán Natsuki Kruger de la novena compañía la cual estuvo acaro del Mayor Takeda Masashi al habla… -se detuvo escuchando la estática que venia del micrófono -no estoy segura de que habrán escuchado sobre mi, que historias rondaran en cada batallón y tropa pero si les llego mi manuscrito sepan que no están solos, que lo que sufren lo sufrí, que su dolor es mi dolor… -otra pausa, esta vez mira a Shizuru quien le da su mano para apoyarle silenciosamente -sepan que parare este derramamiento de sangre así me cueste la mía -dijo casi en un gruñido -por eso les pido a todas las topas apostadas en las fronteras que se mantengan en ellas, cuiden el Reino mientras los que estamos aquí luchamos por ustedes

-dilo… -susurra la ojirubi al oído de la peliazul

-mantengan posiciona, desde este momento hasta que me vuelva a contactar con ustedes están por su cuenta, cuando encuentren movimiento de las topas nobles retenganlos mas no los maten, eviten a toda costa que el Principado de Artai se entere del duro momento por el que estamos pasando fingiendo que Windbloom esta igual que siempre, peleando en las trincheras. Esas son mis ordenes como su Adalid… cambio y fuera – cerro el las comunicaciones con un fuerte suspiro.

-por mantendrás alejados a los aliados...- comenta Mai -si Artai se da cuenta de que estamos flaqueando no dudaran en atacar con todo -un golpe de estado seria servir el reino en bandeja de plata a sus enemigos

-y no tendremos como defendernos a dos bandas -Natsuki no tenia como garantizar su victoria con dos enemigos moliendole las costillas

-pues nos las arreglaremos con lo que tengamos aquí -una Haruka mas receptiva a las ordenes de su Adalid se cruza de brazos, traeré tanta gente a esta lucha como me pueda encontrar

-te lo agradezco -dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y con eso daba inicio a todo el trabajo que tendrían por los frente los próximos meses

.

.

.

.

En menos de una semana Natsuki ya tenia el conteo de la gente que estaba a su cargo, tanto soldados como civiles. 3000 soldados y 6000 civiles en tanto Haruka estaba en camino con una comitiva de 1000 mas, con ella los mejores mineros del reino.

Mai mantenía a marchas forzadas las 3 fabricas de tela y los 20 talleres de costura en la ciudadela sacando trajes por destajo en tanto Riza se las ve negras enseñando los movimientos básicos a todos los civiles que se encuentran en Andora. Castillo mantiene afuera a las tropas que acedia la ciudadela de Bruckel mientras Yukino se encargo de volar las antenas de radio al rededor de la capital dejando incomunidado al centro del Reino y Natsuki solo se concentra en su plan.

Cuando Haruka logra entrar en Andora los mineros están mas que contentos de poder usar sus conocimientos para tumbar a la nobleza del reino, no tardan mucho en encontrar los túneles y darles un estimado de cuanto tardaran y cuanta ayuda necesitaran en donde los ciudadanos no tienen mas que ponerse con picos y palas a sacar tanta tierra con piedras como sea posible, en poco tiempo el primer túnel que conecta a Bruckel y a las tropas de Coronel Castillo están conectadas, otra semana mas y el túnel de Andora que lleva a la capital los deja entrar a las cloacas donde según lo pronosticado por la ojiverde los nobles no han puesto ninguna vigilancia.

-¿de verdad nadie cuida este lugar? -la bruja de acero esta muy molesta, si a ella le hubieran dejado el cuidado de la capital habría puesto guardias hasta en los escusados, ¿quien llevaba la seguridad de la capital? Tenia muchas quejas al respecto

-ni siquiera se han de acordar de los tuneles- para ese momento las tropas nobles mantienen el asedio a las ciudadelas que ha tomado Natsuki mas no tienen mucho cuidado con la suya

-¿de aquí a donde? -pregunta Mai tapándose la nariz, ha estado en lugares asquerosos pero por mucho este es el que peor huele

-al orfanato, tenemos muchas monjas a quienes castigar -sonrió de manera sádica

-no sabia que te gustaba esa clase de cosas -la ojilila le da un codazo

-no esa clase de "castigo" -su sonrojo se hubiera visto si no fuera por la oscuridad de las cloacas – tomaremos el orfanato, nos llevaremos a las monjas y las suplantaremos con nuestros soldados -fácil y sencillo

-¿que te hace pensar que los que viven ahí no quieren a los nobles? -pregunto Haruka siguiendo a las jóvenes

-...ya lo veras cuando lo veas -una imagen valía mas que mil palabras

.

.

.

La rubia casi le rompe los dientes del coraje a una monja que sodomizaba a una niño de 8 años con un cirio encendido, los demás soldados igual se contienen para no manchar los hábitos que llevan esas mujeres después de sitiar el edificio y comenzar a tomar a cada una de las monjas y llevarlas al salón principal en tanto conducen al auditorio a los niños.

-¿que clase de lugar depravado es este? -gruñe enojada con una monja amagada y amordazada quien aun se resiste a las fuertes manos de la joven

-solo un día cualquiera en el orfanato -dice entre dientes Natsuki que esta igual de enojada, entrar a ese lugar le ha traído muy malos recuerdos

\- trajimos a todas las monjas que encontramos -comenta Evelin quien ahora era nana de los hijos de Shizuru pero ha venido como apoyo y conexión entre los huérfanos y Natsuki

-¿buscaron donde les indico? -pregunta a sus soldados quienes acompañan a la joven y asienten

\- cada habitación y pasillo secreto fue inspeccionado Adalid -señalan los soldados -tenemos hasta a la madre superior atada esperando por usted

-esa vieja bruja… -dijo en un bufido – lleven la al auditorio donde están los niños, tengo un show preparado para ellos

Con el perímetro asegurado, los niños en el auditorio y todo seguro la ojiverde entra en el escenario, la vieja duela cruje a su paso y a su orden las apolilladas cortinas son retiradas dejando ante los presentes a ella con su uniforme militar, una vieja bruja atada y de rodillas

-aparir de ahora cada uno de ustedes es mi hijo -con esta declaración los chicos se quedan en total silencio -y como tal los cuidare, a partir de hoy no tendrán cuotas, ni pelearan por la ropa o la comida, yo me encargare de que no sufran mas hambre ni injusticias

-¿como? -grito uno de los mayores -¿que tienes tu que pueda hacer tales milagros? Cuando la reina te agarre te quemaran viva en el zócalo

\- si me agarran -sonrió -acabo de tomar este orfanato y ningún noble se ha dado cuenta -los niños comenzaron a susurrar entre ellos -me llevare a todas estas monjas, las sustituiré y la nadie vendrá por mi -agarro a la madre superior por el cuello levantándola – podría invadir el palacio sin que me vieran llegar pero en lugar de eso vine a liberarlos a ustedes ¿que prueba necesitas para ganarme tu lealtad?

-¿que harás con nosotros ahora? -pregunto otro niño igual de desconfiado que el anterior -todos quieren algo de nosotros

-si, quiero algo de ustedes -dejo caer a la vieja arpía que hizo un sonido como costal algo que les causo gracia a los pequeños -necesito sus ojos, sus oídios -les miro de frente -podría comenzar una revuelta en este mismo instante con la gente que tengo pero no podría asegurar la vida de los que me acompañen, por eso los necesito a ustedes

-nos mandaras a pelear -grito alguien de la segunda fila

-no

-dejaras que los nobles nos destruyan primero a nosotros -alguien de la cuarta fila

-tampoco

-nos usaras en experimentos quitándonos la cabeza y colocando la de algún animal? -alguien de la novena fila se puso creativo

-joder no -chillo indignada- solo quiero que anden por las calles y lo que ellos digan me lo cuenten

-haaaaa eso podemos hacerlo bien -los pequeños se tranquilizan

-ahora todos son mis hijos, los cuidare como tal -se cruzo de brazos -no mas robos para comer, si quieren robar lo harán por gusto, cuando acabe con los problemas en palacio vendré y les pondré una escuela, una de verdad -sonrió, de entre las cosas que quería hacer si sobrevivía la escuela del orfanato era la que mas le emocionaba -y podrán jugar y aprender, luego podrán tener un trabajo digno y en general un futuro … solo préstenme sus oídos y ojos por un tiempo ¿pueden hacerlo?

-siiii -Arreglado el asunto con los huérfanos Natsuki le entrega el traje de madre superior a Shizuru

-ara ¿no sabia que te gustaban las monjas? -dice con cierto coqueteo

-quizá eso para después -tocio -ahora necesito que te encargues de los niños, necesitan alguien a quien seguir y que los cuide

-puedo con eso -tenia un batallón de 500 hombres, podría con 100 niños

-lo que sea que te cuenten, aunque parezca mínimo quiero que me lo comuniques

-¿a donde vas ahora? -pregunto oliendo el habito y haciendo una mueca

-todavía tengo que visitar varias casas de cita -se trono el cuello -ellas también me serán de utilidad -mas que los niños, el quitar a las monjas del camino era por un sueño de su niñez que por necesidad estratégica

-imagino que te llevaras a E…- no se sentía muy cómoda con la idea de que Natsuki anduviera por la capital sin ella para asegurarse de que estuviera bien pero se tendría que acostumbrar a tomar los hábitos por… algunos meses

-si Evelin y el resto de las chicas, algunas de ellas regresaran para cuidar a los niños contigo, las otras se quedaran en las casas de cita para que me manden información

–¿que harás después?- pregunta haciendo una nota mental de lavar todos los trajes de monjas que tengan en ese edifico

-una incursión con Haruka a la cordillera -ya se encontraban caminando hacia la salida del auditorio

-ara ¿te vas de viaje a las campiñas con Haruka mientras me dejas a mi de monja? -se ofendería si no supiera que es trabajo

-conoce el lugar mejor que tu -dijo con una risilla -tu te quedas acaro de la capital, Mai de Andora y Reito de Bruckel -dejaba a la gente en quien confiaba a cargo mientras ella se iba a atender sus asuntos

-todos sabemos que hacer no te preocupes -eran un grupo de soldados de élite, no tendrían errores tontos que lamentar mientras su Adalid se encontraba lejos

-de todos mondos no tardare -un apasionado beso toma por grata sorpresa a la ojirubi quien lo contesta con la misma intensidad y con el final de este ella ve desaparecer en la obscuridad a su novia

Las 25 casas de cita que se encuentran en la ciudad fueron visitadas por Natsuki, con mucho animo y calidez es recibida por las mujeres y hombres que trabajan en ellos

-gracias -dice la ojiverde a la ultima matrona que visita en la madrugada

-no tienes por que pequeña Adalid -le toma por la mejilla, es una vieja/viejo "Mamman" le llaman al transexual que dirige el lugar -Evelin viene seguido a visitar a su hermana menor y siempre nos cuenta de lo buenas que son tu y la señorita Shizuru

-no tan buena como quisiera -su mirada se endurece -quisiera hacer mas por ustedes ahora -como por ejemplo no pedirles que follen con nobles y sus militares para espiarlos

-todos tenemos un papel en esta vida -le sonríe rascando su ligera barba que se niega a dejar de crecer -te aseguro que somos muy buenas en el nuestro

-jajajaja no me cabe duda -los militares siempre dicen "uno no conoce de amores hasta estar entre los brazos de una linda chica de la vida galante"

-entonces deja esto a nosotras y tu ve con tu arma a liberar este reino -puso sus manos con uñas largas y pintadas en sus hombros -las putas te echaran una mano aquí, tu estate tranquila

-gracias…. Gracias… -lo que a ella le causo un trauma, no se imaginaria vivir de eso, por lo cual les tiene en mucha estima y sin poder decir mas se retira de la capital, aun tiene mucho trabajo por delante.

.

.

.

.

Con parte de sus hombres, los de Haruka y los mineros salen a la siguiente noche con rumbo a la cordillera Kapell con un sigilo tal que para la mañana siguiente nadie se ha dado cuenta que han salido del territorio ocupado por los nobles, van por la parte mas densa de los pastizales, no por las carreteras pues esas están llenas de granadas, unas puestas por ellos otras tantas por el enemigo. Llegando a la campiña mira la imponente cordillera

-¿sabe cuando comienzan y terminan las lluvias? -pregunta a uno de los mineros que también admira el paisaje

-comenzar lo que se dice comenzar pues en dos semanas mas o menos y terminar… eso se va viendo en un mes mas o menos Adalid -observa el cielo interpretando las nubes

-perfecto… -miro a los hombres que le seguían – comenzaremos a hacer algunas excavaciones y colocar varios explosivos

-¿aquí? -señalo Haruka su propiedad

-un poco mas al norte y ahí arriba -fue mostrando los lugares vagamente con su mano

-Natsuki… estas loca -mirando las montañas

-un poco… -aplaudió- soldados apresurar el paso, tenemos muchas bombas que armar

-hora de trabajar señores -los soldados de Natsuki saben perfectamente que es lo que va a hacer y no necesitan mas instrucciones, armaran bombas de día, las colocaran en la noche y seguirán manteniendo la apariencia de pueblo muerto por si algún noble despistado pasara por el lugar

Natsuki dejo a sus hombres trabajar en el cableado de las explosiones pues no necesitan mucha supervisión y junto a Haruka regreso a Andora para coordinar todos los detalles, la gente de Yukino se encargaba de llevar y traer los mensajes, en tanto los huérfanos y prostitutas le llenaban el escritorio con notas de cada oficial y noble en la capital que había requerido de sus servicios o se había pasado por donde los niños andaban en tanto Evelin y sus contactos hacen lo imposible para llegar a los trabajadores de palacio y convencerlas de ayudar

Lejos de toda previsión los nobles se conglomeran en el palacio, están molestos y asustados,la peor combinacional para la Reina Mashiro, sus Generales de Brigada le han asegurado que los rebeldes apenas y tienen un pequeño pedazo de ejercito y que las tropas del norte son suficientes para arrasarlos, que los han dejados confinados para que mueran de hambre mientras ellos se las ingenian en controlar la capital y hacerse de un camino fuera de la cordillera

-están tan asustados que no son capaces de salir de sus muros -comenta el General de Brigada Gekker

-cuando el hambre los agote saldrán los civiles a rendirse pero nuestra Reina no mostrara piedad a los infieles -otro viejo golpea con el puño la fina mesa en la que se encuentran reunidos

-sera cuestión de tiempo ya lo vera su majestad -dice el viejo Hong Hi acomodando sus pesados lentes

-¿por que no llegan mas fuerzas de las fronteras? -pregunta un noble de la corte real

-descuidar nuestras fronteras mostraría al enemigo debilidad y tratarían de aprovecharse por eso les hemos ordenado aguardar- a parte de que a pesar de sus esfuerzos no han podido comunicarse con nadie del exterior pero ese detalle el General de División Hong se lo queda para si

-traigan la cabeza del falso Adalid, el único caudillo y señor de estas tierras es la Reina Mashiro -exige uno de los nobles de la corte, el mas viejo, huraño, egolatra y que incluso al mismo Hong saca de quicio

-le aseguro Concejal Dela Rua -el viejo pensó muy bien sus palabras mientras tenia un duelo de miradas- que mis fuerzas pronto tomaran las ciudadelas y con ellas la cabeza del traidor -de saber todo lo que sucedería habría matado a esa niña en el juicio, cuando tuvo la oportunidad

\- nosotros los excelentísimos nobles no dudamos de su capacidad General -una mujer igual que rancia que el conseja se aclara la voz – solo velamos por los intereses económicos de nuestro reino -por no decir los suyos propios

-nada habrán de temer, en un año las ciudades regresaran al poder de la Reina

Con eso en mente se da terminada la reunión, aunque la Reina no hablo para nada pues "todos son considerados indignos de escuchar su voz" ella esta consiente de que mienten, quizá sea aun una niña pero lo sabe, todos en esa reunión estaban mintiendo y en tanto sus pensamientos le abruman pequeñas gotas de lluvia hacen ruido en las miles de ventanas en el palacio… tantas gotas como súbditos tiene, se preguntaba si pequeñas gotas serian tan fuertes como para romper los vidrios y ahogarle.

.

.

.

.

Dos meses pasaron volando mientras las fuerzas revolucionarias siguen marchando con sus planes y estrategia.

Los huérfanos llevan todas las mañanas sus informes de manera oral pues la gran mayoría no sabe escribir, hablan sobre militares enojados porque las fuerza del norte son extremadamente rigurosos y no saben divertirse, otros cuentan de que mas de 200 hombres no tienen donde dormir en los barracones apostados en la entrada de la ciudad y mecánicos quejándose por las marchas forzadas para arreglar maquinas que no conocen y los que entienden varias de las piezas se descontinuaron hace un lustro.

La información es condensada por Shizuru quien le da forma para que Natsuki tome cartas en el asunto, la falta de espacio para las tropas significa que tienen mas de 1000 hombres custodiando la capital, los mecánicos dan a conocer que gran parte de los tanques y maquinaria esta obsoleta pero saber de la seriedad de los hombres el norte habla de un ejercito bien entrenado. Nadie parece haberse dado cuenta de la intromisión de sus fuerzas en la capital "los pequeños huérfanos saben guardar un secreto" palabras de su novia que ahora entiende bien

Por parte de las prostitutas ellas reportan haber visto de muy mal humor a los nobles, están molestos por los impuestos que la Reina a comenzado a cobrarles, el que llamaran a sus escoltas personales a custodiar los muros también les parece imperdonable y solo están a la espera de que los revoltosos se paren frente a la capital para que la milicia los acribille antes de que terminen destruyendo ciudadela por ciudadela lugares en donde ellos tienen muchos bienes y no desean perderlos

Esta información hace feliz a Shizuru, las mansiones nobles están sin cuidado, sus trabajadores en lo mínimo, esperan un ataque clásico frontal y no buscan dañar las ciudades que han tomado pues las consideran muy valiosas

El único detalle que molestaba a la ojirubi y a la ojiverde era un reporte de los huérfanos sobre muchos mendigos desaparecidos, la gran mayoría de ellos había sido tomado por la fuerza por los militares y llevado a sus cuarteles, hasta el momento solo habían salido de ahí en bolsas negras, podrían estar purgando la cuidado o experimentando algún arma nueva, no tenían modo de saberlo.

Con la información que le hacia falta a Natsuki esta se pone a marchar los detalles de su plan, ahora que sabe que piensa su enemigo, cuales son sus números y mayoría de armas que tiene a su disposición solo le falta que el tiempo haga lo suyo

-señor Apolino -se acerca la joven a un viejo jornalero que esta ayunado a los mineros que están agrandando los túneles que llevan a la capital

-ordene mi Adalid -hace su mejor intento de enderezar su oxidado cuerpo

-¿cuanto tiempo cree siga la lluvia en estas tierras? -en la milicia tenían estudiosos del clima pero de momento no contaba con mejor meteorólogo que los jornaleros mas experimentados

-no mucho -miro al cielo parcialmente nublado -dentro de unas semanas estará lloviendo en la tarde hasta la madrugada después de eso el cielo se aclarara y dará paso al otoño

-¿cuantas? -quería números

-yo pienso que 2 -contesta el hombre rascando su barba

-usted ¿que me dice señor Fuljencio? -pregunta a otro hombre que ha venido a hablar con el Adalid

-3 semanas -mira al cielo

-2 y media -dice el que esta a su lado

-por nuestro bien mas vale que siga lloviendo en 2 semanas… -era arriesgado meter una "aproximación" en un plan tan delicado pero no tenia otra mas que jugarse la vida en unas nubes negras

Luego fue a Bruckel donde Riza sigue entrenando pelotón tras pelotón de civiles, tenia que supervisar a todos sus comandantes para asegurarse de que el plan seguía sus marcha lo mejor posible

-¿Riza que tal van los civiles? -le pregunta mientras le ofrece una toalla, en las mañanas tenían un sol abrazador, en las tardes una lluvia inclemente, no era el mejor clima para entrenar al aire libre

-aprenden rápido pero las señas de colores se les complica -acepto de buena gana la toalla

-¿que parte? -mira a los pobladores que dan pequeñas sonrisas, entre otros se ponen en firmes ofreciéndole sus respetos

-algunos no distinguen el verde del rojo - una porción importante de hombres no lo podían diferenciar, razón por la cual no habían podido entrar a la milicia pero ellas no tenían el lujo de buscarles otro uso

-¿agregaste sonidos a las señales? -pregunta a lo que recibe un bufido un tanto ofendido

-ya lo hice, para el día que los necesites estarán puestos a marchar -nunca ha tenido una misión que no pueda cumplir y esta no sera la excepción

Luego regreso a Andora a buscar a su mejor amiga y hermana de armas, la encuentra en la fabrica de su familia exigiendo un nivel de calidad a todas las costureras, "que se encontraran del lado rebelde no les daba la libertad de entregar malos remates en los cierres".

-¿Mai que tal vas tu? -escucho el regaño, le agrada ver que la pelirroja sigue siendo tan exigente como siempre

-en una semana mas todos tendrán su uniforme y algunos extras por lo que se pueda ofrecer -unos 100 extras para ser exactos, no había modo que alguien anduviera sin uniforme para la fecha limite

-bien hecho- observa un maniquí que porta el uniforme verde esmeralda, un conjunto de saco y pantalón recto, la tela es ligeramente mas delgada que la que suelen usar ellos pero se tuvo que hacer de ese modo para asegurarse poder vestir a tantos - cuando todo termine puedes ir con Mikoto a revisar las armas que tenemos -la encargada del armamento real y ficticio eran los pelinegros ojos de gato

-sin problema -le dedico una sonrisa, con su amiga se quedo un rato mas de lo que necesitaba, estar a su lado siempre le tranquilizaba pero justo a mitad de su segudar cerveza llego la bruja de acero, si el Adalid no iba a pedirle el informe ella iría a darle el informe

-Haruka los explosivos...

-antes de venir tus hombres tenían todo listo, cuando des la señal media cordillera caerá -puso mala cara a las jóvenes que bebían en la oficina de la fabrica

-que bien… -silencio incomodo

-¿quieres? -pregunto Mai sacando de detrás del escritorio otra cerveza

-¡Si! -alzo las manos -un poco de educación no les mataría -destapo con sus muelas el embace y bebió todo de un trago

-claro… -Natsuki contuvo una risa -no me acordaba que te gustara la cerveza

-la odio -asevero -pero el licor bueno se lo quedo Shizuru y Reito esas víboras elegantes siempre se quedan con lo mejor

-te habría dado unas botellas si me las hubieras pedido -el elegante hombre entra a la oficina cerrando la puerta detrás de el

-Reito como se encuentran en Brckel? -no le interesaba sus pequeñas riñas por el vino

-los soldados están ansiosos pero cavando se mantienen ocupados, tenemos suficientes provisiones y en general solo esperamos a tu llamada -la gente tranquila, los militares ansiosos pero en sus posiciones justo como a el le gustaba

-entonces ya esta -saca del escritorio de Mai un mapa, en el apunta en medio de las tres ciudades que se juegan la victoria- es tiempo de que hablemos acerca del día que comenzara y terminara nuestro ataque

-¿tomaras la capital en un día? -la rubia casi deja caer la cerveza que lleva en la mano

-escuchen con atención… esto pasara el próximo Domingo

.

.

.

.

.

Según sus informantes las murallas son custodiadas por los guardias de la nobleza, no pasaba de 90 personas y ninguno había llevado un combate encarnizado en su vida, ellos no serán un problema, las fuerzas del norte están apostadas al rededor de la capital pero tampoco son un problema pues desde el principio Natsuki tenia pensado entra por las coladeras, sube desde el orfanato haciendo el cambio de los niños y prostitutas por solados fuertemente armados, 400 de sus hombres esperan desde la madrugada del sábado en tanto los guardias de los nobles y gente en general beben pues el domingo es el día de descanso oficial en el reino.

En tanto todos los civiles son uniformados y salen de Andora y Bruckel con armas falsas en sus manos, marchan tal cual se les ha enseñado bajo la dirección de Hawkeye y Castillo, entre los civiles van también sus hombres, en cuanto son divisados para la mañana del domingo se escuchan las sirenas y los generales corren a las murallas para ver el increíble numero de "soldados" que han llegado a tocar la puerta

\- ¡mas de 9000! -grita impactado el viejo -¿de done saco a tantos soldados?

-la mitad del total e las tropas eso es imposible -quizá seguían incomunicados pero sus emisarios habían dado cuenta de que los puestos fronterizos seguían trabajando a la normalidad -no hay modo de que los trajera sin que nos diéramos cuenta

-lancen los cañones -Gekker no se quedara a preguntarse que hizo, matara a toda la gente que esta parada frente a la capital como sea

Cuando los cañones que tenían previstos lanzaran fuego las tropas de Natsuki comienzan a separarse en un caos tan bien entrenado que es convincente, lo suficiente para que los nobles creyendo que los rebeldes no están unidos y son solo una maza sin líder abran las puertas dejando salir a su armada que esta bien entrenada y los tanques, todos los que funcionan van en la retaguardia

-Teniente coronel los soldados de la capital han salido por nosotros -señala un soldado con binoculares

-¡mandar la señal de retirada azul! -humo azul con el estruendo de dos cañones suena en el claro, antes de que los soldados o los tanques lleguen a los civiles estos dan media vuelta y salen corriendo como si de verdad tuvieran miedo, se llevan a cualquiera que este herido y solo quedan los verdaderos soldados haciendo frente, dándoles tiempo

Dentro Natsuki usando una pesada capa azul marino esta observando desde el campanario de la catedral salir hasta el ultimo soldado del norte, cuando se asegura que solo los guardias reales están en la capital lanza un humo blanco, señal para Castillo y Hawkeye también comiencen la retirada y que se movilice desde los túneles otra gran cantidad de soldados de las coladeras a las puertas de la capital

-¿segura? -pregunta Mai acomodándose la misma capa que lleva su amiga

-conociendo a los puercos nobles creerán que tienen la batalla ganada e irán con su tropa a matar por la espalda, es una oferta que no dejaran pasar -tantas veces siguió la orden de acribillar a los vencidos que no esperaba menos de ellos

Como lo predice la peliazul, el general brigadier da la orden de que persigan a los rebeldes e incluso creyendo que sera una victoria fácil el ha salido con todas sus fuerzas, mientras 200 soldados de Natsuki se cuelan por las murallas matando de uno en uno a los guardias y haciéndose con el control de las puertas cerrándolas detrás e las fuerzas del norte que están muy ocupados persiguiendo a los rebeldes como para darse cuenta de ese detalle

Los otros 200 van a los cuarteles donde se hacían "experimentos" encuentran un laboratorio del terror lleno de lo que asumen son "bombas de gas", matan a todos los soldados que se encontraban en el lugar y cierran el almacén antes que cualquiera tenga pensado usar las atrocidades que se encuentran dentro.

La oijverde previendo sus avances tecnológicos deja a los 200 soldados custodiándolos, les pide que si por alguna razón comenzaran a perder la posición mejor la exploten y para eso deja a 2 de sus mejores hombres acaro de la custodia.

Cuando las fuerzas nobles se encuentran en la parte baja del valle en medio de las tres ciudades ya es muy tarde para ellos, por detrás saliendo de la capital 1000 solados esmeralda les acribilla, del lado izquierdo por Andora otra cantidad igual a llegado por sorpresa y del frente, los soldados que antes escapaban se han dado la vuelta y les hacen frente

-General de División Hong nos han acorralado -comenta el hombre que lleva los radios a su lado

-hacia la cordillera -grita enfurecido, en su vida le habían jugado tal estafa -que los tanques no abran paso para salir de este valle

La batalla en el valle se prolonga hasta bien entrado el medio día y la lluvia arreciaba, los soldados que tuvieron que salir del valle hacia la cordillera se resbalan con el fangoso suelo, los tanques viejos y creados para el norte también comienzan a tener sus problemas para subir la pequeña ladera siendo tomados por las fuerzas rebeldes. Los pocos tanques nuevos son llevados hacia la cordillera junto con los mandos nobles que intentan sobrevivir a la emboscada

-maldita hija de los Krumel -chista Haruka desde las montañas viendo como todo lo que dijera la ojiverde se iba cumpliendo paso a paso - soldados estén atentos

Cuando las cansadas tropas llegan a la campiña de la rubia los nobles creen haber sorteado a las fuerzas enemigas y van tan rápido huyendo que no ponen atención al detalle que los rebeldes dejaron de perseguirlos , para cuando buscan dar marcha atrás hacia la capital una cantidad enorme de explosiones tumban los túneles que habían creado haciendo imposible a los tanques regresar por donde venían

-solo queda bordear las montañas General de División -la voz de sus hombres es temblorosa, la mayoría de ellos son nobles que no habían entrado en combate en sus vidas y el tronar de los cañones o los gritos encendidos de los rebeldes los han tomado por sorpresa

-estén atentos, puede que mas rebeldes bajen delas montañas -Gekker no se ha dado por vencido -nuestros refuerzos tienen las bombas de mostaza, en cuanto las lancemos esos animales desobedientes morirán

-no importa lo que suceda tenemos que llegar a la capital -el viejo Hong se siente seguro en el tanque nuevo en el que viaja, no estaba probado en vados tan profundos y desiguales como los que crearon las explosiones por lo que prefería ir bordeando – ¿por que no llevamos bombas mostaza ahora? -pregunto y gruño a sus oficiales por centésima vez

\- faltaban mas pruebas General -nadie esperaba que en tres meses de comenzar las grescas con los rebeldes decidieran atacar, creyeron que tenían tiempo para preparar sus armas y volverlas lo mas letales posible

Pero Natsuki no tenia pensado mandar a nadie por las montañas en cambio le dejo a Haruka unos megáfonos con el que llamo la atención de las tropas nobles

-General de División Hong un gusto tenerle en mis campiñas, son Haruka Armight y le tengo un mensaje de nuestro bravo Adalid -no podía evitar sonreír al decir esas palabras

-que mierda esperan disparen -los tanques comenzaron a apuntar a la dirección al sonido

-usted es muy orgulloso y engreído para ser General superior de este reino, por eso ha perdido - después de esa frase los cañones dispararon pero no parecía hacer efecto, había otros 5 megáfonos dispersos en la cordillera – ¡Hasta Vencer o Hasta Morir nuestro Adalid no le teme al viejo reino y sus enquistados lideres!

Otra serie de explosiones detonan en las medias de las montañas que aunado a la lluvia crean una perfecta avalancha de lodo y rocas que sepultan a lo que quedaba de las fuerzas nobles y sus orgullosos lideres en los tanques que creían sus salvaciones ahora eran sus tumbas.

Mientras Castillo, Riza, Reito y Haruka se encargaban del ejercito real, Natsuki, Shizuru, Mai y Mikoto junto con 80 hombres entraban escondidos en unos camiones de lavandería al palacio porque podría estar acabándose el mundo pero la Reina jamas usaría dos veces las mismas sabanas dos días en su cama. Los dueños de la lavandería estaban resentidos con los nobles pues algún cortesano de la Reina juraba haber encontrado manchas de sangre en sus sabanas cuando se preparaba para dormir, este reclamo valió para el menor de sus hijos terminara como esclavo en la mansión del noble, por lo que sabían no vivió mucho tiempo su hijo después de eso.

En tanto quien abre las puertas y hace como que todo se encontraba en orden es un guardia joven quien tuvo que soportar la violación de el y su herma por parte de su superior quien les dijo que si deseaba tener el puesto y salvar a su familia de la pobreza tendría que "cooperar"

Cuando llegan a la zona de carga dentro del palacio son recibidos por 2 sirvientas quienes tienen por madre a una de las matronas que controla una casa de citas, con mucho esfuerzo y dinero consiguió que estas fueran sirvientas en el palacio pero en lugar de ser "una mejor vida" resulto ser un infierno entre oro y terciopelo.

-se escucha mucho jaleo ahí afuera -la jovencita de cabello marrón con traje negro ofrece una mano a su Adalid quien sale de entre las sabanas blancas

-nada que no podamos controlar -tiene plena confianza en su plan y sus hombres -¿que tal el palacio?

-aumentaron la seguridad -mira hacia la puerta que han atrancado -no tardaran mucho en darse cuenta que han entrado

-eso ya lo veremos -Mikoto se estira después de salir de un contenedor de suavizante -me arde la nariz -se soba la zona mencionada -¿la Reina no tiene sentido del olfato? -ese perfume para telas era endemoniadamente fuerte

-¿cual de ustedes sera mi guía? -pregunta a las jóvenes sirvientas, no tenían tiempo que perder

-yo le llevare hacia la Reina- la joven de pelo marrón intenta ponerse en firmes, sus apretados tacones chasquean en el piso

-confiamos en ti -le ofrece una pequeña sonrisa que hace sonrojar a la sirvienta

-en camino -Shizuru se para enfrente de su Adalid obstruyendo la vista para que la joven se mueva a la salida

-yo les guiare a ustedes -una rubia vestida con un traje de sirvienta diferente y de color café se dirige a Mikoto y Mai

-como lo planeamos -en la puerta, antes de separarse chocan puños la peliazul y la pelirroja

-tomar el palacio y no morir -la ojilila resumió por mucho el plan de acción

-jajajaja exacto, no te mueras -una ultima mirada entre las amigas y ahora la operación iniciaba.

Se separaron en dos equipos, llevan sus soldados de mas alta estima para esta misión tan delicada, a cada guardia que van encontrando en su camino recibe una bala en la cabeza, quisiera Natsuki decir que no están haciendo eso pero el Palacio del Viento es gigantesco y la única manera de evitar que se comuniquen es matándolos hasta que lleguen a la Reina.

De la zona de carga a las habitaciones reales están a un patio interior, dos edificios y tres pisos de altura de distancia, eso esperando que nadie alertara a la reina y esta intentara escapar por los pasadizos secretos de los cuales sus guías no conocen todos, solo el ama de llaves principal, la Reina y su Concejal les conocían, previniendo eso dejo a un pequeño grupo de sondados mezclados como civiles al rededor del palacio por si alguno viera salir algún carruaje u otro vehículo sospechoso aun así buscaba atraparle antes de que escapara

-si subimos por estas escaleras llegaremos mas rápido -señala la joven una pequeña escalera en caracol escondida tras unas cortinas, la subida del servicio aunque incomoda daba menos vueltas – de ahí solo nos separan tres habitaciones y… -una alarma sonó en todo el palacio

-ya se dieron cuenta -Shizuru agarro por la mano a su novia -es momento de correr

-vamos -tomaron las escaleras con una rapidez increíble para la sirvienta quien se quedo atrás y así se mantuvo cuando escucho el cruzar de balas, los guardias reales y el pequeño comando de Natsuki se encontraban en batalla por las puertas de las alcobas reales

-granada -ruge Natsuki a uno de sus hombres quien le ofrece el aparato -coman clavos estirados de mierda

-granada – los guardias corren despavoridos ante el pequeño objeto negro que nunca llega a explotar

-jajajaja -Narabi su fiel teniente esta que se parte de risa mientras les dispara a los guardias que corren -era una broma -su Capitán no lanzaría una granada en el palacio lleno de trabajadores

-distraerlos -gruñe la ojiverde en tanto abre a patadas las puertas

-a la orden mi Adalid -la mujer y otros 10 soldados se quedan protegiendo la entrada que tomaron

Pasaron otras dos puertas hasta llega a la alcoba real donde solo una joven sangrante esta a mitad del suelo, los soldados corren a verla y al estar seguros que no tienen ninguna trampa Natsuki se acerca también reconociendo a la mujer desangrándose

-eres tu… -miro con dolor la ojiverde

Cuando las chicas eran cadetes una pequeña aprendiz de sirviente lloraba desconsolada en las escalinatas del servicio, había encontrado un gato bebe que guardaba en secreto pues no tenían permitido mascotas pero se había escapado y en cuanto lo encontraran los guardias lo matarían. Natsuki y Mai se ofrecieron a ayudarle y entraron al palacio para buscar al gatito, luego ellas fueron salvadas por Shizuru y Haruka quienes mintieron diciendo que ellas eran quienes habían metido a sus amigas y luego sacando las rápidamente. Lograron salvar al animal y la sonrisa de la niña fue la mejor recompensa que pudo tener aquel día, el ver a la misma persona desangrándose en el piso le desgarra el corazón.

-el… el tercer… -comenzó a balbucear al mirar los ojos esmeralda cubiertos por la capucha de su pesada capa -clóset

-¿por ahí se escapo? -pregunto tomando sus manos y presionando la herida de la joven

-… si… trate de detenerle pero… -la mano de Shizuru cubre sus labios

-no gastes fuerzas -las necesitara si es que sobrevive, no llevan ningún medico en su pequeña compañía

-izquierda….-continuo la joven -siempre toma la izquierda -y con esto sus ojos se cerraron sumiendo la habitación en un silencio sepulcral que solo era interrumpido por las balas desde el pasillo

-¿Adalid? -llamo la atención Shota, el segundo teniente que tenia a su mando – detrás de toda esa ropa había una puerta falsa

-… vamos… -un suspiro y Natsuki regresa a su trabajo -no podemos dejar que escape… no podemos… -muchos se estaban jugando la vida para que ella tuviera esta oportunidad de oro, simplemente no podía perder

El intrincado pasadizo es estrecho y oscuro, su guía nunca había estado ahí lo que les confirma que este es el pasadizo de escape real, todos los castillos tienen uno y este lugar no podía ser la excepción pero aunque estaba creado para despistar al enemigo usaban el consejo de la joven que había dado su ultimo aliento a la revolución

-a la izquierda… -siempre que tenían una bifurcación tomaban la izquierda y en poco tiempo dieron alcance a la comitiva, 3 guardias, el concejal, 2 sirvientas y la Reina

-ara ara mira lo que tenemos aquí -el final del pasadizo lleva a una cochera donde la puerta esta disimulada como una parte del muro exterior del palacio

-¡Alto en nombre de la Reina! -grita un guardia que es cubierto de plomo

-suba al automóvil -ordena el Concejal entrando también el pero los soldados arriesgando su vida en lugar de disparar a los guardias y sirvientas armadas le disparan a los neumáticos dando su vida por evitar que la Reina escapara -no tienen idea de lo que están haciendo -sisea cuando se encuentra rodeado por los revolucionarios y sus guardias muertos

-el que no tiene idea es usted Concejal Dela Rua -la pelicore abre la puerta del conductor y apunta su arma al hombre flaco como un esqueleto, pálido igual que un muerto, en general la apariencia del concejal era la de un fantasma que atormentaba al reino

-un Viola traicionando a su Reina -escupió -tus ancestros deben de estar revolcándose en su tumba

-que mas me da… están muertos- no le importaba la opinión de los fantasmas -como usted Concejal -al viejo se le fue el color del susto si es que eso era posible

-Reina Mashiro -del lado del copiloto Natsuki abre la puerta -salga de una vez

-no lo haga -grito el viejo pero la Reina no le hace caso y sale tranquilamente del vehículo encontrándose con una figura encapuchada de la cual lo único que resaltan son las esmeraldas que brillan con un fulgor jamas visto por la noble

-con que eres tu… -las turquesas se clava en las esmeraldas -cuantas noches me contaron sobre ti…

-¿que? -debajo de la capucha la ojiverde observa a la joven reina, no ha de sobrepasar los 15 años, se ve tan pequeña que le cuesta trabajo creer que es quien lleva el reino

-mi madre me contaba en la noche sobre ti… el inquisidor que vendría por mi si no me comportaba -dio una triste sonrisa -¿no fui una buena reina verdad?

-no -contesta acercándose a la joven quien no se mueve un centímetro mostrando su porte real, con la cabeza bien alta mirando a su inquisidor

-¡maldición Mashiro! -el viejo intenta arrancar el auto y escapar solo pero un disparo le detiene

-nadie le dio permiso para abandonar palacio Concejal -el arma de Shizuru humea en tanto el interior del vehículo ha quedado salpicado de rojo

\- gracias -cierra sus ojos -ese hombre no ha parado de darme ordenes desde que mis padres murieron-miro el cuerpo inerte aun tomando el volante -no tengo pruebas pero creo que fue el quien manto a mi padre… y después de que yo tuviera hijos seguro me mataría a mi también

-¿el era quien tomaba las decisiones? -eso le tomo por sorpresa a la peliazul quien no era versada en las cuestiones de la corte y la nobleza

-no debería de sorprenderte -sonrió -yo llevo la corona pero era el quien se encargaba de todo -suspiro -aunque da igual, por la cabeza que vinieron fue la mía

-… -Natsuki no respondió pero la joven tampoco necesitaba que lo hiciera

-sabia que todos me mentían cuando estaba en las juntas -meneo la cabeza en desaprobación -pero nunca dije nada -en general ella nunca hablo en ninguna reunión, solo se dedicaba a asentir a cada orden que daba Dela Rua -que el inquisidor venga por mi es que el pueblo así lo quiso, todo por culpa de mi carácter tibio -ya no tenia razón para negar la verdad, su pueblo moría y ella no hizo nada para remediarlo

-así es… -no esperaba tener esa clase de charla con la Reina, en general nunca espero poder hablar con ella

-pues entonces que se haga su voluntad- esta sera la única decisión que tome realmente como Reina- llevatelo -de su mano derecha se quita el gran anillo de oro que lleva -lo necesitaras para derrocar me -el anillo real, la insignia con la que firmaban los reyes

-… -abrió la mano para aceptar el pesado anillo pero aun no lo puede procesar, esta conversación tan "tranquila"

-soldados… -Shizuru esta a punto de ordenar fuego pues nota que la conversación esta sacando de concentración a Natsuki

-¡No! -la voz paraliza a los hombres -mi vida solo se la puede llevar el inquisidor -silencio en tanto volvió a conectar su mirada turquesa con las esmeraldas, como si compartieran un destino desde mucho antes de haber nacido

-¿Adalid? -Shota le llama, a los soldados tampoco les parece correcto llevarse la victoria del Adalid- tome la mía -le ofrece el arma pues Natsuki para evitar matar a alguien había pasado todo este tiempo con un arma falsa, se conocía en medio de la batalla y solía tener "un gatillo alegre" una vez que comenzaba a matar le costaba detenerse

-déjame ver tus cara – pidió con un tono mas bajo, casi un susurro -quiero que seas lo ultimo que vea

-si es tu ultimo deseo -se quito la capucha revelando su rostro, su cabello había crecido un poco mas en los tres meses que paso preparando el ataque, con cuidado Evelin emparejo el peinado por lo que se veía pulcra para el gran día.

-eres una mujer hermosa -sonrió al notar el ligero sonrojo que provoco en la mujer frente suyo, con ojeras, cicatrices y quemaduras que forman un rostro duro y fuerte para la ojiverde, el rostro de un inquisidor

-¿otras ultimas palabras? -no quería matar a la Reina y que lo ultimo que dijera fuera un cumplido a su persona

-cuídalos… -una mirada triste, un tanto vacía sigue pegada a las esmeraldas, le hubiera gustado conocerle antes pues sentía que el inquisidor frente suyo seguramente era una buena amiga -cuídalos como no supe hacerlo yo -cerro sus ojos y espero de frente la muerte

-lo haré… -después de unos segundos que se sintieron horas el primer disparo que daba en el palacio, luego un cuerpo cayendo, todo había terminado.

.

.

.

.

Tres días les tomo a los "7 insurgentes" el nuevo apodo que le habían dado a la pandilla poder reunirse, todos habían tenido trabajo que hacer después del derrocamiento el cual fue todo un martirio para los pocos nobles que quedaron con vida, la mayoría amigos de estos insurgentes pero el pueblo en general tomo con agrado a sus nuevos gobernantes.

Mikoto, Reito, Yukino y Haruka llegaron terminada la mañana a palacio, Castillo, Hawkeye y Mai ya les esperaban en la sala de los espejos. Usando sus trajes verde esmeralda preparados apenas unas semanas antes en la fabrica de Mai y bastante nerviosos son conducidos por los hombres de Natsuki hasta donde se encenta la mencionada

El Salón del Trono esta construido para darle una vista "poderosa" al monarca, con su ventanal que cubierto de luz el trono de oro y plata macizo el cual se encuentra 15 escalones por encima del suelo el cual esta cubierto por terciopelo de la mayor calidad. Pinturas, esculturas y bellos tallados en maderas finas cubren el rededor de la habitación, todo cuidado para la experiencia del que se sienta en la gran silla.

Al entrar los jóvenes suben sus miradas, en ese gigantesco trono, bañado por la luz del medio día se encuentra Natsuki sentada como si estuviera en la taberna, con la mirada fija en un punto que no son ellos y sentada en sus piernas observándoles con detalle una ojirubi

-todos inclínense ante la Reina Natsuki -dice Narabi a los presentes quienes se han quedado estáticos

-Reina… -le mira Mai por un momento pero sus ojos son atrapados por los rojos sangre y no tiene mas que inclinarse junto a sus amigos -larga vida…

-larga vida a nuestra Reina Natsuki… -dicen en unisono los insurgentes

-… -mientras observa la escena jugando con el pesado anillo de su mano derecha y con la suave caricia de la peliocre en sus hombros les comunica a sus subordinados- prepararse todos, tenemos una Paz que preparar

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:

Yeiiii acabe el FF! que esto se podría alargar tanto como la vida de Natsuki jajajajaja pero lo dejare aquí, imagínense el resto ustedes.

El nombre "La Guerra de los 123 Años" tiene que ver que Nat nace a los 100 años de la guerra y ella la termina cuando tiene 23 años... no es la gran cosa pero es un detalle que quería que tuvieran en cuenta jajajaja me pase mi tiempo haciendo cuadrar los tiempos en la historia.

Mamman, Evelin, Shoto, Narabi, DelaRua, Hong, la joven muerta en la habitación real y hasta la misma Mashiro, tuve muchos personajes que no pude darles el tiempo que me habría gustado pero bueno es cosa del concurso y del poder terminar una historia tan larga en solo 5 capítulos jajaja me sorprendo de que lograra ceñirme a esta regla.

"Si, a lidiar marchemos que a la hora de combatir con fiero ardor, con gran valor, hasta vencer, hasta vencer o hasta morir" la frase que les dedica Natsuki a la gente es una parte de la Marcha Zacatecana y pensaba integrarla de mejor manera como música al marchar pero no logre cuajar esa día y solo quedo su letra como grito de guerra del Adalid.

El Gas mostaza existe y realmente mata! La historia la comencé pensando en Alemania como base, luego fui a caer un poco en Francia con Luis XV y su hermoso palacio el cual sirvió de base para el de Mashiro y la corte Francesa tiene mucho que ver con los nobles de mi historia, pasamos por el Escalafón Militar Mexicano para la milicia de Windbloom, regresamos a Alemania para los uniformes y al final la estrategia de Tzu Sun aplicada por Natsuki. Si use otras referencias no las recuerdo en este momento pero puedo decirles que me tome mi tiempo estudiando para este FF hasta me tome una noche para estudiar sobre el daltonismo y termine escribiendo solo una frase referente a eso jajajaja (datos inútiles mal logrados).

Otros detalles que no mencione fue que mientras los soldados de Natsuki tomaban palacio Shizuru mando a los suyos a las mansiones nobles para tener su propia visión de "la purga" también el detalle de llevar una capa con capucha fue de Shiz para darle toda la facha de un inquisidor a Nat, igual al de los cuentos para dormir de los nobles, sabia que eso tendría un impacto mental en la Reina.

Reito y Mikoto tampoco figuraron mucho pero en gran parte se gana la guerra por sus esfuerzos que quedaron en segundo plano como la fiabilidad del puesto de comunicación de Yukino.

Mai apareció un poco mas y le da a toda la revolución un hermoso traje esmeralda para ir a la guerra, en este FF ella podría haber sido diseñadora de modas si la vida le hubiera dado tiempos de paz.

Haruka volvera a su campiña a encargase de ella junto a Yukino, Castillo y Hawkeye seguirán siendo parte del ejercito real, Reito se encargara de las finanzas con Shizuru, Mikoto velara por los asuntos internos del palacio en tanto Mai quedara como concejal de la Reina… obvio jajajaja no la va a solar aun con la negativa de Shizuru por tener que compartir el titulo de concejal y por si alguien se lo preguntaba lo primero que hace Natsuki como Reina a parte de buscar la paz con el Principado de Artai es la bendita escuela!

Bien creo que es todo lo que tenia que comentares, si alguna tiene dudas sobre la historia son libres de mandarme un mensaje, prometo responder tan pronto revise el correo.

Por ultimo darles las gracias a las chicas que me ayudaron a llegar a la semifinal y a las que se tomaron el tiempo de leer esta historia, espero sea de su agrado y me lo hagan saber (a veces el ser escritora es un hobby muy solitario jajaja)

Nos vemos.


End file.
